Estoy Esperándote
by Flo-vampireslayer
Summary: Seth está triste,quiere imprimarse.Un día conoce a una hermosa vampira en el bosque, ella busca a los Cullen.¿Él la ayudará?¿confiarán los Cullen en su palabra?¿habrá problemas si no la dejan marchar? y...¿Qué secretos esconde la extraña criatura?
1. 1: Por qué esperar es difícil?

**Holaa a todos!!! Este es mi primer capiii!!! Espero que les guste…. Antes quiero aclaraaar algunas cosiitas:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la querida señora Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de una vampira que aparecerá en el siguiente capii) ;)**

**-El argumento, obviamente, me perteenecee ******

**Besoooos!!!**

**Nos vemos abajo: D**

─Seth─

Capítulo 1

Estaba en la casa de Sam como siempre, sentado en su mesa del comedor. Devorando todos los panqueques que cocinaba Emily, y debo admitir que eran sumamente deliciosos; no conocía a nadie que pudiera resistir esas exquisiteces.

Cada vez que miraba a Emily y a Sam demostrarse el gran amor que sentían por medio de caricias o dulces besos, podía sentir una pequeña presión en mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón. Sabía perfectamente que lo que me sucedía era un desesperado deseo de poder sentir lo que ellos sentían.

Se que soy muy joven, que cuento con tan solo 16 años de vida, solo en edad pues en apariencia, parecía de 20. Que lo que buscaba tal vez era un simple deseo adolecente cuando se les disparan las hormonas; pero yo no quería una relación física. Yo quería imprimarme, amar a un ser por el resto de mi vida.

Decidí en ese momento ir a hablar con Jacob sobre eso. Me despedí de Emily y le agradecí por los deliciosos panqueques; y luego me despedí de Sam.

Salí de allí y me encaminé a paso humano hasta la casa de los Black. Me acerqué, sin apuro, a la casa de mi mejor amigo con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando oí la puerta de la cabaña de Jacob, abrirse.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con la enorme sonrisa blanca que le pertenecía a mi amigo, seguramente se estaba por ir a algún sitio porque estaba bien arreglado. Lo miré por unos segundos y luego le correspondí con una sonrisa. Él dejó de sonreír en cuanto descubrió que yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener esa sonrisa en mi rostro. Dejé de aparentar, di un largo suspiro y fijé mi vista nuevamente en el suelo.

Él caminó hacía mí hasta que quedo a unos treinta centímetros de donde me encontraba. En cuanto se acercó posó su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

─ ¿Qué te sucede, hermano?─ dijo en tono de suplica mientras levantaba sus cejas.

Aclaré mi garganta y cambié de curso mi mirada para ver sus grandes obres marrones. Me sorprendí lo que vi en ello, vi reflejado mi rostro triste. ¿Por qué era difícil decirle lo que necesitaba preguntarle?

─ Por favor, Seth. Dímelo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y por fin vencí mi miedo a preguntarle. Solo que había un gran inconveniente; no quería hablar con él allí. Quería hacerlo en un lugar privado, donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción.

─ ¿Podemos dar un paseo por el bosque mientras te lo digo?─ esperaba que me respondiera con un "si", pero por alguna extraña razón dudé que me digiera aquello.

Enarcó una ceja, como si quisiera preguntarme sobre aquello, pero se retractó y luego sonrió mientras asentía.

─De acuerdo, amigo. Justo en este momento estaba por ir a ver a Nessie. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de los Cullen? Podemos hablar de lo que quieras mientras vamos.

Asentí, él se puso a mi lado y nos dirigimos a paso lento en el bosque hasta la casa de los Cullen. No sabía como comenzar a hablar. Y como siempre Jacob fue el primero en romper el silencio.

─ ¿De que querías hablar, Seth?

─Bueno… yo─ balbuceé─. Te quería preguntar cómo se siente estar imprimado─ lo solté todo de forma repentina.

Ya habíamos dejado atrás a su casa y nos internábamos más y más en el bosque. No hacía falta utilizar brújulas o mapas; somos hombres lobos y el sentido de la orientación era un hábito entre nosotros. Si nos perdiéramos en algún lugar que no conocemos, nosotros nos orientaríamos fácilmente para encontrar lo que necesitamos.

Mi amigo ralentizó la velocidad en que caminábamos y me miró con una ceja encarnada. Luego cambió de rumbo su mirada y se fijó en el frente. Pero parecía que no estaba mirando el bosque, sino que perecía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para describir lo que le había pedido.

Solté un largo suspiro de impaciencia y mi amigo me miró fijamente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló:

─Cuando encuentras a ese ser, ya no es la gravedad lo que te sostiene en la Tierra sino ella. Pasa a ser lo más importante que hayas tenido, tu todo─ cambió de curso su mirada y se poso nuevamente en el frente, como si lo que quisiera decirme estuviera escrito en los árboles que estaban frente a nosotros─. Quieres ser lo que ella necesite: ya sea un amigo, un hermano mayor, un amante, un compañero leal. Lo que sea. Es más, iría a tocar las nubes si ella me lo pidiera. Sería capaz de todo por ella. Lo único que quieres es verla feliz, por eso harías todo a cambio de una sonrisa de ella. Si has visto las fotos de Quil e de suponer que entiendes lo que te intento decir─ soltó una risa.

Eso era verdad. Recuerdo las fotos de Quil con los vestidos de princesas y maquillaje de distintos colores distribuidos en todo su rostro moreno. Todos lo Clearwater se reían de él, menos Jacob, Jared, y Sam. Seguramente ellos entendían que eras capaz de todo para conseguir la felicidad de tu objeto de imprimación.

Me puse a pensar aquello. Me imagine las locuras que haría por ese ser. Pero hice una mueca de dolor en mi fuero interno, yo jamás lograría encontrar a esa persona que busco. Bajé mi mirada y la fijé en mis pies.

Una mano enorme que se posó en mi hombro, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Caí en la cuenta que nos habíamos detenido y que mi amigo ya no estaba a mi lado siguiéndome el paso, sino que estaba parado frente a mí con su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

Miré a mi amigo. Este tenía el rostro serio y no sabía el porqué. Pero en cuanto me preguntó, todo se me vino abajo.

─ Seth, se que lo que me querías preguntar no es eso. ¿Me dirás que es lo que me querías _realmente_ preguntar? ─dijo enarcando una ceja.

Oh Dios ¡que rayos iba a decirle! Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta, por qué. Acaso había hecho algo tan grave para que me mereciera esto. Lo único que deseaba era poder imprimarme, y amar a alguien con todo mí ser. Tan difícil era decirlo.

Tomé varias bocanadas de aire y después hable:

─ He estado pensando en que tal vez ese ser del que me imprima algún día, no existe─ cerré mis ojos y no pude aguantarlo más y comencé a sollozar en frente de mi amigo.

Jacob se tensó en cuanto le dije aquello y retiró su mano de mi hombro. Creí oír como soltaba aire de repente.

─ ¡Acaso estas loco! ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi amigo, Seth?─ levanté la vista y la fijé en mi hermano (yo lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve). En cuanto me encontré con su mirada, observe que él había fruncido el ceño. Aún seguían las lágrimas delatadoras, saliendo de mis ojos.

Se calmó un poco y sus ojos se volvieron increíblemente sinceros.

─Seth, esa persona existe. Esta en algún lugar esperando el momento de presentarse ante tus ojos. Y en verdad no creo que ese ser no exista, pienso que deberías ser un poco paciente y esperar un poco más. Y aparecerá en cuanto menos lo esperes─ me infundió valor por medio de una sonrisa. Yo intenté corresponderle pero no pude hacer aquello.

Dejó de sonreír y me miró preocupado.

─ Aunque no la hayas encontrado aún, no quiere decir que no exista. Ella está en algún lugar y la vas a encontrar. Recuerdo la vez en la que Bella me dijo lo mismo, yo aún seguía enamorado de ella y mírame ahora. Encontré a Nessie y la quiero más que a mí vida, es lo más importante para mí. La encontrarás Seth, te lo aseguro ─ volvió a mi lado y seguimos caminando a paso lento hacia el hogar de los Cullen. Yo asentí, pero en mi cabeza seguía rondando la idea de que ella no existía, de que era improbable de que la encontrara.

─Solo espero encontrarla pronto─ susurré lo mas bajo para que podía, para que mi amigo no lo oyera.

Llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen. Recordé a Edward y dejé de pensar en mis preocupaciones y me centré en pensar en Quil. Miré a mi amigo y pude ver que estaba sonriendo, seguramente feliz de volver a ver a Renesmee. Me sentí feliz por él, había encontrado a su media naranja. _¡Oh, rayos!_─pensé─ _Edward, por favor, si estas oyéndome, no te enojes conmigo._

Entramos a la enorme mansión blanca de los Cullen. En el living estaban Esme y Carlisle hablando, Edward y Bella sentados en el sofá, con Nessie en su falda. Edward me miró y me sonrió, he de suponer que era una señal de una disculpa aceptada.

Jacob sonrió a Nessie y fue hasta el sofá donde estaba ella. Reneesmee le sonrió de la forma más dulce que hubiera visto jamás, sus mejillas estaban rosas. Se veía realmente adorable. Sonreí al ver el cariñó que tenían ellos dos.

Jacob saludó a Bella y le pidió, amablemente, a Nessie. Bella sonrió y se la entregó en sus brazos. Yo saludé a todos, ya que no lo había hecho por quedarme mirando a mi amigo y a Reneesmee demostrándose cariño por medio de sonrisas.

Faltaba algo en la casa de los Cullen, estaba demasiado vacía. Y luego lo recordé. Faltaba la rubia, el grandote, el rubio extraño y el duendecillo que es amiga de Bella. ¿Dónde estaban?

─Fueron cazar─ me respondió Edward. Bella lo miró, le sonrió y lo besó. Jacob me miró y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Luego volvió a poner toda su atención en Nessie, la había puesto en su espalda y la hacía saltar.

Ella reía. Su risa era como una canción compuesta por ángeles. Me entristeció el saber que jamás podría tener la felicidad que tenía mi amigo. Pero me hacía feliz verlo feliz. Yo quería lo mejor para él, se merecía la alegría del mundo.

De pronto y a una velocidad increíble, Esme se fue a la cocina y volvió rápidamente con un enorme plato de tarta de manzanas. Me sonrió de forma amable y me sirvió a mí y a Jacob un trozo de este.

Yo acepté, al igual mi amigo. No quería rechazar a Esme. Ella era una persona realmente adorable, de una bondad realmente pura y no quería hacerla sentir mal. Traté de mostrarme seguro mientras me llevaba el trozo de tarta a mi boca y lo engullía. Y como sospesé, el olor de ese trozo era asqueroso y me quemaba la nariz, típico olor de vampiro.

Edward me sonrió de forma burlona. Él sabía perfectamente que detestaba ese olor en una deliciosa tarta. Sentimos la puerta abrirse y de ella salieron todos los vampiros que faltaban en la casa o debería decir mansión.

Rosalie con su cabellera siempre rubia, Emmett siempre el grandulón musculoso, Jasper el raro, el más reciente de los Cullen y la pequeña Alice. Todos entraron de la mano de sus respectivas parejas de una forma demasiada perfecta. Cualquier humano se hubiera quedado a mirar embobados a estos.

Rosalie lanzó una mirada envenenada a mi amigo. Yo sabía perfectamente que estos dos se la pasaban discutiendo sobre quién debería alimentar, cargar o jugar con Nessie. Me divertía mucho el verlos pelear y discutir, mientras la pequeña Reneesmee los miraba enojada. Cuando venía con Jacob a visitarla me pedía que la cargara ya que las discusiones del perro y la gata duraban horas, y aunque Nessie era mitad vampiro se cansaba de verlos pelear. Debo admitir que adoro ver las expresiones de fastidio que hace, son realmente adorables.

El resto de los demás vampiros que recién llegaron nos saludaron a mí y a Jacob. Pasaron horas y horas, mientras Esme nos seguía sirviendo de esa tarta. Más tarde dejamos de comerla y doy gracias al cielo por eso, pues inventamos la escusa de estar completamente satisfechos por la deliciosa tarta. Me sentía mal por decírselo de esa manera pero no podía aguantar más la quemazón que provocaba oler cada trozo, era demasiado molesto. Me imagino que a nadie le gustaría que mientras comiera en paz, sintiera una terrible molestia mientras respiras, que luego te impulsa un deseo desenfrenado de destruirlo todo. Creo que a nadie le agradaría.

Nos despedimos de todos de forma cortes. A Jacob se le veía la tristeza en todo su rostro, y sabía perfectamente que Nessie era la causante, aunque claro, él podría volver cuando gustara, no cabía la menor duda. Seguramente que alejarse de ese ser aunque sea por unos minutos te pone triste. Cuanto anhelaba el poder sentir lo que ellos sentían.

Llegamos a la cabaña de Jacob y me despedí de él, pero cuando lo mire lo vi con el seño completamente fruncido. Me sorprendió mucho, qué rayos había hecho ahora.

─Todavía sigues con esa duda que tienes en tu cabeza sobre la charla que tuvimos, ¿no es verdad?─ estaba en frente de mí y enojado. No podía evitar tener ese semblante en mi rostro y me molestaba no poder aparentar lo contrario.

Bajé la cabeza y asentí pesadamente. Oí a mi amigo suspirar profundamente, seguramente para mantener la calma.

─Amigo, por última vez, ella existe, te lo aseguro. Debes ser paciente Seth, solo debes esperar…

─ ¿Pero… por cuánto tiempo debo hacerlo? Cada vez siento que ella no esta, que jamás la voy a encontrar─ no pude evitar que las lágrimas hicieran su aparición a las orillas de mis ojos. Rogaba que ninguna de ellas callera por mi mejilla, no toleraría volver a llorar en frente de mi amigo otra vez.

Mi amigo me miró con pesar y me dijo:

─ Si tú crees que ella existe, entonces así será. Debes creer, solo eso debes hacer. Ten paciencia─ me miró de forma sincera y amable. Lo inspeccioné detenidamente, buscando rastros de mentira en su rostro, pero estas no estaban. Me rendí y acepté lo que me había dicho. Asentí para que viera que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

─ Eso es. Ahora ve a tu casa. Creo que Leah no esta allí, será mejor que no preocupes a tu pobre madre─ me dijo mi amigo y yo solo asentí.

Me despedí de él y me dirigí hacia mi pequeña y humilde cabaña. Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí el ver a mi madre sentada en el comedor con la cena en la mesa. Tenía el rostro muy preocupado, pero ella mantenía otro semblante en su rostro intentando esconderlo. La oí suspirar de alivio en cuanto me vio.

Se paró y comenzó a caminar hasta mí. Cuando se puso de pie me di cuenta de que ella estaba con su bata, en pijama y con pantuflas. Cambie el curso de mi mirada y la fijé en el reloj que estaba colgado en la habitación. Ensanche los ojos al darme cuente que era muy tarde, eran las cinco de la mañana. La miré otra vez.

Ella estaba en frente de mí a unos centímetros de distancia. Extendió su mano hasta mi hombro y retiró una rama pequeña y seca de un pino. La tiró al suelo y me miró.

─Hijo, no vuelvas a tardar tanto─ me miró preocupada. Por un momento me odié a mi mismo por preocuparla de esa manera─. Se que eres grande, pero quiero al menos tener a uno de mis hijos durmiendo en mi casa en la noche. Me haría sentir mas tranquila. ¿Me lo puedes prometer hijo? Solo eso te pido.

La miré arrepentido por no estar con ella en algún momento del día. Me enojé con Leah por no estar aquí. Esa tonta se ha estado haciendo la rebelde estos últimos meses y ya había colmado el vaso de mi paciencia.

─Lo siento, mamá. En verdad lo siento. Te lo prometo.

Sabía perfectamente que mamá se sentía sola siempre, y ahora aún más por la muerte de papá. Me juré a mí mismo aunque sea que iba a pasar un momento con ella en el día.

La miré sorprendido cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Me había quedado en shock pero reaccione y le devolví el abrazo. Nos quedamos unos minutos en los brazos del otro hasta que mamá me deceso las buenas noches y se retiró hacia su habitación, no sin antes echarme un vistazo para cerciorarse que me quedaría a dormir. Cuando comprendí el por qué me miraba así, asentí y le dije que durmiera tranquile ya que pasaría la noche aquí. Me sonrió y se fue a dormir. Mientras tanto yo cenaba en el comedor pensando en las palabras de Jacob, y me dije una y otra vez que el tenía razón.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo cansado. Miré el reloj y recordé que debería pasar a la casa de Jacob para ir a ver a Nessie. Me levanté de un salto y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, me coloqué unos jeans azules gastados y una remera de color negro, arreglé un poco la maraña de mi cabello corto y salí disparado hacia la cocina.

Me detuve rápidamente al ver a mi madre realizando el desayuno. Me miró y me sonrió. Le correspondí con una sonrisa también. Me sirvió el desayuno y me miró. Mientras devoraba aquello me habló:

─Jacob pasó por aquí en la mañana─ dejé de masticar y la miré sorprendido. Me miró a los ojos y siguió: ─. Al parecer quería que durmieras un poco más y que si querías buscarlo él iba a estar en la casa de los Cullen.

Engullí y pensé, otra vez: ¿dónde rayos estaba Leah? El sonido de la voz de mi madre quebró el hilo de mis pensamientos. La miré.

─ ¿Sabes dónde esta Leah? No la he visto desde hace dos meses─ me miró con los ojos preocupados. Esto era demasiado raro: primero yo pienso en dónde rayos esta esa tonta y ahora mi madre me pregunta lo mismo. Se nota que somos familiares, ambos pensamos igual.

Suspiré profundamente y le contesté:

─No lo sé. Últimamente la hemos buscado Jacob y Sam, pero no hay señal de ella. Sam tiene la sospecha de que esta fuera del país, según él hacia el sur del continente.

Cambió de curso su mirada y la fijó en el suelo suspirando. Me levanté de la silla donde estaba y bordee la mesa hasta donde estaba ella y la rodee con mis brazos intentando consolarla de alguna forma. Me devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho. Comencé a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, no sabía que hacer ni que decirle. Pero pude hablar después de unos minutos:

─Si quieres puedo quedarme hoy aquí contigo.

Se tensó al instante y se alejo un poco de mi para ver mi rostro. Traté de no mostrarme triste el no poder hablar con mi amigo hoy. Y desde luego trataba de meterme en la cabeza que solo iba ser por hoy. Mi madre me siguió mirando y comencé a sentirme algo incomodo por su mirada directa, carente de emoción alguna.

─ Esta bien, hijo. Ve a ver a tu amigo, yo estaré bien. Pero trata de volver en la noche a dormir, solo eso te pido. Para estar un poco mas tranquila.

Asentí levemente y volví a mi silla para terminar el desayuno y así poder ir a ver a mi amigo. Me despedí de mi madre y salí de la casa para internarme en el bosque hasta la casa de los Cullen. En ese trayecto no puede evitar sentir un olor diferente, un olor que jamás había percibido en mi vida.

Este extraño olor era parecido al chocolate, pero era muy embriagador. No pude evitar seguir el rastro de esa extraña esencia. Caminé más rápido casi corriendo por el bosque, alejándome aún más de la casa de los Cullen. Seguí ese olor con más prisa, ya que sentía que la cosa causante de ese aroma se encontraba mas cerca.

Continué trotando en el bosque, hasta encontrarme con un claro. En este había unas hermosas flores violetas concentradas en un círculo bello; y en medio de ese círculo había una mujer arrodillada. Su cabello era largo hasta la cadera y ondulado de un color negro como la boca de un lobo, su piel pálida la hacía irreal. Estaba vestida con un jean azul y con una camiseta de color blanco.

Sin pensarlo, avancé un paso hacia esa extraña mujer para verle el rostro. Pero cuando lo hice pise una rama y esta se rompió. Me preocupé al instante, ya que esa mujer había captado mi presencia. Aquella extraña pero bella criatura se dio vuelta para encontrarse con mi rostro y me quede en shock con lo que vi.

**Buuuenooo!!!! Que lees pareció********… espero que les haya gustado!!!**

**Es mi primeeer capiii!!!! Quiero leer sus comentariooos!!!!!**

**-You are mi life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer**


	2. 2: Maldad o bondad?

**Holaaa a todos!!!**

**Aquii les dejo el siguiente capii!!!! ;)**

**Recuerden:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la quería Stephanie Meyer.**

**-El argumento, obviamente, sii me perteneecee!!!!**

_Capítulo 2_

_Sin pensarlo avancé un paso hacia esa extraña mujer para verle el rostro. Pero cuando lo hice pise una rama. Me preocupé al instante, ya que esa mujer había captado mi presencia. Aquella extraña pero bella criatura se dio vuelta para encontrarse con mi rostro y me quede en shock con lo que vi. _

Era lo más bello que había visto. Sabía que era un vampiro, no cabía la menor duda, pero en ese momento no me importó. Me quede absorto con lo que mis ojos contemplaban, era como una diosa. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos: su rostro parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles, sus ojos eran perfectamente dorados y sus labios de un perfecto color rosa, los tres primeros botones de su camiseta estaban desprendidos dejando al descubierto parte de su perfecto y pálido pecho. Me percaté de que llevaba consigo un medallón colgando de su perfecto cuello.

Estaba tan absorto contemplándola que no me di cuente de que me estaba observando con mayor detenimiento. La miré a sus ojos y lo primero que vi fue confusión pero luego fue remplazo por miedo. La vi posicionarse para salir corriendo. No podía hacer eso, no sabía ni quien era. Pero lo que pasó lo hice si pensar.

─No huyas─ le dije. Me quedé sorprendido de que lo había dicho en voz alta. El daño ya estaba hecho, pero había sido de gran ayuda ya que se quedó parada y abandonó su posición de huida─. Por favor, no te vayas.

Se quedó mirándome y yo me quedé también observándola. Intenté avanzar unos pasos hasta donde estaba esa hermosa criatura. Al hacerlo ella retrocedió un paso, me preocupé de que ella desapareciera al instante, no quería eso. Entonces comprendí que debería infundirle algo de confianza para que no temiera de mí; no me quedó más remedio que intentarlo.

─Mi nombre es Seth. Y el tuyo es…─ ansiaba demasiado que me contestara, necesitaba a toda costa saber su nombre.

─ Catherine─ me dijo. Me quedé como un bobo al escucharla. Su voz era lo más hermoso que habían oído.

_Tranquilo Seth, reacciona_─ pensé─ _Va_ _a huir en cualquier momento y no quieres eso, verdad─ _habló mi conciencia. Por supuesto que no, no lo quería. Necesitaba preguntarle algo, vaya que parecía un idiota pero necesitaba saber algo de ella: si era mala o buena, si es amiga de los Cullen o conocida, si es vegetariana o no. ¡Rayos, estaba perdiendo la cordura! Tenías que hablarle, debía hacerlo. Hasta donde sabía estábamos en el territorio de los Clearwater y si Sam se enteraba de su presencia no iba a dudar en exterminarla, y si él lo hacía no iba a poder saber más cosas de ella.

Decidí hablarle:

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ esperaba a toda costa que me respondiera, necesitaba oír su voz de nuevo. Y; otra vez, sin pensarlo avance un paso hacia ella.

La extraña me miró, con algo de confianza en sus ojos y luego habló:

─Me perdí…─ bajó su cabeza para mirar el círculo de flores violetas─ Y encontré este claro y decidí quedarme aquí un rato.

La miré perplejo, este hermoso ser estaba hablando conmigo. Wau, o estoy en el paraíso o me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza. No creí que mi imaginación llegara tan lejos como hasta ahora, que alguien me pellizque.

La hermosa mujer me miró nuevamente y cuando lo hizo creí que estaba flotando hacia ella. Su mirada me traspasaba y daba la sensación de que podía ver en mi interior. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, avance hasta ella con pasos lentos. Ella me miró con algo de desconfianza, pero luego pareció retractarse pues se quedó mirándome con gran curiosidad. Pero mientras la observaba no pude evitar el darme cuenta de que unos rayos del sol estaban iluminando parte de su pecho, haciendo brillar su cuerpo, como si tuviera diamantes incrustados en su piel. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso pareció querer huir de allí, por eso intenté a toda costa evitar aquello.

─ Se que eres un vampiro─ bueno, eso no pareció un buen comienzo. Me miró con arrepentimiento en los ojos y no supe el porque.

Miró al suelo y habló:

─ Y tu no eres del todo humano, verdad─ eso me sorprendió bastante, fue como un golpe bajo─. No hueles como ellos, sino diferente.

Me observó intentando, al parecer, descubrir la verdad en mis ojos. Traté de responderle, pero no hallaba el aliento. Cuando lo recobré o al parecer lo hice, le hablé:

─En eso tienes razón. Soy un licántropo ─ la miré. Pareció aterrada pero luego pareció calmarse─. No tienes porque temer, hasta donde se… soy bueno. No te haré daño.

Volvió su vista hasta el claro donde estaban las flores, parecía realmente triste. Tuve el raro impulso de ir hasta donde estaba e intentar lo que fuera para que cambiara ese gesto.

─ Sé que no me harás daño─ me dijo─. Pero se que sería lo que tendrías que hacer, para eso fuiste creado. Por eso estas en el mundo.

Me observó afligida, con la pena guardada en sus ojos. Suspiró y siguió hablando con esa hermosa voz.

─ Se que soy una abominación, que mi existencia va en contra de la naturaleza. Se también que soy un monstruo─ frunció el seño, en señal de desaprobación.

Estaba totalmente equivocada, ella era la criatura más bella y pura que jamás había visto. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando y decidí hacerla cambiar de opinión.

─ Estas total y completamente equivocada─ le dije. Completamente enojado porque ella creía que era una abominación.

Me observó perpleja por mis palabras. Comencé a ruborizarme de vergüenza, esto era lo más descabellado que dije aunque pensándolo bien, era la pura verdad.

─Lo dices porque te crees una mentira─ me dijo con el seño fruncido─. Mírame─ más de lo que lo estaba haciendo no podía, acaso no se daba cuenta que la estaba comiendo con la mirada─, soy perfecta pero solo a simple vista. Esto es un camuflaje, que usamos para escondernos, para esconder el verdadero monstruo que somos. Para poder llagar a nuestra presa, nuestro alimento. No sabes lo difícil que es ser un monstruo, de ser una abominación. El odiarte a ti mismo.

Se sentó otra vez en el claro y se abrazó de las piernas. Me sentí muy mal por ella y decidí acompañarla sentándome a su lado. Ella estaba mirando sus rodillas y cuando me senté a su lado pareció sorprendida de que la acompañara. Intenté en lo posible de hacerla sentir mejor por lo que le hablé:

─Mira, esto te parecerá raro pero yo me convierto en un perro gigante de color arena─ por un momento creí oírle suspirar de alivio. Pero decidí no preguntarle─. Y no soy una abominación, porque soy bueno. Lo que está en contra de la naturaleza y es bueno merece una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?

Me miró y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando más de lo que permitía la buena educación. Me sonrió y me habló:

─Eso lo sé. Por eso vine aquí, a Forks─ con esa respuesta me quedé perplejo. Eso me lo había preguntado yo mismo, pero nunca creí que ella me la respondiera sin haber hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

Ella me miró preocupada, pero continuó:

─Busco a un aquelarre─ guau, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa. Aquí no había un aquelarre… salvo… los Cullen. ¿Qué quería ella de los Cullen? Decidí a toda costa saber si era seguro que le declarará su ubicación, no iba a arriesgarlos. Así que comencé con mi interrogatorio formal, al menos eso creía que era.

─Y… ¿por qué buscas a ese aquelarre?─ intenté lo más posible que mi voz sonara no tan interesada, pero creo que falle un poco.

Me miró con curiosidad pero igual habló:

─ Antes de venir aquí, me encontré con un aquelarre que me dijo a cerca de este que esta aquí y decidí venir. Yo buscaba una forma de no ser el vil monstruo que soy, ellos me dijeron que este clan logró buscar otra forma de alimento y decidí venir a aclarar mis dudas, dudas que no fueron respondidas cuando me trasformé.

Eso definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa. Necesitaba saber si ella era segura, si debía saber la ubicación de los Cullen, necesitaba más respuestas.

─ Y… ¿bebes sangre humana?─ vaya no creí sonar como un idiota, no tanto.

Me miró triste y sabía perfectamente que ella estaba así por lo que era. Suspiró pesadamente y me habló:

─ La verdad es que desde que me transformé he bebido sangre humana, pero hace ocho meses que no bebo─ retiro lo que dije, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca creí que un vampiro no bebiera durante mucho tiempo.

Después de arreglar el lío de mis pensamientos, pude pensar de forma coherente. Y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza era que ella debería tener sed después de tanto tiempo y yo estaba aquí, a su lado, peligrosísimamente cerca y tal vez a ella le costaba contenerse y tal vez terminaría con mi vida si no se controlaba.

Me miró preocupada y cuando lo hizo, pude dame cuenta de algo: sus ojos no estaba negros por la sed sino dorados, pero muy claros, más claros que los de los Cullen. Eso me sorprendió bastante.

─ Esta temiendo de mi, verdad. No te culpo─ volvió la vista a sus rodillas, se veía realmente apenada.

Intenté calmarla:

─No es eso─ le aseguré ─. Es que me sorprende que hayas pasado tanto tiempo si beber y eso me hace pensar que estoy aquí a tu lado, haciéndote muy duro para ti este momento. Debes estar sufriendo. Lamento forzar tu autocontrol.

Negó con la cabeza y me volvió a miras con esos ojos tristes, que podía jurar que le partiría el corazón a cualquiera.

─ Al contrario─ negó ─, tu olor es diferente a un humano por lo que hace más fácil para mi el refrenarme─ me sonrió, mostrando una hilera de unos perfectos dientes blancos. No pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa.

─Gracias. Me hace sentir mejor el que no te veas en una situación de dolor ahora. No quiero forzar tu autocontrol.

Me sonrió de una manera que debería ser ilegal y no pude evitar el devolverle la sonrisa.

─No te preocupes, estoy bien─ pero luego su sonrisa se apagó. Me tensé al instante, no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro.

─ ¿Qué te sucede?─ vaya, si que estaba realmente preocupado. Pero… ¿por qué lo estaba de esa manera? Esto era algo raro.

─No es nada… Oye, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese aquelarre? ─ me tensé con esas últimas palabras.

Me miró preocupada por mi reacción e intenté calmarme. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, sabía perfectamente que ella esperaba una respuesta.

─Bueno… verás… yo─ balbuceé de forma estúpida.

Me sonrió de forma dulce y tierna, y con eso perdí el hilo de concentración que intentaba reforzar hasta ahora. Comencé a hiperventilar, sentía que me faltaba el aire, y comencé a tener estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco, esto si que era tonto. Esto hizo que me mirara, preocupada y que desapareciera esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro angelical.

─ ¿Estas bien?─ dios, esto si era vergonzoso.

Sentí mi cara arder, sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. Como mi piel es morena no me preocupé de que lo notara, pero luego recordé que ella era un vampiro, que olía la sangre y seguramente olía la concentración de esta en mis mejillas. Este era el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Colocó una mano en mi hombro y lo sacudió suavemente, para despertarme de mi ensoñación.

─Contéstame─ me dijo muy preocupada.

Inhalé y exhalé de forma pausada, tomando el aire necesario para poder responderle.

─Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Por un momento creí oírle suspirar de alivio, pero no hice caso omiso de ello.

Me miró algo no muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar. Me sonrió y luego se puso de pie. Al hacerlo yo la seguí y lo hice también. Cuando lo hice no pude evitar volver a ver el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Ella se percató de que lo estaba observando y me sonrió.

─Es un recuerdo de mis padres─ creí oír un matiz de tristeza en su voz, pero lo escondía demasiado bien y no estaba del todo seguro─. Me lo obsequiaron en mi cumpleaños número 15.

Contemplé aquel objeto brillante. Era del tamaño del puño de un bebé, tenía un borde de plata y en el centro parecía que estuviera una piedra parecida al esmeralda. Me percaté de que como si estuviera dentro del cristal de la joya, el nombre de Francesca. Fruncí el seño, hasta donde mi muy deslumbrada memoria recordaba su nombre era Catherine no Francesca. La miré a los ojos y se dio cuenta, al parecer, de mi confusión. Me sonrió.

─Es una historia muy larga, que me apreciaría contar luego. Si no te importa. No es que tenga nada en contra, solo es que quiero encontrar ese aquelarre. Quiero hablar con ellos. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran?─ me miró de forma interrogativa. Se apresuró a añadir─: Si no lo sabes no importa, los buscaré yo misma.

Eso me hizo dar cuenta que podía pasar otro momento antes de ir a ver a los Cullen. En el trayecto podía saber más de ella. ¡¡¡GENIAL!!!, solo espero que ella no se rehúse a ir hasta su mansión a paso humano. Decidí preguntarle, no iba a lograr nada seguir pensando en ello.

─Si, se donde se encuentran. Si gustas, puedo acompañarte hasta su casa.

Se tensó al instante. Miré su rostro y parecía realmente confusa. Me miró y habló:

─ ¿Ellos viven en un hogar?, ¿ellos no se trasladan o se van a otros lugares?

─En realidad, si. Se trasladan, pero se quedan en un lugar, en una casa o mansión, por un lapso de período y luego se mudan para que los humanos no sospechen de ellos─ se sentía bien el saber algo de lo que me preguntaba y poder responderle.

Miró su medallón y lo tomó con su mano derecha, encerrándolo en su puno. Sabía perfectamente que estaba teniendo mucho cuidado en eso, pues en cualquier momento de descuido podría hacer añicos el precioso medallón. Me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.

─Me encantaría que me enseñaras el lugar donde viven.

Pude sentir como una enorme sonrisa boba se extendía por mi rostro, debo haber parecido un idiota. Asentí ansioso y feliz de que aceptara el que la acompañara y comencé a caminar hacia el hogar de los Cullen con ella a mi derecha, por supuesto.

─ ¿Sabes quienes integran ese aquelarre? Y… ¿son buenos? Me refiero a si no les importan los dones sobrenaturales que posee un vampiro.

Eso me sorprendió, no le había preguntado sus dones. Esto me alarmó demasiado: si tenía un don parecido al de Jasper o al de Edward estaba frito.

Aclaré mi garganta y le pregunté:

─ ¿Qué dones tienes?

─Bueno… yo… puedo matar o revivir lo que yo desee.

Wow, eso si me asustó y demasiado. Me miró con arrepentimiento grabado en sus ojos, me sentí mal por mi comportamiento estúpido. No digo que no lo fuera.

─Eso es impresionante.

Me miró sin comprender, pero luego pareció recordar algo y me habló:

─ No me dijiste quiénes lo integran al clan y si les importan los dones de los vampiros.

Rayos, como puedo olvidarlo. _Por estar mirando a este ángel ¿tal vez?_─ habló mi conciencia.

─Bueno…─ le dije─ comenzaré por lo más fácil. No se interesan por los dones sobrenaturales, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Este aquelarre, como los llamas, son los Cullen. Bueno ahora te hablaré de ellos: el líder o como ellos lo ven, un padre, es el mas bondadoso que puedes encontrar, esta en contra de la violencia, entre los humanos él es un doctor, su nombre es Carlisle─ frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Cómo puede resistir la sangre de los pacientes?

Lo que hice, lo juro, lo hice sin pensar. Llevé un dedo a sus labios para callarla. Me miró confundida y sorprendida y yo también lo estaba. Retiré rápidamente el dedo índice de sus sedosos labios y traté de mantener mis manos para mí. Traté de quitar la tención que había en este momento. Seguí hablando:

─Ellos te contestarán sus dudas mejor que yo, solo te voy a hacer un resumen de sus integrantes.

Asintió. Me di cuenta de que estábamos caminando más lento comparando el ritmo que llevábamos anteriormente. Me miró como si estuviera incitándome a que continuara. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y continué:

─ Luego esta su esposa, Esme. Es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Luego está su primer hijo, en realidad conformó el clan antes de ella pero Esme lo considera su primer hijo, él lee el pensamiento de las personas─ se tensó al instante, y pude jurar que en su rostro estaba horrorizada. Traté de calmarla─: no te preocupes, para lo único que va a usar su poder es para ver si eres segura y de fiar.

─De acuerdo.

─Bueno, él se llama Edward, esta casado con Bella, y tienen una hija llamada Reneesmee.

Abrió los ojos como platos, claramente confundida, y me miró sin comprender.

─ ¿Me lo explicas, o he de preguntárselos luego?

─Eso sí te lo puedo explicar. Edward se enamoró de Bella cuando era un vampiro, pero ella no lo era. Tuvieron una hija cuando ella era humana y luego del parto la transformaron porque estaba muriendo.

Volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, parecía que estaba pensando al máximo en algo.

─ ¿Él no se arrepiente de quitarle la vida a su amor?

─Eso no lo sé.

Me miró y me sonrió, cortando otra vez el hilo de mis pensamientos. Volví a sentir estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco y eso hizo que dejara de sonreír y me mirara preocupada.

─ ¿Estas enfermo?

Aclaré mi garganta y tomé varias bocanadas de aire.

─ No te preocupes, estoy bien─ le sonreí─. ¿Quieres qué te sigua contando?

─Adelante.

─Verás, Bella se transformó y obtuvo el don de un escudo mental, es capaz de que su esposo no lea su pensamiento─ sonrió mientras miraba los árboles que estaban frente a nosotros─. Incluso era inmune a su don cuando eras humana.

─Eso es muy interesante

_No tanto como tú_─ pensé.

─Ellos dos tuvieron una hija llamada Reneesmee, ella es mitad vampiro y mitad humano, tiene pulso y crece a una velocidad anormal, oh y casi lo olvido, tiene el don de mostrar sus pensamientos por medio del tacto.

Sonrió.

─ Me encantaría conocerla

─ Ya la verás. Luego esta la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice. Ella tiene el don de ver el futuro, pero no puede ver el futuro de Reneesmee ni de los licántropos.

─Eso si es demasiado interesante.

─Lo es en verdad. Bueno ella es hermana no biológica de Edward, esta casada con Jasper, que también es un hermano no biológico de Edward, el esposo de Alice es extraño, tiene el don de controlar las emociones de quienes estén a su alrededor. Luego este otro hermano de Alice, Jasper y Edward, que tampoco es biológico, es grande y musculoso, no tiene ningún don, su nombre es Emmett. Y por último esta su esposa, Rosalie, no tiene ningún don, la vas a diferenciar muy fácil: es la más egocéntrica.

Tomé un descanso de mi largo discurso y miré a la hermosa criatura que estaba a mi lado. Me percaté de que me estaba mirando con mayor detenimiento. Comencé a sentirme nervioso y me sudaban las manos.

─Gracias por ayudarme a conocer un poco a este aquelarre, en verdad te lo agradezco.

Comenzó a faltarme el aire, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

─No hay problema─ respondí de forma entrecortada.

Soltó una risita musical y de lo más dulce, me quedé como un bobo escuchándola y grabándola en mi memoria.

─Deberías ver a un doctor, Seth.

Cuando escuché mi nombre salir de sus perfectos labios, sentí algo raro, me sentí sumamente feliz, esto es demasiado raro. Necesito ver a un psicólogo.

─Háblame de ti, por favor─ lo solté sin pensar. Vale, el daño ya estaba hecho. Me prometí a mi miso que nunca iba a avergonzarme de esa manera.

Me miró con dulzura y me habló:

─Bueno… era hija de dos empresarios que estaban en constantes viajes y me dejaban sola en mi enorme casa. Nunca supe si tenía tíos o abuelos, o primos o hermanos, nada. Me mantenían en esa casa y solo me dejaban salir para ir al Instituto. Una tarde me dijeron por medio de una carta, que mis padres fallecieron en su viaje, para entonces contaba con 16 años. Un vampiro me venía observando desde que era pequeña, me transformó en cuanto fallecieron mis padres. Su nombre era Sebastián ─ la miré con pena, pero me percaté de que había algo más, que me estaba como ocultando algo. Decidí no preguntarle, no ahora─, él me dijo que era y en lo que me convirtió. También me explico la razón por lo que lo hizo…

─ ¿Por qué lo hizo?

─No tengo nada en tu contra, pero prefiero hablarlo con los Cullen. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras estamos allí?─ estaba soñando o me estaba pidiendo que la acompañara mientras hablaba con los Cullen─ Por favor.

─Claro, no hay problema.

Me sonrió dulcemente. Todavía seguíamos caminando hasta la mansión de los Cullen. Caminamos en un silencio incómodo, no sabía que decirle para sacar una conversación.

─Y… qué hay de ti─ eso me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que quisiera saber algo de mí. Esto era raro, estaba muy claro, creo, hasta ahora que yo no era interesante. ¿Por qué quería saber ella algo de mi?─ he de imaginar que tienes padres o hermanos ¿o no?

Ya era tarde para decirle algo, pues ya estábamos en la casa de los Cullen. Su enorme mansión blanca sobresalto entre el verde del bosque.

─Mejor luego te digo. Ya estamos en la casa de los Cullen. Podrás aclarar tus dudas ahora.

Miró hacia la casa y pude jurar que había temor en sus ojos. Me miró horrorizada.

─No hay de que preocuparse, voy a estar contigo. A demás ellos son bueno, de verdad.

Asintió, algo convencida y nos dirigimos hasta la enorme casa de los Cullen.

**Bueno siento la demora jajaja!!!! Tenía muchas materias que aprobaar jijij!!!!!**

**Qué les pareció??? Quiero leer sus comentarios…**

**Gracias por leer mi ff ;)**

**-You are mi life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer**


	3. 3:Un anuncio algo confuso

**Hola a tooodooos!!!! Que tal?? Jajaj!!! Bueno aquí lees dejoo el tercer capii!!!!!**

**Declamier:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la querída Stephanie Meyer. (A excepción de mi vampira)**

**-El argumento, obviamente, me pertenece ;)**

_Capítulo 3_

_Jacob pov._

¿Dónde rayos estaba Seth?, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Este chico estaba comenzando a ponerme de mal genio. Le dije perfectamente que iba a estar aquí, con Nessie. Si no iba a venir ¿por qué no avisaba? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, como una loca madre desesperada.

Comencé a sentirme relajado. Maldito Jasper, y maldito sus dones. Aquí estaba comenzando a sentirme altamente molesto.

─Tranquilo, Jacob─ habló Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá con Bella a su lado, pasando su brazo por detrás de ella. Me sonreía de forma burlona.

Yo estaba sentado en el suelo con Nessie, jugando con pedazos de un juego de cubiertos de platino de Esme destrozados. La pequeña tenía mucha fuerza.

─ ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Lo único que estaba haciendo es dormir. Él no es así, cuando se trata de venir aquí a jugar con Reneesmee, es el primero en decir sí.

Bella me miró algo preocupada.

─Tal vez tuvo algo importante que hacer─ me dijo─. ¿Sabes si había quedado con alguien? ¿Con su madre tal vez?

Fruncí el seño en señal de frustración, en realidad no sabía nada. Una pequeña mano se posó en mi mejilla y vi a Seth, con Nessie en sus brazos y los dos reían y luego se vino unas palabras que decían: "Dónde está".

Miré a los enormes ojos marrones de Nessie y la vi triste. Pasé una mano por su cabello rizado intentando borrar la tristeza de sus hermosos ojos.

─ Ya vendrá─ le dije a Nessie, no muy convencido. Ella bajó la cabeza y siguió destrozando los cubiertos, parecía que intentaba mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa. Di un largo suspiró para intentar calmarme, ¿por qué esto me estaba dando mala espina?

Esme estaba en la oficina de Carlisle, con Carlisle ahí. Alice y Jasper estaban en el comedor, que nunca se uso para tales propósitos, hablando y mirándose. La egocéntrica y el grandulón estaban en no se donde haciendo no se que cosa. Y yo aquí con los padres de mi imprimación en el living. Rayos, eso si era desesperante.

Me preocupé por Seth y sobre la conversación que habíamos tenido anoche. ¿Y si Seth hizo algo tonto?, ¿y si Sam descubrió lo que quería? Seguramente estaba dándole un discurso sobre eso… vaya, me estoy volviendo loco.

Una voz cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos, me giré y me encontré con Edward.

─ ¿De qué trata esa conversación?─ _estúpido chupasangre_─ pensé─ _deja de leer mis pensamientos, agradecería un poco de privacidad._

Me sonrió de forma burlona. Bella se percató de ello y miró a Edward y luego a mí confusa.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó Bella irritada.

Edward miró a Bella.

─No es nada, amor. Solo quería saber acerca de la conversación que tuvieron Seth y Jacob cuando se fueron anoche. Solo sentía curiosidad.

_Tu siempre tienes curiosidad con lo que no te importa_─ pensé.

Ella me miró, como si quisiera una repuesta. Suspiré de frustración, acaso me estaban obligando a declarar una conversación privada.

─No es eso, Jacob─ me dijo Edward ─_si claro _─pensé─ _y luego dicen que me meto en donde no me llaman_ ─ Sabes que no es así, ─ continuó─ solo es que nos preocupa Seth. Él nos importa demasiado, al igual que tú, también nos preocupamos.

_Como sea_─ pensé─ _le prometí no decirle a nadie acerca de eso._

Edward suspiró, Bella frunció el seño. Estaba claro que estaba molesta porque no sabía nada de lo que estaba diciendo en mi mente. Estoy cansado de sus interrogatorios, que ¿son los detectives y yo el sospechoso?

─Bella, ¿podrías ayudarme a elegir nuevas combinaciones de ropa? Es que Rosalie no esta para ayudarme─ hablo la duendecillo. No espero una respuesta de Bella, la arrastro, literalmente, hacia las escaleras en contra de su voluntad─ .Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron por las escaleras. Sabía perfectamente que el duendecillo lo hizo para que le dijera a Edward acerca de la conversación de Seth. Rayos, no entienden lo que es un "no".

─Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo nos preocupamos por Seth, al igual que tú.

─Claro, Edward. No soy idiota. La conversación que tuvimos Seth y yo es totalmente confidencial. No puedo decírtelo, era solo entre nosotros.

Suspiró y me miró fijamente, al parecer intentaba oírlo en mi cabeza. Ja, acaso no se daba cuenta que ya llevaba practicando el no pensar en algo específico cuando estaba cerca de él.

─ Si lo se, pero creía que podía al menos saber lo que lo pone triste a Seth.

Él es mayor ya, no necesita de una niñera o un psicólogo.

─Jacob, solo quiero ayudar a Seth. No te pido que me digas toda la conversación, solo de que se trataba.

Suspiré pesadamente, ¿Por qué rayos debo hacerlo? Me rindo, si este estúpido chupasangre va a dejar de molestarme solo por decírselo entonces, acepto. Lo lamento Seth.

Le conté de trataba la conversación que habíamos tenido. Él se quedó callado en toda mi larga explicación, escuchando atentamente para luego, seguramente, hacerme un interrogatorio de ello.

Luego de mis minutos de tortura, miré a Edward y le dije:

─Espero que con eso te baste, sandijuela, no pienso hacerlo otra vez─ se lo dije con el seño fruncido.

Sonrió de forma estúpida y molesta, como odiaba a este vampiro, pero él era el padre de mi hermosa Reneesmee y debería aceptarlo, por más duro que fuera.

De pronto Bella bajó de las escaleras con Alice. Bella la estaba cargando, mientras el duendecillo tenía la vista perdida, seguramente teniendo una visión. Jasper acudió al instante y junto a Bella la sentaron en el sofá. Edward desapareció, al parecer fue a buscar al doc. Alice seguía con la vista perdida, viendo vaya a saber que cosa. El raro intento hacerle preguntas acerca de su visión pero no las contestaba, seguía perdida.

─Por favor, Alice. ¿Qué es lo que ves?─ volvió a preguntar el rubio a la enana por quinta vez.

Por un minuto ella no habló. Al instante, bajó Edward con el doctor y su esposa, sus rostros reflejaban ansiedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Acudieron a nuestro lado y miraron a Alice. Como si no fuera verdad el duendecillo por fin habló:

─Veo una chica en el bosque─ dijo aún con la mirada perdida. Los Cullen se miraron unos a otros.

Cargué a Nessie del lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Mi pequeña estaba realmente preocupada e hice lo posible por calmarla, su tía seguía igual.

─ ¿Cómo es ella? y ¿Qué está haciendo?─ preguntó Jasper.

Pareció que ella intentaba concentrarse. Frunció el seño, al parecer intentaba esforzarse por poder buscar la respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

─No lo se─ dijo─. Está muy oscuro. Ella esta caminando en el bosque. Parece estar buscando algo.

Fruncí el seño. Esto es demasiado raro: una chica en el bosque, sola, buscando algo; ¿qué importancia tiene?, ¿A caso la conocen los Cullen?

─ No─ habló Edward. Por un momento creí que le estaba respondiendo el pensamiento de alguien, pero él tenía la vista fija en mi─. Al igual que Alice, es completamente difícil saber quién es ella. No la reconozco, no le he visto jamás, no me es familiar, no puedo ver su rostro.

Entonces ¿por qué lo vio Alice? No tiene sentido. Si no la conoce ni la ha visto nunca.

─Sus visiones no son una ciencia cierta y tampoco puede ver, a veces, lo que ella quiera. Como esta visión. Tal vez sea algo que tenga que saber o pudo ser al azar. No lo sabemos─ volvió a hablar Edward, respondiendo mi pregunta.

Alice salió de su trance y se fue con Jasper a su habitación mientras Esme y Carlisle se quedaron en el comedor. Edward y Bella volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, al parecer intentando calmarse yo, por mi parte, volví a sentarme con Nessie en la alfombra.

Mi pequeña volvió a poner su atención en el juego destrozado de platino de Esme. Le miré el rostro y la vi muy preocupada. Levanté la mano y toqué la de mi Reneesmee. Lo primero que vi fue a Seth en el bosque y luego en la casa de los Cullen. Al parecer mi Nessie intentaba hacerse una idea de dónde rayos estaba.

Suspiré pesadamente. Esto estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

_Alice pov._

Esa visión me había dejado completamente confundida ¿qué quería decir y quién era esa extraña chica que estaba en el bosque? Una mano que se posó en mi hombro y cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con mi Jasper. Él, a su vez, intentaba calmarme enviando hondas de tranquilidad.

Le sonreí.

─Estoy bien─ le dije─. Es solo que intento saber quién era esa chica.

Me sonrió.

─Tal vez fue solo al azar, como dijo Edward─ _otra vez lo mismo_─ pensé─. Tal vez lo viste sin querer hacerlo.

Fruncí el seño ante sus palabras.

─ Eso es lo que me trae inquieta─ le dije, evidentemente frustrada─. Siempre bloqueo las visiones que no tienen sentido y solo veo las importantes, y ahora vi una que posiblemente sea importante, ésta.

Suspiró pesadamente.

─ Tal vez si o tal vez no. No se sabe, Alice─ me envió más hondas de tranquilidad─. Si es importante no podemos hacer nada. La visión misma no nos dice nada en concreto. Tal vez debemos esperar, luego si llega a suceder de nuevo estaremos más informados.

Asentí en modo de comprensión.

Seguimos hablando sobre Nessie, mi querido Jasper se ponía inquieto todavía por Bella aunque ella ya había demostrado muy bien su autocontrol. Me reía por su actitud protectora, al parecer se tomaba muy en serio el papel de tío.

Le di un dulce beso en la mejilla cuando frunció en seño por lo de Seth. No quería que se preocupara tanto, ya había muchas personas preocupadas por eso.

Pensé en esa extraña chica y el bosque e intenté ver otra cosa sobre ella. Y fue en ese momento cuando todo se volvió negro.

_-visión-_

En mi visión vi a una chica en el bosque, no podía verle el rostro, estaba muy oscuro. Esta estaba mirando unas flores en un claro. Un joven se le acercó por detrás, ella se asustó, pero luego se calmó al ver que el joven no tenía malas intenciones. El chico se acercó a ella y todo se volvió negro.

_-fin de la visión-_

─ ¿Qué viste, Alice?─ preguntó Jasper.

─ ¿Qué fue eso Alice?─ preguntó, ahora Edward.

Caí en cuente de que estaba en el living sentada en el sofá, con toda mi familia mirándome curiosa y preocupada.

Miré a Edward.

─ No lo sé─ bajé la vista─. Yo también estoy muy confundida Edward. Ni siquiera se de que trata esa visión.

¿Esto tenía algún significado? ¿Por qué veías estas visiones sin sentido? No me decían nada.

─ ¿Pero Alice─ habló Edward─ tu no bloqueas las visiones sin sentido?

Lo miré.

─Si lo hago. Pero lo que no comprendo es por qué las veo. Tienen que ser importantes, pero no nos dicen nada.

Jasper frunció el seño, preocupado.

─ Tal vez sea algo de lo que tienes que estar atenta─ me dijo Carlisle muy pensativo.

Me quedé perpleja, obviamente era algo de lo que tenía que estar informada. Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿de qué?

La visión en si no me decía nada en concreto, y eso me molestaba. No estaba acostumbrada a no enterarme de algo, yo sabía todo hasta los detalles más mínimos. Esto no podía ser una excepción de ello.

Ya sea que tuviera significado o no, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados sin saber de que trataba esa visión. En lo más profundo de mí ser, sabía que esa visión me advertía de algo.

_Edward pov._

La visión de Alice me había dejado bastante confuso, sabía que ella bloqueaba las visiones sin sentido y tanto ella como yo estábamos muy preocupados por la razón de aquella. Era muy extraña, nos informaba de algo y a la vez no, eso me ponía más ansioso.

¿Quiénes eran las personas de la visión de Alice? No las había visto jamás en mi existencia.

Suspiré.

Me senté en el sofá con mi amada Bella una vez que se fueron todos, quedándome con mi esposa, mi hija y el perro.

Pensé a fondo sobre la visión de Alice. Ansiaba saber quienes eran las personas de aquella extraña visión.

Unos pensamientos cortaron el hilo de mi concentración. La reconocí de inmediato, era Seth. Pero algo estaba pasando, había otros pensamientos que no eran de él ni de ninguno de las personas que estaba en la casa. Entonces vi por la mente de Seth a una hermosísima chica que le estaba acompañando, y juntos se dirigían hacia aquí.

Sin pensarlo, me puse de pié rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta para encontrarme con ellos.

**Buenoo que les parecio??? Quiero que me digan una cosa******** que me aclaren si quieren que siga subiendo capis… para no subirlos sin sentido… me ahorraría muchas cosas…**

**Quiero leer sus comentarios ;)**

**-You are mi life now-**

**Flor-vampireslayer**


	4. 4:Algo inesperado

_**Hola!!!!**_

_**Recurden:**_

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Señora Setephanie Meyer (a excepción de mi vampira :D)**_

_**-El argumento sí me pertenece.**_

_Capítulo 4._

_Seth pov_

Se veía realmente nerviosa, pero le aseguré que no tenía por qué estarlo. Los Cullen eran lo vampiros más buenos que he conocido y ella no peligraba por nada.

Sentí una terrible necesidad de tomarle la mano y calmarla, pero me vería como una especie de acosador que osaba tocarla. Solo nos conocimos hace un par de horas, ella tal vez todavía no confiaba del todo en mí.

Me entristecí de forma repentina ante aquella suposición.

Sentí la puerta de la mansión de los Cullen abrirse rápidamente. Miré en esa dirección y me encontré con un Edward confuso y a la vez sorprendido. Catherine se tensó al instante.

Seguramente Edward estaba así porque traje a una extraña vampira a su hogar. Intenté calmarle.

_Edward, ella los estaba buscando. Quería que hacerles algunas preguntas. Ella no quiere ser un monstruo, ella quiere ser vegetariana como ustedes. No es mala. No tienen de que preocuparse, me cerciore de aquello antes de traerla aquí. _

Vi como Edward relajaba su postura.

Sonrió.

─Esta bien─ dijo Edward más tranquilo─. Aclararemos tus dudas, Catherine─ le dijo mientras la miraba.

Ella pareció asombrada de que supiera su nombre.

─ Gracias─ se limitó a decir.

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello y la miró con mucha curiosidad.

─ Y si no te importa quiero oír tu historia. Me pica la curiosidad─ _siempre tienes curiosidad con lo que no te importa_─ pensé. Él se limito a sonreír, como si recordará algo en particular─. Si no lo quieres hacer lo entenderé.

Ella me miró y luego a Edward y sonrió.

─ Claro que les contaré mi historia. A demás se lo prometí─ dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, sentí como el rubor se iba formando en mis mejillas.

Edward sonrió complacido.

─ Entra.

Cuando atravesé la puerta me encontré con toda la familia en el living, todos con expresión ansiosa.

En cuanto Nessie me vio, salto de los brazos de Jacob para venir a mi encuentro.

Le sonreí mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos.

Tocó mi mejilla con su pequeña manita, me transmitía un pensamiento. Me decía que me extrañó y que estaba preocupada.

Tomé su pequeña manito entre la mía y la miré con dulzura.

─Estoy bien. No me pasó nada. Traje a una amiga─ le dije mientras miraba a Catherine.

Ella miraba a Nessie con gran admiración, nadie puede resistirse al encanto natural de la pequeña Renesmee. Le sonreí.

Carlisle se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella y posó una mano en su hombro.

─Siéntate, y pregúntanos lo que desees. Pero antes quisiera saber tu historia y como terminaste así, si no te molesta claro esta.

Ella asintió y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

Escaneó con la mirada a todos los que estaban presentes y habló.

─Era hija de dos empresarios exitosos. Ellos estaban en constantes viajes de negocios y me dejaban sola en mi hogar, solo me dejaban salir para ir a la escuela. Nunca vi a mis abuelos, o a primos, o a tíos, algún familiar; ni siquiera sabía si ellos existían. Un día me avisaron de que mis padres murieron en un accidente mientras viajaban─ ahora no estaba mirando a nadie, sino que miraba sus piernas mientras tomaba su medallón y lo encerraba en su puño─. Un vampiro me venía vigilando desde que era pequeña y me transformó. Más tarde descubrí que su razón para transformarme era mantener un recuerdo de su hija, yo era muy parecida a ella. Tenía 16 cuando lo hizo. Su nombre era Sebastián.

Pasaron seis meses desde mi transformación. Estábamos los dos en su hogar cuando un enorme aquelarre de vampiros intentó atacarnos, para tener más territorio de casería. Él me dijo que huyera y que no volviera, que él los iba a entretener mientras yo huía. Por supuesto, me negué a abandonarlo, era lo más cercano a familia que había tenido. Me obligó a hacerlo inventando la escusa de que era una orden.

Hice lo que me pidió, huí lo más rápido posible de allí. Quería volver y decirle que viniera conmigo. Pero cuando intenté hacerlo, cinco vampiros de ojos rojos me tenían rodeada. Fue en ese momento en el que oí el grito desgarrador de mi creador. Intenté volver a la fuerza, pero no me lo permitieron. Me puse furiosa.

Los cinco vampiros gritaron de dolor, como si algo los estuviera torturando. Se tomaron de la cabeza y cayeron arrodillados en el pasto mientras seguían gritando. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvieron polvo. Entonces descubrí mi don ─ los Cullen la miraron sorprendidos al igual que yo. Ella continuó.

Huí de aquel lugar, alejándome los más pronto posible como él lo había pedido. Pasaron ocho meses desde que perdí a mi padre y vague sin rumbo hasta que llegué a México. Allí me encontré a un aquelarre que estaba de paso y que parecía de la realeza, les pedí ayuda, quería buscar otra fuente de alimento que no fueran los humanos. Aunque no haya conocido a mis familiares no quiere decir que nunca existieron, y la idea de que pueda matarlos algún día sin darme cuenta me atormentaba. Ellos me hablaron de ustedes y de su forma de alimentación─ levantó la vista posándose en todos los Cullen─ y decidí venir hasta aquí.

La miraron sorprendida, creo que no se esperaban esto.

─ ¿Quién te dijo que nos encontrábamos aquí?─ le preguntó Carlisle.

Ella lo miró seriamente y le respondió:

─ Creo que se hacían llamar los Vulturis. Un clan de Italia.

Carlisle asintió a modo de comprensión mientras sonreía.

Entonces recordé algo, ella estaba preocupada por sus dones ante los Cullen. Edward leyó mi mente y la miró con curiosidad.

─ Ese clan se interesó por tus dones verdad. No me sorprende.

Catherine lo miró sorprendida al igual que todos los que estaban presentes. Esme se adelantó unos pasos y le preguntó:

─ ¿Podrías explicarnos lo que dijo Edward?

Catherine la miró y le sonrió mientras asentía.

─ No se cómo, pero descubrieron mis dones. Me ofrecieron un lugar en su clan, pero me negué, parecían muy ansiosos de que aceptara aquel puesto. Quería encontrarlos a ustedes antes y, a demás, ellos beben sangre humana y lo que yo quiero hacer es cambiar, no quiero matar a personas inocentes.

Carlisle la miró con un sentimiento oculto, pero descubrí que sentía un poco de admiración hacia la extraña vampira. Él la comprendía.

Miré a Catherine y recordé ese extraño medallón con el nombre de Francesca. Edward me miró curioso para luego posar su vista en Catherine.

─Según Seth, tú te llamas Catherine. Pero ese medallón tiene el nombre de Francesca ¿Por qué? Si es algo personal no lo respondas, lo entenderé.

Ella miró a Edward con dulzura y habló con esa perfecta melodía de su voz.

─ No es nada personal. Grabé el nombre de mi madre en él para mantener su recuerdo aunque ni siquiera la recuerdo─ en su voz parecía que estaba ocultando algo, pero no debíamos presionarla.

Edward también sabía que ocultaba algo, pero era mejor no obligarla. Ahora era el turno de Catherine hacer las preguntas.

Miró a todos los que estaban presentes, como si buscara las palabras correctas para comenzar. Esme se dio cuenta y le infundió ánimos para que comenzara tocándole el hombro con mucha dulzura.

Suspiró.

─ ¿Cómo decidieron cambiar su forma de alimento?

Carlisle le sonrió.

Le habló de sus primeros días cuando se transformó, el hambre que pasó en esos días y, también su deseo de acabar con su existencia. Catherine escuchó atenta a las palabras del doctor y sintió cierta admiración por él cuando le habló de su sueño de curar personas.

Luego le explicó como se unieron a su clan los demás. Ella estaba muy confundida al principio pero comprendió todo a la perfección.

Cuando terminó Carlisle con su larga tarea la miró fijamente, esperando por supuesto otra pregunta que deseara hacer Catherine.

Ella se mostró pensativa por unos momentos, pero luego pareció que no tenía más dudas que preguntar.

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a despedirse de todos pero Alice la detuvo junto con Edward.

─ No te vayas, por favor─ le dijo la duendecillo. Miró a Carlisle y a Esme─. ¿Puede quedarse por un tiempo? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Catherine la miró sorprendida y sin comprender. Carlisle y Esme se miraron como si lo estuvieran delibrando entre sus miradas. Esme sonrió a su esposo mientras asentía. En los ojos de ella había cierto brillo de esperanza sobre algo que no comprendí.

Carlisle miró a Catherine y al resto de sus hijos. Todos ellos tenían un deje de esperanza por la extraña vampira se quedará por unos días. Todos menos Rosalie, que parecía que todavía no confiaba mucho en ella. Y Jacob, bueno pues era Jacob.

Una enorme sonrisa blanca se extendió por todo el rostro de Alice, seguramente que ya vio la decisión de Carlisle, y saltó para abrazar a su nueva amiga, he de suponer.

Catherine quedó estática y sin comprender, pero le devolvió el abrazo a la duendecillo que tenía colgando de su cuello. Todos sonreían, incluso Nessie. Esta última saltó de mis brazos y fue a acompañar a su tía, Alice.

Quedé en shock por la reacción de Reneesme, pues recordé ipso facto de dos cosas:

-que Nessie tenía un corazón latiendo, por lo tanto sangre siendo bombeada por todo su cuerpo.

-que nuestro nuevo huésped no había bebido desde hace más de ocho meses.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y lo único que pude ver fue a Jasper sosteniendo a Nessie con Edward en frente protegiéndolos, lejos del alcance de Catherine. Pero ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía parada en donde estaba con los ojos más dorados de lo normal, un dorado más claro que los de los Cullen.

Emmett había alejado a Alice del abrazo de su nuevo inquilino. La duendecillo tenía el seño fruncido en señal de frustración. Se alejo del abrazo protector de su hermano y se adelantó unos pasos, sonriente para quedarse en frente de Catherine.

─ Discúlpalos. Ellos quieren mucho a Reneesme, y como tú no bebiste desde hace más de ocho meses bueno…

Catherine sonrió a modo de comprensión.

─ Entiendo. No importa, ellos quieren proteger a su tesoro más preciado. No los culpo. Yo también haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación.

Alice miró al resto de su familia y les señaló los ojos dorados de Catherine, demostrándoles que ella ni siquiera tenía hambre.

Carlisle sonrió.

─Me impresiona que después de tanto tiempo no tengas sed. Apenas pasó un año casi desde tu transformación.

Catherine le sonrió.

─Prefiero morirme de hambre, aunque se que no es posible, a matar a una persona inocente.

Todos estaban perplejos por las palabras de ella, incluso Jacob. Esme se adelantó unos pasos para quedar en frente de Catherine mientras le sonreía.

─ Por favor quédate con nosotros por un tiempo─ le suplicó─. Como no tienes en donde quedarte, te ofrecemos nuestra hospitalidad; quédate unos días. Puedes irte cuando lo desees.

Catherine miró con extrema tristeza a la esposa del doctor.

─No creo que sea lo correcto.

Alice, que todavía estaba colgada de su cuello, frunció el seño.

─¡¡¡Anda quédate, por favor!!!─ Le sonrió─. Solo será por unos días. A demás puedes marcharte cuando lo creas necesario.

Todos los Cullen estaban ansiosos de que aceptara su propuesta. Pero como siempre, fue Alice la que la supo primero que nadie.

Comenzó a dar brincos mientras sonreía feliz. Todos los Cullen sonrieron menos Jacob y Rosalie. Yo, por otro lado, pensé que era la mejor noticia que había recibido; estaba con sonriendo como un bobo.

Esme abrazó a Catherine como si fuera otra de sus hijos. Ella le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazó. Carlisle se adelantó y también dio un corto abrazo a Catherine.

Cuando ella terminó de abrazar a los tres, Emmett se acercó a Catherine y la envolvió en unos de sus fuertes abrazos de oso. Eso sorprendió demasiado a todos, incluyendo a Rosalie, que parecía que iba a estallar de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Observé gracioso como Bella se alejaba lentamente de ella.

Catherine estaba en shock, pero le sonrió al grandulón y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando él la soltó, Alice se acercó brincando como una bailarina mientras seguía sonriendo hasta ella y le dijo:

─Bueno, así como estas vestida me deja en claro una cosa─ se tomo del mentón mientras sonreía─. Tú eres la chica de mi visión, y Seth─ dijo mirándome a mi─ es el extraño que la encontró.

¿Visión? ¿Ella tuvo una visión de Catherine y yo?

─Eso explica porque se veía tan oscuro─ dijo mirando, ahora, a Edward─. No puedo ver licántropos.

Jacob sonrió.

─Bueno enana, por fin dejas de tener esa cara frustrada por no saber a que se refería esas visiones que viste. Me alegra que nuestra raza creara tu enfado por unas pocas horas, es genial.

Alice le frunció el seño.

Nessie, que todavía seguía en los brazos de Jasper, se debatía por soltarse e ir con Catherine. Cuando todos lo comprendieron la miraron sorprendidos, no creían que la pequeña quisiera acercarse y abrazar a una recién conocida.

Catherine le sonrió a la pequeña Reneesme en cuanto descubrió sus intenciones.

─Será mejor que vaya a cazar pequeña─ miró a todos los Cullen─. Para que estén más seguros y se sientan cómodos con mi presencia.

Emmett se acercó ansioso a ella mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

─Te acompañaré, te enseñaré los límites para que puedas cazar sin violar ningún tratado.

Rosalie echaba chispas. Acaso su esposo no se daba cuenta que ella hervía de pura rabia. Comencé a sentirme preocupado por Catherine, parecía que en cualquier momento la rubia podría saltar sobre ella para desmembrarla de forma sanguinaria y quemar sus miembros.

Para mi gran alivio, nuestra nueva amiga aceptó la propuesta de Emmett y juntos salieron de la casa a velocidad vampírica.

Me dieron un poco de celos el que él la acompañara, pero quería demasiado a Emmett y no quería que acabara desmembrado por su esposa. Era mejor que se fuera para enfriar los celos de Rosalie.

Reí para mis adentros, él no sabía el peligro que lo esperaba en su casa. Edward me sonrió, creo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pensar.

Suspiré y me giré para encontrarme con un Jacob muy enojado. ¿¡Qué rayos hice ahora!?

**Bueno!!!! Aquí les dejo otro capi!!!!**

**Gracias a mi mejor amiga y a ****Dehianira-Cullen, no voy a dejar de escribir, les haré caso chicas. Tienen razón. Terminaré esta historia. ****Gracias por leerme!!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	5. 5:Problemas y más problemas

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Setephanie Meyer.**

**-El argumento, (y… la vampira), obviamente me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 5.

Catherine Pov.

Me sorprendió demasiado que, el musculoso que respondía por el nombre de Emmett, me acompañara para cazar y mostrarme los límites del lugar. Pensé que les tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a mi presencia, pero como siempre la sorprendida tengo que ser yo.

Los límites del tratado que tenían ellos con los hombres lobo era algo confuso, pero los reconocí bien y le agradecí a Emmett por ayudarme a no quebrantar la alianza que tenía con los licántropos mientras estuviera viviendo en su casa, por más corto que fuera el período.

Me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¡Que mal que te cambies de bando!─ exclamó. Le fruncí el seño completamente molesta.

A veces era alguien gracioso, tolerable, pero cuando hacía esos comentarios tontos sentía el deseo de ignorarlo de cualquier forma posible. Me exasperaba.

Vio mi rostro molesto y elevó sus hombros con total indiferencia. Me sonrió nuevamente.

─Muéstrame tu don, me pica la curiosidad.

Sonreí maléficamente, seguro que asustaría un poco al grandulón. Eso va a ser muy divertido.

Seth pov.

Observé atemorizado el rostro molesto de Jacob. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho debe haber sido muy malo, nunca lo había visto así de molesto y menos conmigo.

Le sonreí inocentemente.

─Tenemos que hablar─ me dijo él aún frunciendo el seño.

Tragué en seco, hasta donde sabía no iba a salir de esto. Suspiré pausadamente y asentí a modo de comprensión.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, comprendí que íbamos a tener nuestra charla afuera. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de seguramente era muy grave, tanto que necesitábamos hablar a solas lejos de los Cullen.

Nessie me miró triste. Se acercó a mí, me agaché para que mi rostro quedara a su altura. Ella colocó su pequeña mano allí "Vas a volver verdad", me preguntaba preocupada.

Tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías y le sonreí mientras asentía.

Volví a erguirme y salí hacia el exterior de la casa de los Cullen. Pasé la vista por todo el bosque que me rodeaba en ese momento y me encontré a Jacob, parado de brazos cruzados mientras mantenía la expresión sería de antes.

Me acerqué hasta él.

─Sam me informó de algo por teléfono. Algo de lo que él mismo quiere hablarte personalmente.

Fruncí el seño.

─¿Es malo?

Me miró solemnemente.

─Depende de lo que entiendas por malo.

─¿Qué es?─ me sentía nervioso. Por que no me daba una repuesta y ya.

Bajó la vista.

─Me dijo que lo quería hablar contigo.

─ ¿¡Pues, que esperamos!?─ le dije completamente exasperado.

Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no era de felicidad.

─Tranquilo. Vámonos.

Asentí ansioso.

Jacob comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, sin pensarlo dos veces le seguí.

Sabía que cambiaríamos de forma, mi amigo estaba comenzando a quitarse la ropa. Comencé a imitarlo, me despojé de mis ropas y las amarré a mi tobillo. Comencé a sentir un fuerte calor que recorría por todo mi cuerpo, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar.

Di un salto, para aterrizar ahora en cuatro patas de color arena. Otra vez me golpeó un sentimiento de libertad mientras corría detrás de mi amigo, ese sentimiento que solo compartíamos los licántropos.

"_¿De qué quería hablarme Sam?"─ _le pregunté con mis pensamientos_._

Jacob suspiró.

"_Se paciente, Seth."_

Fruncí el seño.

"_De acuerdo"_

Seguimos corriendo veloces. Durante todo el transcurso intenté ver si pensaba sobre la charla que tendría con Sam luego, sabía que él estaba muy bien informado sobre todo esto. Pero como siempre él no intentaba pensar en eso. Esto estaba colmando el vaso de mi paciencia.

Cuando llegamos al lugar ya estaban todos reunidos allí. Pasé la mirada a cada uno de los Clearwater. Comprendí que era el único que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que iba a informarme Sam.

Fruncí el seño.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_ pregunté.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, como deliberando algo, pero no estaban pensando en nada.

Bufé.

"_¿Me lo van a decir? ¿Sí o no?"_

Dejaron de mirarse entre ellos, Sam se adelantó unos pasos para quedar en frente de mí. Me miró a los ojos.

"_Sabemos donde está tu hermana"_

Alice pov.

Me alegré mucho en cuanto supe que Catherine se quedaría con nosotros por un tiempo. Ansiaba probar nuevos diseños en ella, se me ocurrían tantos el solo mirarla por unos segundos.

Entré brincando de felicidad a mi habitación para buscar el ordenador y ponerme a diseñar los conjuntos de ropas que estaban pasando por mi cabeza.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me di cuenta que estaba acompañada. Era Rosalie. Se veía muy molesta y a la vez muy triste. Me miró a los ojos con mucha frustración.

La miré preocupada.

─¿Qué sucede Rose?

Elevó una ceja y me sonrió sarcásticamente.

─Sucederme. ¿A mí? No me sucede nada─ estaba siendo muy sarcástica.

Le fruncí el seño mientras me cruzaba los brazos.

─Si, claro Rosalie. Dime que rayos te pasa.

Suspiró a modo de frustración. Se adelantó unos pasos y se sentó en mi sofá. Se tomó de las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos, como para calmar la ira que seguramente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Abrió los ojos y me miró, me sorprendí al ver sus ojos completamente negros por la rabia.

─Esta chica llega y todos la aceptan. Incluso Emmett la abrazó como si se conocieran desde siempre, y Esme y Carlisle la aceptan como otro miembro de nuestro clan diciéndole que se quede. ¡Hasta Edward! Y ahora tú─ me señaló─ te pones a diseñar ropa para ella. Y Nessie… ¿¡Qué rayos les sucede a todos!? ¿¡Acaso están locos!? Ella es una completa desconocida que vino de vaya a saber dónde y se va aquedar aquí por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Era muy fácil deducir que Rosalie estaba completamente celosa, hasta un idiota podría darse cuenta de ello.

Le sonreí.

─Cálmate. Ella no tiene un hogar, ni siquiera familia. Esta total y completamente sola. No es justo para ella, no hizo nada malo. Ni cuando era humana.

Ella rodó los ojos.

─A demás, si es por Emmett por que estas así, te aseguro que a ella ni siquiera le interesa. Él es tu esposo y por eso ni siquiera le mira, respeta tu matrimonio.

Respiró hondo.

─Me da mala espina. ¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo?

─No─ le mentí.

En realidad todavía no sabía si mentía o no. La decisión de Catherine estaba difusa, aún no se decidía por cuanto tiempo se iba a quedar. Me prometí a mi misma que haría todo lo posible para que se quedara por más tiempo.

Sentí que faltaba algo alrededor. Miré en todas direcciones. Me faltaba… Jasper.

Rosalie me sonrió malignamente.

─No lo vas a encontrar aquí. Como según tú no hay nada de que preocuparse por la vampira, no te molestará que tú esposo siguió a Emmett un tiempo después de que partiera con Catherine. Al parecer sentía un poco de curiosidad por ella y fue a saciarla.

Abrí los ojos como platos, en ningún momento lo vi salir. Ni siquiera tuve una visión. Bajé la vista y me concentré en ver algo. Cuando por fin lo pude hacer vi que Jasper solo sentía curiosidad por los dones de Catherine.

Suspiré aliviada, por un momento pensé que perdería a mi amado Jasper.

Rosalie me sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta. Se volvió para encontrarse con mi rostro.

─Voy a alimentar a Nessie. Espero que hayas cambiado tu forma de verla. Para mí sigue igual, nada va a cambiarlo.

Y salió de mi habitación a velocidad humana dejándome completamente estupefacta.

Jasper pov.

Los seguía de cerca, intentando no ser visto. Necesitaba saber qué clases de dones tenía y cómo actuaban. Me sentí muy mal por no avisarle a Alice, seguramente ella notaría mi ausencia y apuesto que se enojaría bastante por no avisarle siquiera de donde estaba. Pero contaba con que ella me perdonara por marcharme en cuanto le digiera mi razón de hacerlo.

Fruncí el seño ante los comentarios que le decía mi hermano a Catherine, ¿acaso ese idiota no podía comportarse amablemente con alguien que posiblemente se quedaría en nuestra casa? Negué internamente, con Emmett eso era imposible.

Me puse alerta cuando mi torpe hermano le preguntó a ella sobre sus dones. Ella sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta, seguramente intentará asustar un poco a Emmett. Prometí que recordaría esto por toda mi existencia y que luego se lo mostraría a Edward para que junto nos riéramos de él.

Catherine pareció pensar al máximo en algo mientras pasaba su vista por su alrededor, como buscando algo.

─ ¿Me lo vas a mostrar o no? ¿Te avergüenza tu don?─ preguntó el idiota de mi hermano.

Ella le frunció el seño y luego le sonrió.

─Por supuesto que sí. Y no me avergüenza usarlos.

Él se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a modo de reto.

─Pues… ¿Qué esperas?

En un acto que me sorprendió, Catherine desapareció.

La busqué por todas partes pero no lograba hallarla. ¿Ese no podía ser su don? Fruncí el seño al no comprender lo que ocurría.

─Hola Jasper─ susurró una dulce voz en mi oído.

Me volví rápidamente para encontrarme con Catherine que sonreía amablemente. Sorprendido como lo estaba no podía articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera sentí sus emociones ni su olor. Me percaté de que olía a un dulce aroma a chocolate muy embriagador.

Emmett vino a velocidad vampírica hasta donde estábamos. El lugar donde había elegido para espiarlos estaba muy lejos de ellos, para que no sintieran mi presencia.

Mi hermano me vio sorprendido y frunció el seño en señal de frustración.

─¡Oh! Ni siquiera te sentí─ habló como un niño que quería un dulce─. Me hubiera gustado que yo te diera el susto.

Lo miré incrédulo, _cómo si el supiera hacer eso_-pensé con ironía.

Me frunció el seño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Me miró expectante.

─¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?

Tragué en seco. ¿Se los decía o no?

Catherine me miraba dulcemente, sospesé que también ansiaba oír mi respuesta.

─Bueno… yo…mmm.

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada.

─¡Anda, dilo!

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

─Sentía curiosidad de ver cómo actúa el don de Catherine.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Seguramente que ahora recibiría una de las bromas de Emmett.

Como era de esperarse, soltó otra carcajada.

─No eres el único que esta interesado─ actuó como si se quitara una lágrima invisible mientras se reía.

Catherine me sonrió. Por un momento creí que nos mandaría al diablo a los dos y se marcharía a nuestra casa para poder estar en paz. Pero siempre me sorprendía su actitud bondadosa, era algo inexplicable. Algo… fascinante.

Suspiró.

─De acuerdo─ dijo ella─. Pero solo lo haré una vez, no pienso repetirlo. Es muy peligroso.

Emmett enarcó una ceja y yo la miré confuso.

─De acuerdo─ dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba, he de suponer. Observamos boquiabiertos como los árboles, los arbustos y demás plantas que nos rodeaba comenzaban a moverse y a contraerse. En un momento todas las plantas empezaban a marchitarse lentamente, hasta volverse polvo.

Emmett y yo contemplamos sorprendidos lo ocurrido, toda la vegetación que nos rodeaba en ese momento estaba hecha polvo. Tomé un poco de ese polvo en mis manos: era fino y se me escurría por las manos. Lo que me sorprendió de este polvo es que era total y completamente gris, como cenizas.

Catherine abrió los ojos, parecía muy agotada.

Emmett le sonrió tontamente.

─¡¡¡Eso fue genial!!!

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

Mi hermano y yo nos preocupamos.

─¿¡Qué te sucede!?─ le preguntamos alarmados.

Sonrió.

─No es nada, chicos. Es que… toma mucho esfuerzo concentrarse. Si no lo hago podría haber vuelto polvo a todo Forks.

Abrimos los ojos como platos, sorprendidos. ¿Tanto poder tenía esta dulce chica? Me di cuenta de la razón por la cual los Vulturis la querían en su aquelarre, ella es muy poderosa.

Pasó la mirada entre nosotros, tristemente.

─Y más esfuerzo tuve que emplear por estar ustedes aquí. Yo doy vida y también la quito. Ustedes estuvieron vivos una vez… si yo les quito la vida como a estas plantas no podrán volver a vivir. Morirán completamente.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y observamos fascinados como los árboles y demás plantas que estaban a nuestro alrededor antes, comenzaban a surgir del polvo; volviendo a su forma normal.

Catherine abrió los ojos y nos sonrió.

─Si yo les vuelvo a quitar la vida a estas plantas, no podré hacerlas volver a vivir como ahora.

La miramos atónitos, ella era más poderosa de lo que había pensado.

*********************

Íbamos de camino hacia nuestra casa a paso humano. Catherine estaba sonriente en medio de nosotros. Emmett le sonreía como un bobo y de vez en cuando hacía un comentario gracioso dirigido a ella. Ésta se reía por las cosas absurdas que decía mi hermano al igual que yo.

Me sorprendí lo augusto que me encontraba en presencia de ella, al igual que mi hermano.

─Deberías quedarte por más tiempo─ le sonrió Emmett a Catherine.

Yo asentí, de acuerdo con mi hermano. Quería que ella se quedara más tiempo.

Ella bajó la vista tristemente.

─No puedo.

─¿¡Por qué!?─preguntamos mi hermano y yo.

Ella levanto la vista y la fijó en el frente.

La seguimos y nos sorprendimos Emmett y yo con lo que vimos. En la puerta de nuestra casa estaban Alice y Rosalie, cruzadas de brazos con los seños fruncidos. Paramos en seco.

Catherine nos miró a nosotros dos.

─Porque les traigo problemas.

**Bueno!!!! Que les pareció :)…. Besoos!!! Hasta el otro cap.**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	6. 6:Qué ocultas?

**Recuerden:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Setephenie Meyer.**

**-El argumento, (y la vampira Catherine) obviamente me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 6

**Emmett pov.**

Me asustó demasiado la expresión de mi Rose ¿Qué hice ahora? Miré a Jasper, buscando ayuda, pero él también tenía problemas y esos problemas llevaban el nombre de Alice Brandon Cullen.

Catherine nos observó a los dos con culpa. No dijo nada y se marchó al interior de la casa, dejándonos con nuestras muy enojadas esposas.

Caminé hasta Rose y le sonreí inocentemente.

─Hola, amor.

Su seño se frunció aún más y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

─Me debes una explicación, querido.

Tragué en seco y asentí a modo de disculpa.

Jasper tenía sus problemas, pero no tan graves como los míos. Alice no estaba enojada porque vino conmigo para ayudar a Catherine, sino que lo estaba porque ni siquiera le aviso que se marchaba.

Mi querido hermano estaba en frente del duendecillo con la cabeza agachada, mirando sus pies, y mi hermana estaba mirándolo seriamente. Esa imagen me hubiera parecido cómica de no ser por la bella rubia de ojos negros que me contemplaba con mucha ira.

Mi querida esposa me tomó de la oreja y me arrastró al garaje con mucha fuerza. Miré horrorizado a Alice y Jasper, pidiéndoles ayuda con mis ojos. Ellos me observaron graciosos. Pero el duendecillo recordó algo y tomó del brazo a Jasper y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. Mi hermano también pedía ayuda por medio de sus ojos. Pero no podíamos ayudarnos, ni tampoco podíamos librarnos de ésta. Recé por no morir a manos de mi esposa.

**Catherine pov.**

Me sentí muy mal por darles problemas a Emmett y a Jasper. Decidí no hablarles por algún lapso de tiempo, para calmar un poco a sus esposas. Yo no quería coquetear con ellos, ni tampoco robárselos. Pero por mucho que quisiera explicárselos, ellas nunca me escucharían.

Suspiré tristemente. No tenía remedio, debo marcharme antes de lo que tenía acordado.

Sin saber lo que hacía, caminé hasta una habitación donde reposaba un pino de color negro con gran majestuosidad en el centro.

Sin pensarlo avancé hasta él y deslicé mis dedos suavemente por las blancas teclas tratando de no entonar ninguna nota.

Recordé las maravillosas canciones que mi "padre" había tocado para mí. Ese recuerdo me llenó de tristeza y deseé con todas mis fuerza el poder volver a verlo otra vez.

Recordé como me sonreía cuando miraba atónita la velocidad con la que sus pálidas manos recorrían sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

Si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho ante aquel hermoso recuerdo desde mi transformación. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que estaba acompañada.

─Hola Catherine─ me giré para encontrarme con Edward.

Él me observaba expectante.

─Tu padre tocaba para ti ¿verdad?

Volví mi vista a las teclas.

─Que sentido tiene que me lo preguntes si ya lo viste en mi mente.

Me sonrió.

─Es verdad─ dijo mientras asentía.

Le sonreí.

─¿Quieres que toque las melodías que creó tu padre?

Lo miré sorprendida. Bajé la vista tristemente.

─No. No quiero estar más triste de lo que ya estoy. Me causará más dolor el recordarlo.

Edward asintió a modo de comprensión y no objetó nada más.

Agradecí su silencio.

Se acercó a mí y me miró.

─¿Qué te sucede?─preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

─No es nada.

Él miró el piano y luego a mí. No lo miré ni pensé en nada.

─Dímelo. Se que me estas ocultando algo.

Lo miré sorprendida. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada.

─No─ negué.

Se volvió más impaciente. No iba a decirle nada, no tenía por que. Intenté marcharme pero él me tomó del brazo fuertemente. Me miró a los ojos y me sorprendí al verlos negros.

Bajé la cabeza y le dije lo que tenía pensado hacer.

─Me voy. No permitiré que tu familia se vea en problemas.

Me miró expectante mientras acentuaba más su seño fruncido.

─¿Que clase de problemas?

Lo miré tristemente.

─No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Me imagino que ya oíste las discusiones de tus hermanos.

Me sonrió amablemente.

─A veces se pelean por cosas sin sentido.

Intenté soltarme nuevamente, pero su agarre se volvió más fuerte. Sentí como una oleada de ira me embargaba, seguramente que mis ojos estarían ahora negros. Él me siguió mirando con la misma expresión de antes.

Suspiré.

─Déjame, Edward. Me voy.

Luché por soltarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero él me arrinconó contra la pared y acercó su rostro al mío. Colocó sus brazos a los lados para que no intentara huir. Me miró seriamente.

─No te vas a ir.

Abrí los ojos como platos sorprendida ante sus palabras.

Intenté zafarme de la prisión de sus brazos, pero se me acercó más a mí impidiendo que me moviera. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor, no se el por qué pero lo esperé.

Sentí como suspiraba.

─Esme te quiere mucho─ abrí mis ojos y lo miré tristemente─, al igual que Carlisle. Alice tiene todo un guardarropa ya diseñado para ti. Jasper te ve como una hermana y por no hablar de Emmett─ me dijo mientras sonreía─. Rosalie, bueno es Rosalie. Y Nessie…

─ ¿Qué pasa con ella?─ pregunté ansiosa.

─Te dio un apodo… Cat.

Si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, pero con toda la alegría del mundo. Jamás tuve una hermanita, y Nessie me demostró la alegría que hubiera sentido al haber tenido una.

Edward vaciló. Yo sabía perfectamente que él me quería decir algo.

**Bella pov**.

Donde rayos estaba Edward. Comenzaba a preocuparme. Seguramente que estaba en la sala donde está el piano, pero no oigo nada. Esto es muy extraño.

Me acerqué a la sala, vacilante.

Me percaté de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y me acerqué un poco para oír el ruido del interior. Y me sorprendí al oír las voces de Edward y Catherine.

Acercándome un poco a la abertura de la puerta me di cuenta de que Edward estaba acorralando a Catherine contra la pared. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante y ella parecía querer huir de allí.

─Quédate. Queremos que te quedes, yo quiero que te quedes─ le dijo mi esposo suplicante.

─No puedo─ respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

Él se inclino más hacia ella.

Yo estaba hirviendo, por que Edward me hacia esto, por qué corría a los brazos de otra. Las veces que tanto me había jurado amor y ahora estaba suplicando para que ella se quedara. Si hubiera podido llorar en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

─¿Por qué no?─ preguntó él.

─Para que tu familia no corra peligro. No sabes el mal que estoy haciendo al quedarme aquí con ustedes─ dijo ella todavía mirando el suelo.

Levantó la vista y se fijo en los ojos de él, parecía realmente triste, pero no me dejé engañar.

Edward se inclinó más hacia ella, sus narices casi se rozaban. Parecía que se iban a besar.

Justo en ese momento oí un estruendo proveniente de la puerta principal, alguien había llegado.

**Catherine pov.**

Edward se acercó más a mí, ¿que quería hacer? De no ser por el fuerte ruido de la puerta principal, jamás me hubiera librado de la prisión de sus brazos.

Cuando lo hizo me percaté de que alguien me estaba observando desde la puerta y ese alguien era Bella, la esposa de Edward.

Suspiré pesadamente, apuesto que ahora me gané su rencor por estar "coqueteando" supuestamente con su esposo.

Él leyó mi mente y miró sorprendido hacia la puerta. Bella tenía los ojos negros de rabia.

Edward se adelantó unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba ella. Pero Bella retrocedió y le advirtió con la mirada de que no se acercara.

Él la miró tristemente.

─Bella…

Ella bajó la mirada y se marcho de allí a velocidad vampírica, dejando a su marido completamente estupefacto.

Caminé hasta él y lo miré con rabia.

─A eso me refiero. Traigo problemas aquí. Por más que quieras o que yo quiera explicarle sobre nuestra conversación, decirle que no es lo que cree, ella no nos escuchará.

Él me miró con tristeza.

─Lo siento Edward, ya no lo soporto. Ahora si es definitivo: me largo.

Salí de la habitación a paso humano y me dirigí hacia el living mirando mis pies.

Cuando llegué allí me sorprendí al ver a toda la familia, menos a Edward por supuesto, sentados en el sofá. Los miré a cada uno. Rosalie me miraba con odio, Emmett me sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto su esposa le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Alice me miraba tristemente, seguro que ya se enteró de mi decisión. Jasper me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, era acaso ¿desilusión? O ¿tristeza? Carlisle me sonrió amablemente al igual que su esposa, aunque los dos se veían tristes. Si, definitivamente, Alice les dijo acerca de mi decisión. Bella también estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y mirando sus piernas, y supuse que todavía estaba enojada.

Estaba tan absorta contemplando a todos que no me di cuenta que de también estaban Jacob, con Renesmee en sus brazos, y Seth. Éste último me miraba triste.

Seth tomó aire y habló:

─Ya que están todos aquí, quería comentarles algo─ Miró a todos los Cullen incluyéndome─ Mi hermana ha… desaparecido hace ya dos meses y la manada la encontró─ bajó la vista tristemente─. Un grupo de vampiros muy numerosos la tienen encarcelada─ todos lo miramos sorprendidos, incluso yo─. Los chicos los seguían de cerca… pero perdieron su rastro, desaparecieron como por arte de magia. La última vez que fue vista, el aquelarre estaba en los límites entre México y los Estados Unidos.

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, asombrados.

Él nos miró a todos, suspiró y continuó:

─No sabemos que es lo que quieren de ella. Pero seguramente que la van a utilizar para algún propósito en especial, pues ni siquiera la golpearon o maltrataron, solo la tienen encadenada y la llevan consigo a donde quieran que vayan.

Carlisle se mostró muy pensativo, frunció el seño y habló:

─Esto es muy raro. ¿Por qué la llevan consigo?— Meditó. Miró a Seth seriamente─. ¿El aquelarre era salvaje?

Esta vez fue Jacob quien respondió.

─Si lo eran, aunque se veían muy civilizados.

Todos se pusieron pensativos al respecto. Yo, por otro lado, sentí pena por Seth. Desde que llegué hasta aquí él fue la primera persona con la que hablé y la primera que me demostró lo bueno que eres a pesar de que pienses en lo contrario… Le debía mucho y lo apreciaba de una manera indescriptible, en resumen, lo veo como un buen amigo.

Lo miré directamente y me percaté de tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que aún no se habían derramado, pero estaban a punto de hacerlo. Miró sus pies y luego a mí.

Su mirada me traspasó y por un momento creí poder sentir su dolor. Volvió la vista a sus pies.

Sin previo aviso, salió rápidamente por la puerta principal dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos.

No se en que momento lo hice, pero ahora me encontraba fuera de la casa de los Cullen, siguiendo a Seth a velocidad vampírica. Corrí velozmente, internándome más y más en el bosque y me percaté de que estaba amaneciendo.

Seguí el rastro que había dejado Seth hace unos minutos atrás, pero había algo raro en éste; estaba como cambiado, era algo diferente. Lo seguí igual, necesitaba asegurarme lo antes posible de que él estaba bien y menos triste de lo que ya se encontraba.

Me detuve en cuanto sentí que su esencia se disolvía hasta que ya no lo pude percibir. Miré en todas direcciones, buscándolo desesperadamente.

Sentí como si unos ojos se posaran en mi espalda. Me tensé al instante. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con un lobo gigante de color arena que me miraba triste y melancólico.

Como por acto de reflejo recordé las palabras que me había dicho Seth la primera ve que lo vi: _"…esto te parecerá raro pero yo me convierto en un perro gigante de color arena…"_

Avancé, insegura, unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se encontraba ese extraño animal que me miraba directamente a los ojos. Cuando estuve en frente de él, extendí, vacilante, mi mano para sentir su suave pelaje entre mis dedos. Él se sintió inseguro al principio, pero cuando mis dedos se encontraron con su pelaje cerró los ojos y emitió un brutal ronroneo.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos… Me sorprendí, esos ojos los conocía muy bien.

Lo miré fascinada.

─¿Seth?

**Hola a todos!!! Lamento la tardanza…. Muchas, muchas, pero muchas cosas tenía que hacer…. Y quería informarles a cerca de algo: voy a comenzar a actualizar solo los viernes, pero si puedo hacerlo lo haré antes, aunque no prometo nada :( se vienen muchos exámenes, Lo siento… Pero ustedes me entienden…. Hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer**


	7. 7: Quédate

**Aviso:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la querida señora Stephanie Meyer (a excepción de "Cat" jajajja)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece.**

Capítulo 7.

_Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos… Me sorprendí, esos ojos los conocía muy bien._

_Lo miré fascinada._

─ _¿Seth?_

Él emitió un corto lloriqueo mientras asentía. Me miró triste.

─No puedo creer que seas tú─ le dije aún confusa─. Como es que… como…

Comencé a tartamudear como cuando me ponía nerviosa cuando era una simple humana. Recordar esos días me hacía una tarea muy difícil, todo estaba en negro con respecto a mi vida humana. Seth me miró interrogante en cuanto me quedé en silencio. Para sacarme de mi ensoñación, él frotó su hocico por mi rostro, seguido por un gran lengüetazo.

Retrocedí velozmente mientras me secaba la saliva que me había dejado. Lo miré entre divertida y algo molesta, en cambio él frunció todo su hocico, he de suponer, para una sonrisa mostrando una enorme fila de dientes completamente blancos.

─Saliva de lobo─ le dije mientras sonreía─. Gracias, es un buen tonificador.

Él se limitó a sonreír mientras se acercaba mí. En cuanto estuvo en frente de mi, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello peludo para abrazarlo. Seth me permitió hacerlo mientras ronroneaba brutalmente.

─¿Estas bien?

Se deshizo de mi abrazó y me miró a los ojos con seguridad. Acepté eso como un sí.

Fruncí el seño.

─Quiero poder hablar contigo y que tu me respondas.

Me miró gracioso y con cierto brillo en los ojos que no pude descifrar.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso?─pregunté algo divertida, fingiendo molestia─. Anda, quiero oír tu voz.

Dejó de sonreír en cuanto le dije aquello.

Me miró seriamente.

─¿Qué sucede?─pregunté confusa.

El movía la cabeza hacia un lado varias veces. Miré en la dirección que apuntaba, no veía ni olía nada. Lo miré confusa mientras fruncía el seño. Me crucé de brazos.

─¿Qué? Allí no hay nada. ¿Qué quieres?

Bufó.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, como si se estuviera persiguiendo la cola para quedar, ahora mirando hacia otro lado. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mía. Me miró impaciente.

─¿Qué?

Estaba desesperándome, que rayos quería este lobo gigante. Se alejó de mí, se puso de perfil y levantó su pata trasera varias veces.

─¿Quieres ir al baño?

Frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza. Miró su pata y después a mí. Miré su pata y me percaté de que tenía una especie de correa amarrada a su tobillo, ésta estaba sujetando una especie de trapo. Lo miré a los ojos y ahora comprendí lo que quería. Le sonreí y le di la espalda.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras yo esperaba impaciente a que concluyera su pedido. Sentía a alguien respirar atrás de mí, aspiré un poco de aire para percibir, ahora, el aroma tan familiar de él, el aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Escuché feliz como una sonora risa salía de sus labios.

─Ya puedes voltear─ me dijo él.

Giré lentamente para encontrarme con él. Seth me regalaba una enorme sonrisa. Estaba vestido solo con su jean gastado, con el pecho moreno totalmente al descubierto, dejando ver sus perfectos músculos, y estaba completamente descalzo. Me sorprendí demasiado, podría jurar que él era mucho más joven, pero su cuerpo me decía lo contrario.

Él frunció el seño en cuanto me quedé pensativa.

─¿Qué sucede?─preguntó aún más preocupado.

Lo miré confundida.

─¿Cuántos años tienes?

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

─Dieciséis─ elevó una ceja─. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me sobresalte de repente.

─Bueno… yo… es que pareces como si tuvieras más de veinte años. Me sorprende que en verdad tengas dieciséis.

Continuó sonriendo.

─Es parte de los cambios que se tienen cuando eres un licántropo.

Lo miré interrogante.

─¿Son demasiados?

No dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Le sonreí.

─ Y… ¿tú cuantos años tienes?

Le sonreí.

─Diecisiete.

Me miró sorprendido.

─¿En serio?

Lo miré confundida, por qué tanta sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía de malo mi edad?

─¿Por qué pones esa cara, Seth?

Sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello azabache.

─Me sorprende. Es que nunca he visto a un vampiro tan joven, salvo Bella. Los demás ya pasan los 90 años más o menos.

Solté una risita al mirar su cara, parecía que realmente intentaba esforzarse por acordarse de las edades de los integrantes de la familia Cullen.

─¿De qué te ríes?─ me preguntó, fingiendo molestia.

─No es nada.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras me sonreía.

─Si, claro─ estaba siendo muy sarcástico.

Me miró por unos segundos, y luego se sentó en el suelo. Caminé hasta su lado y lo imité mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él evadía mi mirada, parecía realmente triste. Suspiré.

─¿Qué te sucede, Seth?

Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, pero nunca se derramaban. Lo miré preocupada.

─¿Por qué no fui yo a quienes ellos se llevaron?─ me dijo con voz algo entrecortada─. ¿Por qué se tuvo que alejar?

Se abrazó sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro en ellas. No soportaba el verlo así, destrozado. Lo abrasé. Él se sorprendió pero luego relajó su postura.

─Mírame, Seth. Por favor.

Levantó su rostro, con las lágrimas ya derramadas de sus ojos negros. Lo miré con tristeza.

─La van a encontrar, ya lo verás─ le dije muy segura, aunque yo sabía más de lo que él pensaba.

**Seth pov**.

No se el por qué o de donde saqué el valor, pero en cuanto me pidió que la mirara lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces. Me miró con tristeza y me aseguró que la encontraríamos. Parecía tan confiada y a la vez como si estuviera escondiendo algo… algo que seguramente no quería contarme, pero últimamente llevaba imaginándome cosas, así que le resté importancia.

No soportaba que me viera a los ojos, no soportaba delatar mi debilidad a nadie… No quería lástima, ni tampoco preocupación. Solo quería encontrar a mi hermana y vivir con la idea de que ella siempre va a estar bien con mi madre en nuestra pequeña cabaña en la reserva…

_Mi madre…_

Como la miraría a los ojos cuando le digiera donde se encontraba Leah o donde creía que se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme su expresión de dolor… no soportaría el verla llorar.

Me erguí rápidamente… recordé que no pasé la noche con ella, como se lo había prometido.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Seth?

La miré directamente a sus ojos dorados y respondí con la verdad.

─Es que… hoy tenía que pasar la noche en mi casa con mi madre. Se lo prometí.

Sonrió.

─Te tardaste. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca.

Bajé la mirada, me apenaba preguntárselo pero necesitaba saberlo de alguna manera.

─ ¿Te quedarás verdad? Con los Cullen─ la observé de reojo. Sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a arder.

Se quedó en silencio y por un momento temí que digiera "no". No quería que se fuera, no aún. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me miró seriamente.

─No debería hacerlo, pero… quiero quedarme un poco más. Pero si hay más problemas por mi culpa, no tendré otra opción: me iré.

No hubo descripción correcta o que se asimilara a los sentimientos que me embargaban por completo en ese momento. Sentí un alegría infinita, sentía mi cara arder con más intensidad, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, sentía… vergüenza de que ella estuviera escuchando con su oído de vampiro todo lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

Le sonreí bobamente mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

─Me alegra que te quedes─ le dije entrecortadamente.

Vi de reojo como sonreía amablemente.

─Espero no causar problemas. Será mejor que te marches ahora, tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada.

Asentí.

Caminé a paso lento hasta los arbustos de donde había salido anteriormente. Me gire para encontrarme con el rostro increíblemente bello de Catherine. Ésta me miraba tranquilamente.

Le sonreí.

─Nos vemos luego─ le dije.

─Hasta luego, Seth.

Corrí velozmente mientras me despojaba de mis ropas para transformarme en lobo. Me fui feliz, con la esperanza de que ella se quedara por más tiempo. Solo esperaba que ese tiempo se volviera en un "para siempre".

**Alice pov.**

Edward y Bella no se hablaban y eso me estaba preocupando, demasiado. La pequeña Nessie estaba durmiendo y di gracias por eso, pues les daría el tiempo suficiente a sus padres de reconciliarse.

La habitación antigua de Edward se volvió para Catherine, allí llené el guardarropa con todas las prendas que le conseguí nuevas a ella, solo hacía falta que ella los aceptara sin rechistar. Nadie le dice que no a Alice Cullen.

Me puse feliz al ver la visón de que Catherine se quedaría con nosotros. Aunque se veía muy oscuro pude ver su decisión y estaba completamente feliz.

─¿Qué haces?─ me preguntó dulcemente mi querido Jasper. Él estaba observándome apoyado en el umbral de la habitación de Edward o, ahora, de Catherine.

─Nada, solo acomodando la habitación.

─¿Para quién?

─Para Catherine.

Mi miró sorprendido y parecía en shock.

─¿Se va a quedar?

─Si. Tomó esa decisión hace ya unos cuantos minutos.

Jasper todavía me miraba sin comprender.

─¿Estas segura?

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

─¡Si, se va a quedar!

Sonrió.

─¿Ahora vamos a tener una nueva hermana?

Ahora la que lo miró sin comprender fui yo.

─¿Hermana?─ pregunté algo emocionada por la definición que le había escogido mi esposo.

Él me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí para envolverme en un abrazo delicado. Sonreí feliz por que Jasper la aceptara tan bien. Pero ahora había otro problema: aunque ella se quedara, solo sería por un corto tiempo, algún día se marcharía y seguiría su camino. Tenía que pensar en algo y pensarlo rápido, tenía que buscar algunos recursos que hicieran que Cat se quedara y formara parte de nuestra familia.

Oí feliz como la puerta principal se abría, Catherine llegó. Miré a Jasper ansiosamente, él me comprendió y me soltó de su abrazo protector. Me dirigí veloz hacia la sala de estar para encontrarme con mi futura hermana, o al menos eso esperaba que fuera.

Ella estaba ahí, hablando con Esme animadamente. En cuanto llegué, me planté frente a ella mientras le regalaba una de mis enormes sonrisas. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

─Hola, Alice.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para mi discurso irreprochable.

─Te preparé una habitación. Llené el guardarropa con todo lo que necesites. Aunque no lo quieras, allí vas a poder tener tus cosas.

Ella me miró si comprender.

─Pero Alice, yo no traje nada. A demás, yo no duermo.

Crucé fuertemente los brazos sobre mi pecho. Nadie le dice NO a Alice Cullen.

─Rectifico: aunque no lo quieras, allí vas a poner tus futuras pertenencias. Y no la vas a utilizar para dormir, solo para tener un poco de privacidad.

Catherine se rindió. Dio un largo suspiro, ahora ella sabía que a mí no se me pueden negar nada. Cuando yo quiero algo, lo obtengo si importar qué.

La tomé de la mano y la arrastré, literalmente, hasta la habitación antigua de Edward para mostrársela. Ella se despidió como pudo de Esme y dejó que la remolcara hasta su habitación.

─Alice no era necesario que prepararas una habitación para mí─ me repitió por tercera vez.

Negué con la cabeza mientras agregaba:

─No importa, mientras estés en la casa Cullen voy a tratarte como otro miembro de nuestra familia.

Ella me miró triste, seguramente que no quería que me acostumbrara a su presencia. Pero ella no sabía lo que yo estaba tramando con tato esmero. Cuando menos lo espere, ella va a formar parte de nuestra familia.

Llegué a la habitación de Catherine y abrí la puerta, dejando que ella pasara primero. Contempló absorta su nueva habitación, yo, por otro lado, sonreí feliz de impresionarla. Me miró triste.

─No te tendrías que haber molestado tanto, Alice.

Le fruncí el seño.

─Yo quise hacerlo. No digas más nada, esta habitación ahora es tuya, comprendes.

Asintió y no objetó nada más.

─Era de Edward ¿verdad?─ me preguntó sin mirarme. Ella estaba observando a través del gran ventanal de la habitación.

Bajé la cabeza.

─Si, lo era.

─¿Cómo te diste cuenta?─ preguntó ahora Edward mientras atravesaba lentamente la entrada a su antigua habitación.

Catherine lo miró sorprendida al igual que yo. Él la observaba seriamente, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Tal vez la intentaba obtener de sus pensamientos. Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada he de suponer.

─Las ventanas enormes… todos los estantes que hay, la alfombra dorada sobre las paredes─ le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente─. Cualquiera sabría que esta era tu habitación.

Mi hermano se sorprendió y yo también. Ella había descubierto que esta era la habitación de Edward sin preguntárselo a nadie. Si no fuera porque vino hace ya dos días, hubiera creído que ella conocía a mi hermano mucho más antes de mi llegada. Era increíble la capacidad que tuvo para descifrar los gustos de Edward.

Miró tristemente a mi hermano.

─¿Solucionaste tu problema con Bella?─ le preguntó.

Él siguió mirando seriamente a Catherine.

─Si. Pero sigue desconfiando un poco.

No comprendía nada, pero a juzgar por el semblante de Edward, lo mejor sería quedarme callada y no preguntar nada al respecto.

─Lo lamento tanto─ dijo ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

─No importa. Ella comprendió todo de la forma equivocada.

Le sonreí amablemente a ella para infundirle un poco de valor. Ella se veía muy triste, seguramente, culpándose de todo lo sucedido. Cat era una buena persona, siempre lo fue, no merecía cargar con la culpa de nada.

─Nos vemos luego. Renesmee va a despertar en un momento y si no estoy ahí con Bella se va a poner triste─ le dijo mi hermano.

Sonreí.

─Nos vemos después, Catherine─ le dije.

Ella nos sonrió y se despidió. Ahora yo tenía que ir a cazar con Jasper, se lo había prometido. Salí de la habitación con Edward para darle un poco de intimidad a Catherine. Y recé por que ella se quedará por más tiempo del que había planeado. Solo sabía una cosa: Necesitaba ayuda de alguien que la pudiera convencer, alguien a quien ella no podía negar nada… ¿Pero… quién? Tenía que encontrar a ese alguien y pronto.

**Bueno!!! Les gustó??? ;) En fin... al cap lo escribí en cuanto tuve un poco de tiempo libre jajaja!!! **

**A quien creen que Alice va a recurrir??? les quiero asegurar de que la duendecillo va a cometer muchos errores, pero todos esos errores la van a ayudar un poco…**

**Saludos a todas!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampiresalayer.**

**P.D: lo de la pregunta de ****Yari Cullen Black****… (sobre lo que le pasó a Edward)… del cap anterior, les digo que van a tener la respuesta muy pronto…. Pero chicas quiero aclarar algo.. mi Edward no es infiel jajajaja!!!**


	8. 8: Culpable

**Recuerden:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Señora Stephanie Meyer (a excepción de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Seth pov.**

Con la culpa plasmada en mi rostro, me armé de valor y entré a mi hogar para encontrarme con mi madre. Me declaraba total y completamente culpable por haber roto la promesa que le había hecho.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño y humilde comedor, allí estaba mi madre completamente concentrada en su labor, haciendo el desayuno.

Vacilante, avancé unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba ella. Quería decirle todo, no guardar secretos para ella, deseaba poder decirle lo de mi hermana, pero era imposible, me lo habían prohibido. Me planté atrás de mi madre y reordené los pensamientos de mi cabeza para poder pensar con claridad en una solo cosa: la excusa de mi promesa quebrantada. Como siempre, tengo que mentirle.

─Siento no haber llegado─ le dije. Mi madre se sobresaltó y se le resbaló el plato donde estaba el desayuno cayendo al suelo─. Perdón no quería asustarte.

Le ayudé a limpiar el desayuno que se había esparcido por todo el suelo. Ella me miró triste, pero intentó mantener otro semblante.

─No importa, hijo. Solo llegaste y eso cuenta, es todo lo que necesito.

Me sonrió pero con pesar.

Cuando terminamos de levantar todo me observó seriamente mientras fruncía el seño.

Se cruzó de brazos.

─Hijo… ¿por qué estas descalzo y medio desnudo?

Bajé la mirada e intenté pensar en alguna coartada que me salvara en ese momento, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Por lo tanto dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

─Estábamos practicando salto al acantilado y luego me quedé con los chicos e hicimos una fogata y cenamos. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, vine rápidamente aquí y se me olvido las zapatillas.

Me miró expectante mientras pensaba en mi torpe excusa. Elevó una ceja.

─Y… ¿por qué no llevas la remera negra que te pusiste al salir esta mañana?

Tragué en seco, si estaba en problemas antes ahora estaba condenado. Pensé rápido.

─La tengo, pero está totalmente destruida─ le dije mientras le entregaba la remera, lo hice lo más rápido posible para que no viera que me la quitaba del tobillo donde estaba amarrada─. Verás, no me la quite cuando salté del acantilado y cuando intenté subir nuevamente, se me rasgó con la maleza que había allí.

Asintió más para sí misma que para mí. Me dejó el desayuno en la mesa y se fue hacia la tienda a buscar comida. Pensé el lo que le había dicho mientras devoraba, literalmente, mi desayuno. Le había mentido tantas veces a mi madre que sentía que era una persona totalmente desagradable, me odiaba a mí mismo. Pero era mejor mentirle a darle un infarto cuando le explicara la razón por la que mi remera se había destrozado y de por qué "olvidé" mis zapatos en la supuesta fogata. Ya había pasado eso con papá cuando Leah se transformó… no quería que a ella le sucediera lo mismo.

_Leah…_

No podía creer lo mucho que la extrañaba. Extrañaba su forma protectora cuando estábamos con la manada, su sarcasmo y sus comentarios que a veces estaban fuera de lugar, pero que a ella no le importaba. Me sentía un completo cobarde al quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, quería correr y, si era necesario, recorrer el continente o el mundo con tal de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Quería verla otra vez…

Ahogué mis penas en silencio. Cuando terminé el desayuno, lavé los platos que acababa de utilizar y me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar. Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Lo último que pensé fue que mi hermana estaba en casa acompañando a mi madre y con Catherine quedándose para siempre con los Cullen.

**Emmett pov**.

No podía creer que se quedara en nuestra casa. Me había entristecido demasiado cuando Alice predijo que ella se marcharía, pero tenía que mantener otro semblante para que Rose no me arrancara la cabeza. Pero ahora que sabía que se quedaba, no podía evitar sonreír.

Me dirigí silenciosamente, más de lo que un vampiro era capaz, a la habitación antigua de Edward. Intentaba sorprenderla con mi presencia, abrí silenciosamente la puerta. Catherine estaba de espaldas, contemplando a través del gran ventanal de la habitación el ancho bosque que se extendía en todas direcciones.

Me acerqué por detrás y me preparé para gritar su nombre. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera por que ella giró para encontrarse con mi rostro.

Me regaló una sonrisa.

─Hola, Emmett.

Expulsé todo el aire que había inalado. Bufé internamente, otro plan echado a perder. ¿¡Es qué acaso jamás conseguiría mi objetivo!?

Le sonreí.

─Hola, Cat.

─¿Necesitas algo?─ me preguntó.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

─No. Solo quería darte una sorpresa.

Rodó los ojos.

─Como si eso fuera posible─ me dijo divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La miré divertido. Elevé una ceja.

─¿Creer que no puedo?

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación que ahora le pertenecía a Catherine. Los estantes estaban completamente vacios, y cuando digo esto quiero decir que: no hay absolutamente nada de nada, la alfombra dorada seguí estando al igual que el sofá de cuero negro.

La miré seriamente.

─Pensé que la duende había hecho remodelaciones aquí─ le dije confundido mientras seguía mirando a mi alrededor.

Ella soltó una corta risita mientras me miraba con alguna emoción que no supe descifrar, como si quisiera que supiera lo obvio.

Me sonrió.

─Alice hizo remodelaciones, todavía no las termina pero las está haciendo─ me explicó─. Llenó el guardarropa con "supuestamente" la ropa que voy a necesitar todo el tiempo que me quede.

Mire, fingiendo terror, al armario que estaba contra la pared. Era más grande que el que tenía Edward. No quería imaginar ni por asomo que rayos había allí dentro. Algunas veces mi hermanita se excedía demasiado. Me estremecí teatralmente.

─Siento compasión por ti─ le dije mientras la miraba con fingida pena.

Catherine me miró con tristeza (actuando, obviamente).

─¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no lo tendría?─ me dijo, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Solté una carcajada.

─Tienes razón.

Ella volvió la vista al exterior del gran ventanal. Me acerqué a ella y me planté a su lado mientras contemplaba con ella. Yo no miraba el paisaje, solo la observaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Catherine giró su cabeza para encontrarse con mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y un sentimiento de familiaridad me invadió, sentía como que la conocía desde hace tiempo, era como un deja-vú.

Me sonrió.

─Como estoy viendo, no has salido herido de la charla que tuviste con tu esposa. Siento haberte causado problemas─ me dijo con pena.

Le devolví la sonrisa, intentando calmarla.

─No te preocupes, Rosalie es así─ ella bajó la mirada tristemente─. A demás, no es la primera vez que se comporta de ese modo─ le dije mientras le levantaba en mentón con mi dedo para observar sus ojos -que eran más dorados de lo normal- e infundirle seguridad.

Le sonreí sin pensarlo.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso?─ me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

─Anda dilo─ me dijo con fingida molestia.

Solté una contra risita.

─Me creerás loco pero… siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo. Pero… no recuerdo de donde─ le dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella dejó de sonreír. Pensé en mis palabras, y no había nada malo en ellas como para que su sonrisa se esfumara. La miré preocupado, creo que la había ofendido.

─¿He dicho algo malo?─ le pregunté ansioso.

Ella cambió el rumbo de su mirada y la fijó en el exterior del gran ventanal. Parecía realmente triste. Bajé la mirada, me sentía fatal, como si me hubiera arrepentido de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Y por más que deseara saberlo, prefería guardar silencio.

Catherine suspiró.

─No has dicho nada malo, Emmett─ levanté la vista, sorprendido, para fijarla en su hermoso rostro pálido. Ella seguía mirando a través del gran ventanal─. Solo… es que no quiero que te acostumbres a presencia… Me voy a ir pronto y lo sabes bien─ fijó sus grande ojos dorados en mi rostro─. Y cuando me marche… no quiero que me extrañen demasiado.

Bajé la mirada tristemente. Aún no podía creer que se marcharía tarde o temprano, no podía ser… real. Me niego rotundamente a dejarla ir. No… puedo, no quiero...

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Sin pensarlo la seguí. Ella se paró abruptamente, se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro, sus ojos seguías más dorados de lo normal.

─Quiero estar sola─ me dijo bajando la mirada─. No tengo nada en tu contra, pero… necesito un tiempo para pensar. Espero que comprendas.

Le sonreí, aunque en mi interior seguía esa inseguridad, temía que se marchara sin siquiera despedirse. Y debo admitir que también temía que mi presencia la molestara.

─Entiendo─ le dije intentando no sonar triste─. Entonces… ¿te veo luego?─ pregunté esperanzado.

No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Me sonrió nuevamente y se marcho a paso humano. Me quedé observándola por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que desperté del sueño o deslumbre en cuanto apareció Rose en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos no estaban negros, pero estaba con el seño fruncido, muy fruncido.

Le sonreí.

─Hola amor.

Su seño se acentuó aún más. Suspiré internamente, aquí vamos de nuevo.

**Jacob pov.**

Estaba corriendo velozmente detrás de Nessie. Adoro cazar con ella, era muy satisfactorio el dejarla ganar al cazar el venado más grande, me gustaba verla sonreír de alegría.

Traté de que, en todo momento, no se alejara demasiado. No quería perderla de vista. Seguí en cuatro patas a mi pequeño objeto de imprimación. En cuento estuve a su lado, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente inmóvil. La miré preocupado.

Bajé la cabeza, para estar a la altura de la suya, y le froté mi ocio en su rostro sonrosado. Ella no reaccionó, solo se limitó a observar hacia un lugar. Miré en la misma dirección que ella y me percaté de que sobre un árbol caído, se encontraba Catherine sentada. Parecía muy pensativa, y aún no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí, o al menos eso creo.

Nessie me miró ansiosa. Tocó mi rostro con su diminuta mano y me transmitió uno de sus pensamientos: quería acercarse a ella. La miré seriamente. Ella me frunció el seño de exasperación y se volvió más impaciente.

Miré a Catherine. Si estaba sentada en ese árbol y no cazando, entonces no tenía sed. Volví la vista para fijarme en Nessie, ella me miró con sus enormes obres marrones, esperando mi respuesta. Asentí y le permití acercarse a ella.

Renesmee dio un gran salto para acortar la distancia y acercarse a Catherine. Ella se sorprendió demasiado en cuanto la pequeña aterrizó sobre su regazo. Mi Nessie sonreía abiertamente a la bellísima vampira que la observaba con adoración. Le sonrió sin mostrar ningún diente, para que no me preocupara.

Me transformé en humano y me coloqué rápidamente los pantalones. Avancé unos cuantos pasos para estar en frente de ellas y me sorprendí demasiado al darme cuenta de que mi pequeña no le había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

Catherine me miró a los ojos y me percaté de que sus ojos estaban dorados, más que los de los Cullen. Ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

─Hola Jacob.

Le sonreí.

─Hola.

Volvió su vista nuevamente en Nessie. Ella seguía mirándola con adoración.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ pregunté curioso.

Me miró sin ninguna emoción plasmada en su rostro.

─Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.

Ahora comprendía todo. Nessie pasaba la mirada entra Catherine y yo, escuchando atentamente nuestra corta conversación.

─Todavía piensas irte ¿verdad?─ le pregunté.

Renesmee miró triste a Catherine. Ella trató de no mirar el rostro desconsolado de la pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas que tenía en su regazo, no quería entristecerse. Esperé paciente la respuesta a mi pregunta, no lo dejaría pasar, necesitaba saberlo.

Me miró seriamente y a la vez triste.

─A veces pienso que lo mejor sería marcharme y pronto─ Nessie parecía que iba a llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos─… Pero quiero quedarme un tiempo. Nunca tuve familia, quiero sentir lo que es poder tener una, aunque no sea de verdad.

A pesar de que aún no confiaba en ella, la comprendía y quería consolarla. Parecía buena… como los Cullen. Jamás vi a otro vampiro que sufriera tanto como ella, la mayoría estaban triste o se odiaban por lo que eran… en cambio Catherine estaba así porque no tenía a nadie. Sus padres nunca estuvieron presentes en su casa, nunca los vio, ni siquiera los recuerda, vivió y creció completamente sola, su creador –que al parecer lo apreciaba demasiado- lo habían acecinado un grupo de vampiros por una disputa de territorio de caza, no tenía un hogar ni otro lugar al cual recurrir… No merecía tanta miseria…

No se en que momento pasó, pero ahora Nessie tenía su pequeña manito sobre el rostro de Catherine. Ésta tenía la vista perdida, seguro que estaba viendo los pensamientos que le transmitía la pequeña Renesmee.

─¿Qué has visto?─ le pregunté mientras sonreía.

Catherine me sonrió.

─Nessie me ve como una prima─ me explicó. Miré sorprendido a la pequeña que estaba en su regazo─. Quiere que lo sea.

Fruncí el seño.

─Muéstramelo Nessie.

Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura. Ella extendió su mano pálida para tocar mi rostro moreno. Sí, mi pequeña Renesmee quería que la vampira fuera su prima, la quería mucho, demasiado para mi gusto. Suspiré internamente, ¡genial! ahora tengo competencia.

Pensé en todas las personas que la querían y no solo era Renesmee, eran casi todos los Cullen… Y justo en ese momento se me ocurrió pensar en algo… y ese algo era muy importante, al menos lo era para mí.

Miré a Catherine mientras le sonreía.

─Creo que deberías quedarte.─ le dije. Nessie asintió frenéticamente, demostrándose de acuerdo conmigo─. Si lo haces, te darás cuenta que hay algo que vale mucho para ti. Algo que descubrirás muy pronto, más de lo que esperas.

Ella frunció el seño al no comprender a que me refería. En realidad yo tampoco lo sabía, pero creo que tenía una idea previa de lo que era. Solo esperaba que funcionara pronto… aunque debo admitir que necesito algo de ayuda para poder lograrlo.

─De acuerdo─ dijo─. Solo para saber a que te refieres y si de verdad es importante para mí, me quedaré.

Nessie sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Catherine también sonrió.

Decidimos volver a casa porque estaba oscureciendo, pero solo Renesmee y yo. Cat había querido quedarse para cazar. Nessie se durmió en mis brazos tranquilamente mientras una sonrisita bailaba por su rostro. Era increíble ver como esa vampira podía influir en ella.

**Hola!!! Primero que nada… muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus entusiasmos para que continúe la historia.**

**Si la voy a continuar… aún queda mucho por contar jaja ;) …**

**Subo el cap ahora xq a partir del miércoles no voy a estar, me voy de campamento con el colegio… en fin, no quiero aburrirles con eso, solo les digo que la semana que viene recién voy a actualizar…**

**Besoos y gracias!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer**


	9. 9: Plan en marcha, amor en el aire

**Aviso:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Señora Setephanie Meyer (a excepción de Catherine)**

**- El argumento obviamente me pertenece.**

**Seth 9.**

**Alice pov.**

En cuanto llegué a casa vi que Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando. Mi hermana estaba regañando por algo al grandote, y este se veía muy asustado por la rubia furiosa que tenía en frente. Escuché, sin ser vista, el discurso de Rosalie y me di cuenta de que lo estaba regañando porque le había pedido a Cat que se quedara por más tiempo.

Sonreí, así que no soy la única que lo está intentando. Es momento de reclutar aliados para lograr mi objetivo. Esto va a ser muy fácil.

Me escondí y esperé pacientemente a que mi hermana saliera de la habitación, para yo poder hablar con el grandote. La rubia salió, aún enfadada, de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el living. Entré sigilosamente y le sonreí abiertamente a mi hermano. Él me miró confundido mientras me sentaba a su lado.

─Hola Emmett.

Él frunció el seño de frustración.

─Si quieres humillarme, te aconsejo de que lo hagas más tarde, no estoy de humor─ me dijo mi hermano mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Sonreí.

─Oh, no vengo a burlarme─ me miró sorprendido. Reí internamente

Su expresión se volvió expectante.

─¿Qué planeas duende?

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré divertida.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Frunció el seño.

─Porque te conozco bien y se que traes algo entre manos. Ahora solo te pregunto si eso me beneficiará si te ayudo.

─Si lo hará─ le aseguré─. Es sobre Cat.

Se puso alerta en cuanto la nombre. Y acabé de confirmar mis sospechas: mí querido hermanito Emmett ansiaba que nuestro huésped se quedara con nosotros y estaba dispuesto a brindar sus servicios. Coloqué un dedo en mi barbilla mientras pensaba

─Si unimos fuerzas, tal vez podamos convencer a Catherine para que se quede y forme parte de nuestro clan como otro miembro de la familia.

Emmett me miró sorprendido y sonrió a modo de comprensión.

─Buen plan─ me dijo─. Pero necesitamos alguna estrategia, algo que ella no niegue.

─Estoy pensando en eso. Tienes alguna idea en mente.

Negó con la cabeza.

─Aún no se me ocurre nada.

Nos quedamos pensativos por un momento. Con nuestros seños fruncimos divagamos entre nuestros pensamientos en busca de algo que nos ayudara, pero por más que me esforzaba no encontraba absolutamente nada. Miré a mi hermano, él tenía el seño fruncido y parecía frustrado, seguramente que estaba igual que yo.

─¿Se te ocurre algo?─ pregunté impaciente.

Emmett me miró aún pensativo.

─Creo que si le demostramos de alguna manera de que aquí puede estar segura y feliz, ella aceptaría quedarse. Pero necesitamos más ayuda.

Era una buena opción, si lo vemos del lado positivo, solo hacía falta una cosa: ¿que le podíamos ofrecer para que ella no tenga más remedio que aceptarlo? Me exasperaba el no saber que hacer. Nessie apareció de repente en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos marrones nos observaban curiosos.

Le sonreí al igual que Emmett.

─Hola Ness─ saludamos los dos.

Ella caminó hasta nosotros y se sentó en mi regazo. Me colocó su pequeña mano en mi mejilla y me transmitió algunos de sus pensamientos: ella había estado con Cat y Jacob en el bosque, y al parecer el lobo estuvo intentando convencerla de quedarse.

Sonreí. Emmett nos observaba confundido. Lo miré divertida.

─El perro intentó hacer su parte─ le dije.

Me miró impaciente y a la vez algo molesto.

─¿Lo logró?

Asentí mientras soltaba una corta risita. Miré a Renesmee seriamente.

─¿Sabes donde esta Cat ahora?

Ella asintió rápidamente y colocó nuevamente su manito en mi pómulo: ella estaba cazando. Miré a mi hermano, él estaba completamente impaciente, seguro que creía que Catherine nos había abandonado.

─Ella está en el bosque, cazando─ él se puso de pie, alerta. Le seguí y lo detuve─. Al parecer quiere pensar a solas, será mejor darle su espacio─ le dije mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro para que se sentara otra vez─. Tenemos que hablar con Jacob, tal vez con él podremos lograr nuestro objetivo, si él también quiere que ella se quede aquí.

Mi hermano asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

─Intenta ver que hace ella ahora─ me ordenó mi hermano ansioso.

Ness seguía en mi regazo y asintió de acuerdo con su tío. Me concentré en ver algo concerniente a Cat y me sorprendí al ver que ella todavía estaba en el bosque, sentada en un árbol caído, estaba pensando sobre lo que le había dicho Jacob. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, ya era de día y ella seguía en el bosque, con su piel brillando como un diamante. De pronto todo se volvió negro.

Pensé sobre la visión que había tenido, ¿por qué se había vuelto negro todo? Emmett me sacudió el hombro, para sacarme de mi ensoñación. Me sorprendí al ver las miradas preocupadas de Ness y de mi hermano.

─¿Qué viste?─ me preguntó.

Respiré un poco.

─Cat sigue en el bosque.

Emmett miró hacia la ventana, y se percató de que el sol brillaba en el cielo.

─Ella no puede estar afuera con este sol. Alguien la podría ver─ me dijo.

Rodé los ojos. Nessie pasaba su mirada de entre nosotros dos curiosamente.

─No te preocupes, ella no se dejará ver─ le expliqué.

Mi hermano suspiró y no objetó nada más. Miré a Renesmee mientras acariciaba sus hermosos rizos cobrizos. Volví la vista a Emmet, él me observó confundido.

Sonreí.

─Tenemos que hablar con Jacob.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa al igual que Nessie. Salimos de la habitación para hablar con el perro. Reí internamente, que rápido estoy consiguiendo aliados. Solo espero poder usarlos correctamente, como lo tenía planeado.

**Seth pov.**

Me desperté por el rayo de sol que chocaba en mi rostro. Giré sobre mi mismo y miré el reloj que estaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama. Suspiré, eran las 18:30 hs. Genial dormí casi todo un día.

Me puse de pie, aún estaba con el jean gastado de la noche anterior. Avancé hasta el armario y retiré unas cuantas prendas para después de tomar un baño. Cuando cerré la puerta, me percaté de que en la pared se hallaba una foto de nuestra familia: con mi padre. Mi vista se volvió nublosa en cuanto vi a Leah en ella. La extrañaba demasiado, no quería perderla. Sam me había prohibido buscarla, dijo que lo harían ellos y por más que insistí no me permitieron hacerlo.

Sequé mis ojos y me dirigí al tocador. Observé mi imagen en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban cristalinos y mi cabello, como siempre, desordenado. Suspiré y abrí la llave de la ducha, me despojé del muy gastado jean y entré. Agradecí que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, que calmara aunque sea un poco la tensión que sentía.

Tomé una toalla y cerré la llave de la ducha. Me vestí y arreglé un poco la maraña de mi cabello.

Bajé hasta el comedor para encontrar a mi madre, pero ella no estaba. Me acerqué hasta la mesada y encontré una pequeña nota sobre ella. La tomé entre mis manos y la leí.

"_Hijo… no quería molestarte, te veías muy agotado. Voy la casa de Billy. Si quieres, tu almuerzo está en el refrigerador. Te veo en la noche"._

_Tu madre._

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, esta vez no tendría que llegar tarde, no quería preocuparla de nuevo. Tomé el almuerzo y lo devoré completamente. Aún me sentía agotado y con algo de sueño, pero salí de la casa para ir a ver a los Cullen.

Caminé a paso humano hasta su mansión. Me detuve en cuanto detecté el aroma tan familiar de Catherine. Lo seguí ansiosamente, quería verla otra vez. ¡Genial! Ahora me estoy comportando como un niño que va a un parque de diversiones por primera vez.

Me adentré más y más en el bosque en busca de la vampira con la cual me sentía extrañamente a gusto. Paré en seco en cuanto la vi. Estaba sobre un árbol caído, parecía muy pensativa, parecía… una escultura de alguna bella diosa. Su hermoso cabello azabache caía en cascada, casi pasando su cintura y su piel marmórea brillaba como el diamante más valioso que mis ojos hubieran contemplado jamás.

Avancé lentamente y me senté a su lado. Ella me miró sorprendida con esos ojos dorados que me volvían extrañamente débil. Le sonreí bobamente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve contemplando a la hermosa vampira que tenía en frente, pero mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma desigual, sentí mi cara arder. Catherine me miró preocupada, posó su mano en mi hombro y lo sacudió suavemente.

─¿Qué te pasa, Seth? ¿Estás bien?─ me preguntó muy preocupada y me sorprendí ante su reacción─. Di algo por favor.

Acercó su cara a la mía, dificultando más las cosas. Mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente, ella estaba causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco.

─Respóndeme─ me dijo aún más preocupada.

Traté te tomar un poco de aire para poder responderle.

─Estoy bien─ le dije entrecortadamente.

Oí sorprendido como Catherine suspiraba de alivio. Me miró con el seño fruncido.

─Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo─ me reprendió.

La miré con diversión mientras asentía. Estaba feliz por que le preocupaba, y demasiado.

─¿Qué haces aquí sola?─ La mire seriamente.

Ella sonrió en cuanto fruncí el seño.

─Estaba pensando.

Esas palabras alimentaron aún más mi curiosidad. La miré confundido. Seguramente vino hasta aquí para tener un poco de privacidad mental. En la casa de los Cullen eso era imposible, a demás de que a ella no la dejaban nunca sola, también estaba Edward.

─¿En qué? Si lo puedo preguntar─ añadí rápidamente.

Ella miró hacia el frente, pensativa. Suspiró de forma lenta. Miró sus manos pálidas.

─Claro que lo puedes preguntar─ me dijo sin mirarme─. Estaba pensando en si debo quedarme o no. Y si lo hago ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Evité mirarla dándole la espalda, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos para delatarme, me sentía sumamente triste. Por qué todavía seguía con la idea de irse, que cosa mala haría si se quedase por más tiempo, por qué no se quedaba con los Cullen y formaba parte del clan, por qué seguía con esa duda…

Catherine me abrazó inesperadamente. Su cuerpo frío y marmóreo se amoldó al mío con facilidad. Me sorprendí cuando mis deseos de licántropo no se dispararon en cuanto olí el dulce aroma de Cat. Relajé mi postura tensa cuando sentí su fría y delicada mano pasar por mi cabello desordenado.

La oí suspirar.

─¿Por qué lloras?─ me preguntó triste.

Tragué con dificultad, cómo le diría que quería que se quedara para siempre con los Cullen, cómo le diría que no soy el único que la quiere aquí con nosotros… cómo le diría que quería saber todo de ella, absolutamente todo, que quería… pasar más tiempo con ella.

─Mírame─ me suplicó con su dulce y aterciopelada voz.

No pude resistirme, no puedo negarle nada… su voz me hipnotizó por completo en cuanto dijo aquella palabra. Mi cuerpo tomó vida propia y giró para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de la vampira que aún me abrazaba. Sin poder evitarlo acerqué mi rostro al suyo, contemple sus ojos topacios, admirándolos. Ella me sonrió amablemente, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes. Alargó su mano para rozar mi mejilla suavemente, retirando una lágrima.

Me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

─Cuanto desearía poder hacer lo que haces─ me dijo dulcemente.

La miré con adoración.

─¿Llorar?─ le pregunté.

Asintió mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos nuevamente.

─Lloras por tu hermana ¿verdad?─ me dijo tristemente.

Me miró a los ojos y no pude evitar acercarme más a ella.

─No es por eso─ le respondí.

Su boca se entreabrió y sus ojos me miraron sorprendida.

─Entonces ¿por qué…?

Traté de calmarme para no romper a llorar de nuevo, y debo admitir que no fue fácil. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para poder hablarle de forma comprensible.

─Quiero que te quedes─ le dije.

Ella desvió la mirada. Me estaba exasperando y demasiado. Tomé su barbilla y la giré suavemente para que me mirara los ojos. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas para que no se zafara de mi agarre y me mirara directamente a los ojos. No se en que momento lo hice, pero ahora estaba sollozando en frente de ella.

El rostro de Catherine estaba descompuesto de tristeza. Me inspeccionó detenidamente para luego soltar un suspiro de resinación. La miré sin comprender. Sus ojos se volvieron de un dorado claro líquido.

Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba lentamente. Recargó su cabeza entre mis manos y sus labios rosas dibujaron una dulce sonrisa, y tuve el vergonzoso impulso de pasar mis dedos por ellos para sentir su suavidad.

─Me quedaré, Seth─ abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos─. Te lo prometo─ no pude creer lo que acababa de decir. Busqué falsedad en sus hermosos ojos, pero éstos estaban serios y seguros.

Sonreí mientras volvía a sollozar.

Pasó su fría mano por mi rostro, quitándome las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían mis mejillas. Me miró triste.

─¿Por qué lloras?

Suspiré.

─Porque estoy feliz─ le dije.

Sonrió.

─Está oscureciendo─ me dijo con diversión.

La miré confundido.

─Qué importa.

Enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía. Tomó mis manos, que todavía estaba en su rostro, y las retiró. Pasó suavemente su mano por mi mejilla, me relajé al sentir su fría y suave mano rozando mi pómulo. Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía.

─Debes ir a tu casa─ dijo.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿¡Cómo puedo olvidarme de la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre!? Me golpeé internamente, mi muy deslumbrada memoria me distrajo demasiado. Me erguí rápidamente, seguido por Catherine.

Soltó una melodiosa risita, sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

─Nos vemos mañana─ dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

Se la devolví sin pensarlo.

─Si─ asentí esperanzado─. Buenas noches.

Volvió a reír mientras caminaba hasta mí. No moví ni un músculo en cuanto acercó su bello rostro al mío, sentí su respiración en mi oreja.

─Igualmente─ su aterciopelada voz hizo que todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas repentinamente y que mi corazón palpitara veloz.

Se alejó un poco y me dio un corto, pero dulce beso en la mejilla con sus sedosos labios. Me sonrió y se marchó a velocidad vampírica.

Con los ojos desorbitados, me quedé en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Coloqué una mano donde me había besado y sonreí como un bobo, sentía como su estuviera flotando.

Como un disparo, recordé a mi madre y me marché rápidamente de allí, aún con una enorme sonrisa extendida por todo mi rostro. _No estas soñando, Seth_- habló mi conciencia-. _Ella en verdad te dio un beso._

Suspiré de felicidad mientras cruzaba la puerta de mi casa. Estaba ansioso por verla otra vez.

**Hola a todos/as!!!!! Qué les pareció???!!!**

**Jajajja primer acercamiento…. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para poner algo de romance a esta historia….**

**Se acerca el plan de Alice… no lo tengo muy bien en mente, pero se va a armar un papelón, eso se los aseguro (aunque no soy buena escribiendo papelones jajaj) ;)….**

**En fin….Hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**-You are my life mow-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	10. 10:El plan no fracasó ¿verdad?

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Señora Sthephenie Meyer (a excepción de Cat jaja)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Edward pov.**

Estaba husmeando en los pensamientos de mi hermana, y debo admitir que eran algo graciosos. Ella junto con Emmett, habían planeado ciertas cosas para que Cat se quedara con nosotros. Y aunque me parecían muy graciosas y algo tontas, debo admitir que quería que funcionaran de verdad.

Ansiaba demasiado poder ayudarlos con eso, pero no quería poner triste a Bella, ya había causado demasiados problemas. Cada vez que recordaba el incidente con Catherine en la sala del piano me ponía pensativo, intentando buscar alguna respuesta sobre mi comportamiento, pero no hallaba nada. En todo momento me convencía a mí mismo de que no había sido infiel, en ningún momento lo fui ni pensé en serlo. Amo demasiado a Bella como para hacerle semejante cosa… Pero sin embargo la duda seguía dando vueltas por mi cabeza…

Jacob también estaba formando parte del plan, aunque él no sabía nada al respecto. Nessie estaba en su regazo mirando hacia la puerta principal, y parecía sumamente concentrada, ni siquiera parpadeaba. El perro le hablaba o le tocaba los rizos, pero ella seguía con su vista fija en la entrada, esperando algo. Intenté leer sus pensamientos para ver que era, pero me estaba bloqueando. Suspiré y le resté importancia.

Mi Bella estaba a mi lado mirando a Jasper. Él se encontraba en el pequeño sillón individual con el seño fruncido, completamente exasperado porque Alice no lo dejaba participar en sus planes y me decía, por medio de su mente, que le dijera lo que su esposa estaba planeando. Me miró seriamente en cuanto negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, Alice quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Frunció el seño y bajó la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Bella pasó la mirada entre nosotros dos, intentando hacerse una idea de lo que estábamos pensando. La miré con dulzura mientras rozaba su mejilla suavemente con mi mano. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir mi caricia. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué hasta mi rostro para unir nuestros labios con un beso.

Reneesme saltó de repente y se alejó del regazo de Jacob; y en los pensamientos de mi hija se encontraba la palabra _Prima_. Se dirigió hasta la puerta a velocidad vampírica mientras la puerta se habría, dejando ver a Cat muy sorprendida. Nessie saltó sobre ella para darle un abrazo, a lo cual la hermosa vampira le correspondió.

Nos sonrió a todos a modo de saludo mientras cargaba a mi hija en sus brazos. Ésta le sonreía feliz mientras la miraba con sus enormes obres marrones.

Un rápido movimiento se escucho en el segundo piso y de repente Alice y Emmett estaban a nuestro lado. La duende se acercó, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a Catherine con Emmett pisándoles los talones; al parecer intentaban emplear el tan esmerado plan.

Solté una carcajada, ganándome las miradas confundidas de todos. Me puse de pie y crucé los brazos en frente de mi pecho. Lancé una mirada divertida a mi hermana.

─Ya no es necesario Alice─ le dije.

Frunció el seño y Emmett se cruzó de brazos.

─¿De qué estas hablando?─ preguntaron los dos.

Les regalé una enorme sonrisa. Catherine, Bella, Jacob, Nessie y Jasper nos miraban confusos a los tres.

─Seth te ganó─ le dije. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos─. Lo logró más rápido que tú. Eso es un record.

Ella bufó y Emmett la imitó. Mi Bella me miró sorpresiva y elevó una ceja.

─¿Sobre qué le ganó Seth a tu hermana?─ me dijo suavemente.

Miré a Catherine, Bella siguió la dirección de mi mirada y comprendió a qué me refería. Cat frunció el seño al no comprender que estaba pasando. Le sonreí.

Alice se paró en frente de ella mientras le fruncía el seño, y por supuesto Emmett imitó su acción.

─¿Qué hizo él? ¿Cómo rayos lo logró?─ le preguntó algo molesta.

Catherine observó atemorizada a la duendecillo y a mi hermano, sin comprender aún a qué se refería. Me miró buscando ayuda por medio de su mente. Alice siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Sonreí.

─Él lo hizo ésta tarde en el bosque─ le expliqué a mis dos hermanos molestos─. Y lo hizo sin tanto alboroto.

Catherine nos miró a los tres al igual que todos los que estaban presentes en la sala del living. Emmett levantó los brazos todavía sin aceptar la derrota, y Alice suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza.

─¿Qué planeaban ustedes dos?─ les preguntó Jasper, aún molesto por no saber de que se trataban los planes de su esposa.

Alice le sacó la lengua, tomó la mano de Cat y la arrastró hacia fuera. Catherine le dio Nessie a Jacob en un rápido movimiento mientras era remolcada por la duendecillo y, ahora, por Emmett. El resto los seguimos. Ellos se dirigían hacia el garaje.

Alice abrió el portón, dejando ver a nuestros autos aparcados. Mi hermana danzó hasta un bulto enorme cubierto de tela. Emmett sostenía a Catherine en uno de sus enormes abrazos de oso, para que no huyera. Todos nos detuvimos en la entrada, sin mover ni un músculo. La duendecillo estiró la mano y de un jalón retiró la lona dejando ver a un ostentoso Peugeot 908 RC negro.

─¿Qué te parece?─ le preguntó Emmett ansioso ─. Este es mi regalo de bienvenida.

Cat contempló boquiabierta el obsequio de mi hermano. Lo miró con ira.

─¿¡Me compraste un auto!?

Mi hermano la miró confundida para luego cambiar su expresión por una de dolor mientras bajaba la cabeza. Catherine levantó las cejas y sus ojos se volvieron tristes por haberlo ofendido. Suspiré internamente, la verdad era que Emmett estaba actuando, él sabía perfectamente que Cat era bondadosa y no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie de nuestra familia. No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo aquello, usando su debilidad.

─¿No te gusta?─ le preguntó Alice─. Como te vas a quedar con nuestra familia, queríamos que tuvieras un transporte. Cuando te marches te lo puedes llevar, pues es un regalo de mi hermano.

Catherine los observó detenidamente a los dos con sus ojos dorados para luego dar un suspiro de resignación. Mi hermano, que todavía la tenía en sus brazos, esperó paciente a la respuesta de Cat. Ésta lo miró a los ojos.

─De acuerdo─ una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Emmett─. Pero no me des más regalos, comprendes─ le advirtió. Mi hermano la dejó en el suelo y le hizo un saludo militar mientras sonreía abiertamente.

─Si, señorita─ dijo él para luego mirar con una enorme sonrisa a Alice─. Sin embargo tú dijiste que YO no te de más regalos. Eso no prohíbe que Alice no te de el suyo.

Todos soltamos una carcajada, sabíamos que la duendecillo se pasaba y demasiado. Miramos a Cat. Ésta tenía una expresión de horror mientras contemplaba a mi hermana. Alice sonrió como el gato de Alicia y el país de las Maravillas.

En un movimiento veloz, mi hermana tomó de la mano a Catherine y la arrastró hasta el interior de la casa. Todos las seguimos. Jasper parecía que iba a explotar al no saber absolutamente nada de lo que su esposa quería hacer.

Alice subió las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de mi antigua habitación. Ella bloqueaba sus pensamientos, para que yo no "arruinara" la sorpresa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y nos dejó a todos boquiabiertos con la nueva decoración. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con una alfombra de color verde manzana, había un pequeño sofá de cuero blanco, en los estantes se encontraba una variada selección de música clásica y libros, que al parecer eran novelas. Los grandes ventanales seguían estando al descubierto, dejando ver un hermoso paisaje. Pero ahora a demás del gran guardarropa, había otro más, ¡eran dos!

Alice se paró detrás de Catherine y la empujó hacia el interior de la habitación, para que la contemplara mejor. Los demás nos quedamos en la entrada, para darle un poco de espacio.

Cat miró a mi hermana en cuanto dejó de contemplar los estantes.

─¿Cómo supiste qué libros me gustan?─ Alice se limitó a sonreír─. ¿Cómo supiste que música me gusta?... ¿Cómo supiste… cuál es mi color favorito?

Emmett y Alice se miraron con cierto brillo en los ojos, pero no omitieron palabra alguna. La duende volvió la vista a la vampira que estaba confundida.

─Oh, lo supimos de pasada─ sonrió─. No sabíamos que en verdad eran tus cosas preferidas.

Cat suspiró. Los demás soltamos una corta risita, menos Jasper. Éste le frunció el seño a mi hermana, ella lo miró inocentemente.

─¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?

Alice sonrió mientras levantaba los hombros.

─Es muy sencillo─ le dijo─. Porque Emmett no lo quiso. A mi me hubiera encantado que participaras.

Emmett miró asustado a Alice.

─Traidora.

Los ojos de Jasper se volvieron negros mientras observaba con una ira homicida a mi hermano, Emmett lo miró con horror. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos dos desaparecieron, pero pudimos apreciar desde la ventana a Emmett corriendo por el bosque con Jasper por detrás. Todo rompimos a reír mientras los veíamos. Alice se cruzó de brazos y miró a Cat.

─Ellos son siempre así─ sonrió─. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Catherine suspiró.

De repente Nessie saltó de los brazos de Jacob hacia los de Catherine. Ella se sorprendió demasiado, al igual que todos nosotros. En la mente de mi hija se encontraba una sola palabra: _Prima_. Sonreía al ver cuan feliz la hacia nuestra nueva amiga.

Jacob emitió un bufido. Lo miré, él me devolvió la mirada con el seño fruncido. Leí sus pensamientos.

_No puedo creer que mi Nessie quiera pasar casi todo el tiempo con ella_─ pensó altamente molesto─ _¿¡Qué tiene de especial!?_

Le sonreí abiertamente, adoraba el verlo completamente molesto. ¡Por fin bajaba el enorme ego que tenía! No siempre puede ganar. Él me frunció el seño, en cuanto me vio sonreír. Bella nos miró a los dos y luego frunció el seño.

_¿¡De qué te ríes sandijuela!?-_ pensó Jacob.

─¡Dejen de pelear con sus mentes!─ nos dijo mi esposa.

El perro bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miraba hacia otra dirección. Yo por otro lado, decidí sonreírle a Bella para que dejara de fruncir el seño. Ella suspiró, rodó los ojos y se marchó de allí. No dudé ni un segundo y la seguí, no sin antes despedirme de todos, menos de Jacob, pues sabía perfectamente que éste no me iba a contestar.

Y me marché detrás de mi esposa. La seguí hasta que estuvimos fuera de la casa, en el bosque. La tomé del brazo y la detuve. Ella forcejeó para que la soltara, pero no lo hice.

─Bella mírame─ le supliqué─. ¿Qué te sucede?

Volteó su bello rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Me preocupé al instante.

─Por favor amor─ supliqué nuevamente─, dime qué es lo que te sucede.

Bajó la mirada mientras susurraba:

─¿La amas…?

Fruncí el seño.

─Te amo a ti.

─Me refiero a…. que si la amas a ella, a…. Catherine.

Entre nosotros reinó el silencio absoluto. Comencé a desesperarme ¿¡por qué rayos creía que amaba a Cat!? Confieso y admito que ni siquiera se qué pasó en la sala del piano, pero yo no amo a Cat solo la veo como a una hermana más. A caso… duda de mi amor. No… no puede ser, me niego rotundamente a que ella piense eso de mí. Clavé la mirada en mi esposa y traté de infundirle seguridad por medio de mis ojos. Bella esquivaba mi mirada.

─¿Qué te hace pensar eso?─ le dije algo molesto─. ¿Por qué dudas de mí?. Te entregué mi alma, mi corazón, mi ser… No te basta con saber que soy tuyo, que te quiero más que a mi existencia… que eres lo único que me importa, al igual que Reneesme…

Ella me miró tristemente, sus ojos eran de un dorado líquido y supuse que si fuera humana en estos momentos estaría llorando. Solté mi agarré para rodearla con mis brazos, odiaba el verla triste. Bella comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas en mi pecho. Comencé a trazar círculos en su espalda para calmarla. Relajó su postura pero siguió llorando mientras me devolvía el abrazo y aspiraba mi aroma.

La oí suspirar.

─Lo siento Edward─ me dijo mirándome a los ojos─. Es que…

Negué con la cabeza.

─No importa amor. Solo… no quiero que te comportes así, tú sabes perfectamente que soy tuyo. No lo olvides.

Me sonrió.

─Y tú sabes que soy tuya… Para siempre.

Sonreí de la forma que a ella le gustaba más.

─Para siempre─ repetí.

Y nos besamos de forma dulce y suave, diciéndonos el uno al otro lo mucho que nos amábamos, sin necesidad de palabras… Nos perdimos en aquél mágico beso hasta que pudimos ver a lo lejos como el amanecer comenzaba a surgir.

**Seth pov**.

Despertar con los rayos del sol chocando en mi rostro no era una forma cómoda de hacerlo, pero igual tenía que levantarme. Tomé unos vaqueros gastados y me los coloque. Busqué por todos lados alguna remera para no estar medio desnudo, esto de convertirme en hombre lobo estaba aniquilando todas mis playeras. Tenía que comprarme unas y rápido.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente, dejando ver a mi madre estática en el umbral de mi habitación. Su cara estaba roja y me miraba de pies a cabeza. Tragué en seco. Miré lo que traía en sus manos, era una remera.

Le sonreí.

─Hola mamá─ silencio absoluto. Comencé a preocuparme en cuanto no me respondió─. ¿Qué te sucede?

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró avergonzada.

─Lo siento hijo. Es que… ¿vas al gimnasio?─ soltó de repente.

Ahora fui yo el que se quedó estático, sentí mi cara arder. ¿Cómo le dirías a tu madre que solo con transformarte en un lobo súper desarrollado tu físico aumenta? Le diría algo como: _Mamá, me transformo en lobo al igual que mi hermana y por eso parece que hago ejercicios_. Ella me miraría en shock, me trataría de loco y luego, de seguro, se desmayaría… dejándome a mí muy preocupado. La miré con inocencia y traté de responderle con la verdad, aunque no con toda.

─No voy al gimnasio, mamá.

Pestañó varias veces, tratando de comprender mis palabras. Sacudió su cabeza mientras me entregaba la camiseta y se marchó de mi habitación murmurando para si misma, cosas como: _¡Eso es imposible!,_ _con todo lo que come y todavía sigue teniendo ese físico, ¿¡cuando creció tanto mi muchacho!?..._ y demás frases, típicas de una madre que no acepta el crecimiento de su hijo.

Me coloqué la camiseta, arreglé mi cabello y salí disparado de la habitación. Cuanto más rápido desayunaba, más pronto iba a poder ver a mi amigo y a Catherine. Tomé asiento y me dispuse a desayunar con gran rapidez. Sentí que un par de ojos me evaluaban. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos cafés de mi madre.

─¿Tienes prisa hijo?

Engullí lo que tenía en la boca para responderle con claridad.

─Si. Necesito hablar con Jacob─ mentí.

Asintió para sí misma y bajó la mirada mientras hablaba.

─¿Sabes algo nuevo acerca de Leah?

Bajé la mirada y me concentré en mirar el desayuno, no soportaba ver su tristeza.

─Solo sé que va a tardar un poco en venir. No se cuanto tiempo.

Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, pero me sorprendí al ver que se esforzaba mucho por mantenerla en su rostro. Evadió mi mirada y suspiró.

─Gracias hijo.

Y se marchó de allí, aunque me percaté de que tenía los ojos acuosos. No podía soportarlo más, no quería escuchar sus sollozos. Salí de la casa sin terminar mi desayuno y me marche a la casa de los Cullen, casi a la carrera.

Cuando me acercaba a la casa me encontré con Jasper y con Emmett. Ellos estaban discutiendo, pero lo dejaron de hacer en cuanto me vieron. Jasper tenía los ojos negros de la ira y parecía que intentaba calmarse. Emmett, por otro lado, parecía aliviado de verme allí. Les sonreí a ambos.

─Que onda chicos─ les dije animadamente.

Jasper miró a Emmett y entrecerró los ojos.

─Estamos bien. ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Asentí.

─A Jacob─ _y a Catherine_- pensé.

─Creo que está dentro de la casa con Nessie─ me dijo Emmett entrecortadamente.

─Ok, gracias.

Me dirigí hacia la casa, pero pude escuchar que a lo lejos volvían a emerger las discusiones entre Emmett y Jasper. Reí para mis adentros, ellos dos nunca cambiarían. Subí las escaleras de la casa hasta la habitación en donde sentía el olor de mi amigo. Entré en una habitación, que hasta donde sabía era la de Edward, pero ésta estaba completamente diferente. Miré hacia todas direcciones, buscando a Jacob.

La puerta del tocador se abrió, dejándome ver a una hermosa vampira con el cabello mojado. Suspiré de alivio al verla totalmente vestida, si la hubiera encontrado de la forma que temía me trataría de un depravado o de un acosador. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio. Y como siempre, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Soltó una risita en cuanto hoyó mis desenfrenados latidos. Una vez pasado la vergonzosa escena habló con su dulce y aterciopelada voz.

─Quiero hablar contigo, Seth. Si no es un problema.

─De acuerdo.

Miró hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación para luego volver la vista hacia mí.

─¿Puede ser en el bosque?

Asentí.

Sonrió y nos marchamos de ahí. Estaba completamente nervioso ¿sobre qué me quería hablar?

**Hola!!!! Les gusto?? ¿Sobre qué le querrá hablar Cat a Seth? Chan…. ;) quiero leer teorías jajaja **

**Lamento la tardanza…. Pero es que el cole en verdad está secando mis neuronas y no puedo estar inspirada con tanta presión… espero que me entiendan :)**

**Bueno que les pareció el papelón…. (No soy muy buena escribiendo papelones, pero bue) Nota para mí: aprender a escribir buenos problemas :) Lo del auto de Catherine fue idea de mi querido primo y quiero agradecerle…. Que haría sin él jajaja**

**Lindos problemas tiene Emmett: primero Rose y ahora a Jasper jajajaj aunque lo de Rose no se termina ¬¬ !!!! **

**Estoy deliberando sobre muchas opciones de cómo o cuándo van a encontrar a Leah…. Pero me parece que falta un poquito más… aún quiero contar otras cositas jaja!!**

**Si tienen dudas sobre algo, no duden en preguntar… con gusto responderé :) **

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios!!!, son una causa por la cual sigo con la historia….**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	11. 11:Nuevo pacto, nueva orden

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Señora Sthephanie Meyer (a excepción de Cat).**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece….**

**Capítulo 11.**

**Jacob pov.**

Estaba tomando una corta siestita con el objeto de mi imprimación, adoraba dormir con ella. Desperté al sentir a Bella en la habitación de mi Nessie. Mi mejor amiga me sonrió en cuanto me vio despierto. La miré interrogante.

─¿Sucede algo Bella?

─No… es solo que─ parecía nerviosa, la conocí bastante como para saber que algo le inquietaba─. ¿Que tenías que hacer? Tú sabes, lo del plan de Alice.

Sonreí abiertamente y luché para no soltar una sonora carcajada que seguramente despertaría a mi Nessie.

─Ah no es nada fuera de lo normal─ le dije graciosamente. Ella esperó pacientemente─. Alice me ordenó que le digiera a Cat que los licántropos prohíben que los vampiros se marchen de Forks o algo por el estilo…

Bella elevó una ceja y me miró sorprendida. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─Era de esperarse. Alice quiere en verdad que se quede, nunca creí que iría tan lejos por conseguir lo que quería. Aún no puedo creer que te hayas prestado para eso…

Solté una silenciosa y corta carcajada, ella no tenía la menor idea de por qué lo hice. ¿A caso no sabía lo mucho que quería a su hija? ¿Qué haría lo que fuera por ella?

─Tú sabes como es ella… A demás lo hice por Nessie─ le dije suavemente mientras miraba a su hija, al objeto de mi imprimación─, la pequeña quería que su _prima _se quedara─ chasqué la legua al decir esa palabra, aún me costaba pronunciarla, demasiado.

Bella sonrió al verme celoso.

─El concepto de _prima_ te pone de malas ¿verdad?

Le fruncí el seño, lo que hizo que provocara que una dulce risa saliera de sus labios. Le dije que no me molestaba esa definición, si no lo que me molestaba era el cariño con el que veía mi Reneesme a Catherine. Bella me dijo que no hiciera ruido y que durmiera un poco más con su hija. Ella se marchó de la casa para ir a "almorzar" con Edward.

Me estiré y volví a acurrucarme con mi Nessie para dormir un poco más. Tomé su manita en la mía para poder ver su sueño lleno de color y así poder descansar plácidamente.

**Alice pov.**

Las discusiones de mi hermano con Jasper cesaron, permitiéndome poder estar con mi esposo. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras nos abrazábamos. Emmett se había escondido en su habitación, no aceptaba mi traición ni la derrota con Jasper. Sonreí internamente, al grandote le tomaría bastante tiempo el superarlo.

Mi querido esposo emanaba ondas en tranquilidad, lo que hacía que éste momento fuera muy plácido. Pero todo eso se fue al caño en cuanto la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a Edward, Bella, el perro y Nessie. Y como siempre el olor a licántropo hacía que todo fuera incómodo.

Reneesme estaba en brazos de Jacob. Pero cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, la pequeña saltó y se dirigió a velocidad vampírica hasta la escalera, para encontrar a Cat.

─Tu _prima_ no está─ Nessie paró en seco y el perro me miró molestó. Reí para mis adentros.

La pequeña Reneesme se me acercó, con la confusión grabada en sus enormes obres marrones, esperando una respuesta. La miré seriamente, evaluando su reacción. Jacob me fulminó con la mirada, pero le resté importancia. En cuanto a Bella y mi querido hermano, esperaron a oír mi respuesta. Los observé atentamente, tratando de no perderme de ningún detalle. Sonreí cuando vi que Edward rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Bella, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo.

Miré a mi querida Reneesme.

─Cat se fue al bosque con Seth─ todos, absolutamente todos me miraron sorprendidos.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en el segundo piso y ahora, Emmett estaba con nosotros en el living con la molestia grabada por todo su rostro. Al igual que el grandote, Edward y Jasper también estaban con el seño fruncido pero no tanto como el de Emmett. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a mi esposo. Él abandonó su expresión al observarme.

─¿Cuándo se fue?─ dijo Emmett, haciendo una bandera de su evidente frustración. Agradecí que Rosalie estuviera en el garaje en éstos momentos, no hubiera aguantado soportar sus peleas con su esposo otra vez─. ¿Por qué con él?

Todos esperaron pacientes a mi respuesta, incluyendo mi esposo y Edward. A éste último le advertí por medio de mi mente que abandonara su expresión de enojo, no quería volver a verlos pelear con su esposa, y mucho menos que eso perjudicara a Nessie, no quería volver a verla triste.

Emmett se acercó hasta mí mientras su seño se acentuaba aún más.

─¿Por qué no nos dices nada Alice? ¿Ocurre algo?─ habló preocupado.

Reneesme me miró curiosa, también esperando mi respueta.

─Ella…─ mi voz se me quedó atorada en la garganta. ¿Cómo le dirías a tú familia sin ofenderla, que nuestra inquilina quiere estar sola o con alguien que con el que se sienta tranquila, sin ser presionada? ¿Cómo les dirías que ella quiere un poco de espacio?... ¿cómo le dirías que nuestra nueva amiga se siente sofocada por nosotros? No la culpo de nada, tiene la razón de su lado ésta vez. Creo que la agasajamos demasiado o tal vez la que exagera soy yo.

Edward leyó mi mente, y su expresión se descompuso en tristeza absoluta. Trató de que nadie se percatara de ello. Emmett me miró impaciente, al igual que Nessie y Jasper. Jacob permaneció totalmente indiferente a nuestra conversación, mirando a su alrededor. Bella… parecía que quería controlar las expresiones de su esposo en cuanto yo hablara.

─Habla Alice…─ dijo Emmett.

Carlisle se materializó a nuestro lado acompañado de Esme. Todos volteamos a verlo. Mi padre avanzó hacia nosotros a paso humano mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

─No presionen a Alice─ dijo amablemente. Esme se acercó a su esposo para tomar su mano en la suya─. Simplemente no podemos mantener a Catherine encerrada o controlando lo que hace─ todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza, menos Jacob─ o a dónde va, o de quién está acompañada. Ella aceptó quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo, eso no quiere decir que sea parte de nuestra familia aún─ su mirada de volvió triste al igual que la de Esme. Sabíamos que ellos dos querían también que Cat se quedara con nosotros─. Es mejor que le demos su espacio… saben muy bien que su padre murió hace unos meses, aún le debe doler su pérdida, y tal vez quiera estar sola. No está bien molestarla.

Emmett miró a Carlisle.

─Pero ahora se fue con Seth─ le dijo algo molesto─. Si quería estar sola ¿por qué se fue acompañada?

Mi padre suspiró.

─Tal vez quiere ir conociendo a cada uno, en lugares donde pueda hablar con esa persona a solas. Todos sabemos que ella aún tiene dudas y tal vez les haga preguntas por separados. Y Emmett… no debes molestarla demasiado ¿entiendes? Tratemos de dar una buena impresión─ nos miró a cada uno seriamente, para pararse en el grandote ─ Sobre todo tú…─ Esme jaló suavemente del brazo de Carlisle para llamar su atención. Él la miró confundido, pero pareció recordar algo─. Creo que todos quieren que ella se quede, por lo tanto les prohíbo agasajarla demasiado. Si quieren pueden hacerle algún obsequio: como adaptar su habitación según los gustos de Cat─ dijo mirándome. Luego volvió la vista a Emmett─ o comprarle algún medio de transporte. Pero no le regalen todo junto porque puede asustarla y demasiado. No ésta acostumbrada a otro medio de vida que no sea estar aislada o acompañada de pocas personas, pero nosotros somos demasiados y todo esto es nuevo para ella. Nunca antes había conocido a tantos como nosotros. Tratemos de ir adaptándola de a poco. Lentamente va a aceptarlo…

Emmett se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba sus pies.

─…O se marchará─ dijo sin ninguna emoción, completando la oración de Carlisle.

Todos miramos a mi hermano, fulminándolo con la mirada. Porque sabíamos que él tenía razón y nos dolía el aceptarlo.

Nuestro padre suspiró.

─No es algo que tengamos que decidir nosotros─ dijo suavemente─. Eso solo le concierne a ella. En cuanto decida, no haremos nada para impedirlo. Ella no está obligada a quedarse aquí con nosotros, no somos nadie para tener algún poder sobre ella… Y quiero que les quede claro ese punto─ nos miró a todos─. ¿Entendido? No vamos a forzarla.

Todos los presentes asentimos, de acuerdo con su nueva orden. Aunque nos lo había impedido, sabía que a él le dolía no poder hacer que Catherine se quedara para siempre, al igual que a Esme.

Rosalie se materializó a nuestro lado von sus ojos negros por la rabia. Nos observó a todos con una ira acecina, excepto a Nessie por supuesto.

─¿Quién puso es ese ostentoso Peugeot RC 908 negro en el garaje? El que dice "Para Cat" con unas letras enormes en el parabrisas…

Observé divertida como Emmett tragaba en seco y se quedaba inmóvil del miedo. Rose pasó la mirada por todos, para detenerse en su esposo. Su seño se acentuó aún más en cuanto observó a su querido cónyuge. Éste sonrió inocentemente a la devastadora rubia que tenía en frente.

─¿Tienes algo que decir amor?─ le dijo Rosalie mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Emmett pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de permanecer en calma. Su esposa aún esperaba impaciente a su respuesta, al igual que todos. Tratamos de esconder nuestras sonrisas para que Rose no se enfadara aún más.

─Veras… yo… pues─ comenzó a tartamudear─. Carlisle… él… me permitió comprarle un medio de transporte para Catherine y Jasper me dio la idea.

Éste último se puso tenso y miró con ira a Emmett.

─A mí no me metas en tus problemas─ le dijo con resentimiento─. Afróntalos solo─ miró a Rosalie─. Yo no le di la idea, es más… ni siquiera supe en qué momento lo compró.

El grandote se cruzó de brazos.

─Oye, tú querías participar en darle un regalo a Cat y ¿ahora no quieres?

Jasper frunció el seño mientras miraba a Emmett.

─Ahora me haces partícipe─ sonrió malévolamente─. La próxima vez…. avísame. Pero no lo hagas solamente para salvarte.

Rosalie jaló a Emmett de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta las escaleras. Observamos graciosos la mirada de horror que tenía el grandote en estos momentos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron pero pudimos escuchar que en el segundo piso que una puerta era azotada fuertemente.

Todos soltamos una carcajada, incluyendo Jacob.

─¡Vieron su cara!─ dijo entre carcajadas.

Asentimos mientras unas enormes sonrisas se extendían por nuestros rostros. Jasper sonrió satisfecho mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volvía a sentar en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y me acurruqué en su pecho. Él me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y se acercó más a mí. Nessie corrió hasta mí para treparse hasta mi regazo.

Jacob se sentó en la alfombra mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Edward, Bella y Carlisle se fueron hasta la biblioteca, para hablar de algo del lo que no quisieron mencionarle a nadie. Suspiré, ya se los sacaría luego, los obligaría a hablar al respecto.

Y ahora entendía todo: habían dejado al perro en el living con nosotros para que no pudiera tener alguna visión de la conversación que iban a tener. No puedo tener ninguna visión con él cerca ¡Tramposos! ¡Ya me las van a pagar!

Una pequeña manito pálida se posó en mi mejilla, sacándome de mis pensamientos vengativos. Voltee para encontrarme con unos enormes obres marrones.

─¿Qué sucede Reneesme?─ pregunté todavía algo perdida entre mis pensamientos.

Ella pareció pensativa uno momentos, pero luego colocó su pequeña mano en mi mejilla para transmitirme un pensamiento.

"_¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Cat?"_- preguntaba.

Quedé en shock, sin saber qué responderle. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. Ella me miró impaciente, al igual que mi esposo. Lo miré mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por todo mi rostro.

─Conozco esa sonrisa─ dijo él─. ¿Qué planeas amor?

Acaricié sus cabellos dorados.

─Necesito que trates de buscar información sobre algo.

Él me miró impaciente. Hablé a velocidad vampírica para que Jacob no escuchara absolutamente nada.

─Necesito que le saques muy casualmente a Catherine cuál es el día de su cumpleaños─ sonrió al igual que Reneesme─. Trata de que ella no ve tu interés en eso… se casual.

Asintió una sola vez. Ésta vez dejaría a Jasper participar, él quería hacerlo, formar parte de _mis_ planes era algo que le gustaba hacer. Nessie me sonrió satisfecha, para luego acompañar al perro en su soledad. Volví a recostarme en el pecho de mi esposo mientras sonreía feliz. ¡Qué lindo es poder contar con él para lo que necesito!

**Bella pov.**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, sobre todo en cuanto Edward me dijo que Carlisle quería hablar con nosotros dos. Carlisle cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros en cuanto llegamos a la biblioteca. Miré a mi esposo, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta, pero él solo se limitó a decirme que su padre lo estaba bloqueando.

Carlisle tomó asiento en su escritorio y nos pidió amablemente que nos sentáramos. Tomó aire.

─Como ya saben, Catherine no ha logrado adaptarse del todo─ dijo amablemente─. Y cuando tome su decisión respecto a las posibilidades que le dimos, quiero que hagan algo por mí─ miró directamente a Edward con ojos serios─. Si ella decide irse traten de que Emmett no haga nada estúpido al igual que Alice, ellos ansían demasiado que se quede aquí con nosotros y no estaría bien el obligarla a algo que ella no desee en realidad.

Edward frunció el seño.

─Quieres decir que controlemos a nuestros hermanos….

Carlisle suspiró.

─Solo quiero que traten de que sus hermanos no se pasen de la raya. Esme y yo haremos lo posible, pero necesitamos su ayuda.

Mi esposo y yo asentimos de acuerdo. Carlisle nos miró sin ninguna emoción.

─Y si ella decide irse, traten de ver hacia dónde…

Lo miramos sorprendidos. Él nos observó confundido.

─Para poder darle un hogar o que se una a algunos de nuestros amigos…

Suspiramos de alivio, por un momento llegué a pensar que él quería que la vigiláramos y eso no estaría bien, para nada bien. Salimos de la biblioteca y dejamos a Carlisle sumido en sus pensamientos. Tomé la mano de Edward en cuanto lo vi tenso.

─¿Qué sucede amor?─ pregunté mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos.

Me miró triste.

─¿Crees qué se enoje en cuanto sepa la estaremos vigilando cuando decida irse?

Sonreí amablemente para infundirle seguridad.

─Yo no me preocuparía por eso…─ la confusión pobló su perfecto rostro─. Yo que tú pensaría en qué van a opinar tus hermanos al respecto cuando se enteren de lo que tu padre nos pidió…

**Seth pov.**

Caminamos a paso humano por el bosque, adentrándonos más y más en él. Nos topamos con un árbol caído que reposaba bajo los rayos de la luz de sol. Catherine se acercó hasta él y tomó asiento. Acto seguido la imité.

La contemplé, admirando su belleza devastadora que en estos momentos era bañada por la luz del sol, haciendo que su piel brillara. Esperé paciente a que hablara. Cat me miró a los ojos. Éstos estaban increíblemente dorados, pero a la vez tristes.

Suspiró.

─Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos─ dijo suavemente. Ahora estaba mirando al frente─. Y me habías prometido hablar sobre tu familia.

Sonreí. Todavía recordaba ese día como si fuera un hermoso sueño.

─De acuerdo─ me miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo, otra vez, me incliné hacia delante─. Mi madre es Sue Clearwater, es una persona amable, y perspectiva, capaz de intimidarte con sus miradas sin emoción. Ya sabes de mi hermana, por lo que lo único que te falta saber es que ella es la mayor. No somos muy unidos, pero ella me cuidaba todo el tiempo, cuando estábamos con la manada. Tiene un carácter fuerte, es difícil lidiar con ella.

Hablar de Leah me ponía triste, la extrañaba demasiado. Aguardé silencio, divagando entre mis recuerdos… mis recuerdos en donde estaba mi hermana. Catherine me abrazó inesperadamente. Su frío cuerpo calmó un poco la tensión que sentía.

─No te preocupes─ me susurró al oído─. La van a encontrar…

La oí aspirar suavemente mi aroma, me quedé quieto para no hacerle más difícil su acto. Sabía que podía estar usando todo su autocontrol y no quería hacerlo flaquear.

─No me hablaste de tu padre─ habló con su aterciopelada voz─. ¿Cómo es él?

_Mi padre…_

Aún no aceptaba su muerte… aún no quería olvidarlo. Me parecía mentira que él ya no estuviera con nosotros, que ya no podría contarle mis problemas… que ya no podría verlo en casa junto con mi madre en la reserva. Lo extrañaba demasiado…

─Él…─tragué en seco─ falleció… hace unos años.

Sentí como su gélido cuerpo se tensaba ante mis palabras.

─Siento haber preguntado… fue descortés.

Acaricié su oscuro y ondulado cabello, y una extraña alegría recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto relajó su postura al sentir mi contacto.

─No importa─ le aseguré─. No lo sabías…

Suspiré. Retiró sus fríos brazos de mi cuerpo y me miró dulcemente mientras una tierna sonrisa bailaba en su rostro. La contemplé detenidamente, tratando de memorizar su hermoso rostro. Pasé la vista por sus ojos topacios, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su larga cabellera azabache, seguí admirando cada parte de su perfecto rostro hasta que me percaté de que algo faltaba. Traté de esforzarme aún más para saber que era y caí en cuenta de que su collar esmeralda no colgaba de su perfecto cuello, no estaba.

La miré interrogante. Ella elevó una ceja al verme confundido.

─¿Qué sucede Seth?

Bajé la mirada, no se el por qué, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella me había traído aquí por otra cosa.

─No me trajiste aquí para hablar de mi familia ¿no es así?

Me observó atemorizada.

─No se de que hablas.

Clavé mi vista en su hermosa persona, tratando de que me digiera la verdad. Observó sus pálidas manos, parecía muy triste. Volvió su vista hacia mí mientras suspiraba, sus ojos estaban acuosos.

─Lo admito, te traje hasta aquí por otra cosa…

**Hola a todos/as!!!! Lamento de verdad la tardanza…. **

**Qué les pareció el cap??? Lo que quiero asegurar es que: no salió como lo quería pero bueno…. :) Qué le quiere pedir Cat a Seth???!!! Quiero asegurar que no es nada grave ni fuera de lo común… es algo pequeño, que luego se volverá grande, a medida que avance el fic sabrán a qué me refiero :P**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el otro problema que tenía Emmett con su querida esposa… y como ya sabrán, ella era la única que no sabía del ostentoso auto de Cat jajaja!!!…. Pero descuiden.. ya se van a arreglar esos problemas… no me gusta maltratar a Emmett con Rosalie jajaja!!!!**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews…. Son una buena inspiración para continuar con la historia :) **

**Besoos y hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	12. 12: Te lo prometo

**Hola:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Seth pov.**

_Entre nosotros reinó el silencio absoluto. Esperé paciente a su respuesta, quería saber la verdad. Su vista se perdió en el frente, contemplando los árboles. Parecía que en verdad le costaba decime lo que quería saber. Suspiró:_

─_Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí…_

La miré impaciente. Comencé a creer que lo que me quería pedir era grave, y demasiado. Su cabello fue alcanzado por una briza antes de llegar a mi rostro, su olor llenó mis fosas nasales y un deseo de acercarme a ella se disparó. Reuní toda la fuerza posible y traté de no cometer nada estúpido.

Me miró a los ojos.

─No es nada grave─ me dijo suavemente al verme preocupado─. Quiero que me hagas un favor y que me prometas que no te vas a negar…

Mis ojos se me abrieron aún más, sin comprender aún sus palabras. ¿Qué podía pedirme ella a mí? ¿Por qué conmigo y no con los Cullen? ¿A caso puedo yo hacerle algún favor, cumplirlo aunque sea? La respuesta a todo eso se había fugado literalmente de mi cabeza, dejándome completamente confundido.

Catherine extendió su mano hasta mí, cerrada en un puño. Lo abrió en frente de mí dejando ver a su collar de esmeralda. La miré interrogante mientras el collar seguía reposando en su pálida palma.

─Necesito que te lo quedes─ dijo segura.

Negué con la cabeza mientras la miraba aún más confundido.

─Por favor Seth… me lo prometiste, que no te ibas a negar…

─¿Por qué quieres que me lo quede?

Miró hacia los árboles que teníamos en frente, buscando palabras correctas para decírmelo.

─Por qué eres en el único en el que confío y necesito que tú lo tengas─ me miró triste─. Por favor…─ rogó con su aterciopelada voz mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Su aroma y su belleza devastadora me deslumbraron, mi cuerpo dejó de responderme. Me sentía totalmente indefenso, a su merced. Tomó su mano en la mía y me colocó el collar. Luego cerró mi mano con él dentro. Me miró tiernamente al ver que no me negué a su petición. Qué caso tenía si cada vez que me pedía algo me sentía completamente vulnerable, incluso con una de sus miradas cargadas de ternura.

Pasó su gélida mano por mis cabellos mientras me sonreía.

─Gracias Seth.

Le sonreí.

─De nada.

Pareció recordar algo _ipso facto_ y sus ojos me miraron serios.

─Si alguien te lo pide no se lo entregues─ la miré sin comprender─. Ponlo en algún lugar en donde solo tú sepas su ubicación.

Asentí, aún sin comprender por qué me pedía esto, pero a juzgar por su mirada era mejor quedarme callado y no preguntar nada al respecto. Tal vez luego ella respondería a mis preguntas. Guardé el valioso collar en mi bolsillo en cuanto me puse de pie junto con Catherine.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió por el bosque mientras me sonreía abiertamente. Era imposible no dejarse contagiar por esa alegría tan pura. Una boba sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro. Seguí mirando a la hermosa vampira que me guiaba por el bosque, maravillado por su perfección que la hacía irreal ante mis ojos. Su piel brillaba cuando nos topábamos con algún rayo de sol que podía atravesar las densas copas de los árboles.

Soltó mi mano, me sonrió y desapareció de mi vista a velocidad vampírica. No dudé ni un segundo y me despojé de mis ropas, las amarré a mi tobillo y corrí detrás de ella. Di un gran saltó y aterricé en cuatro patas de color arena. Corrí velozmente detrás de la bella criatura que me traía extrañamente ansioso.

Pasé la vista por todos los rincones, buscándola desesperadamente. Recorrí, literalmente, todo el bosque, tratando, aunque sea, de percibir su duce y embriagador aroma. Una brisa golpeó mi rostro y el aroma de Cat me invadió. Seguí la dirección de ese olor, quería encontrarla. Corrí aún más rápido de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Sentí que algo se movía por las copas de los árboles, pero no tuve tiempo de ver qué era, ya que esa cosa aterrizó en mi espalda de lobo. Unos brazos pálidos rodearon mi peludo cuello y un aroma tan familiar llegó a mi hocico. Inspiré aquella extravagante fragancia, deleitándome con ella.

Catherine se acercó a mi oreja.

─Te atrapé─ susurró son su aterciopelada voz─. ¡Eres muy lento!

Bufé mientras rodaba los ojos. Soltó una risita musical y se bajó de mi lomo. Se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja, mirándome divertida.

─Admítelo.

Sacudí mi peluda cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

─De acuerdo, en cuanto puedas hablar te obligaré a decirlo.

Salí corriendo mientras reía, pero pude sentir unos pasos veloces detrás de mí. Miré a atrás para verla, pero en cuanto lo hice me sorprendí al no verla corriendo. Me detuve por _ipso facto_ y traté de buscarla. Miré en todas direcciones y, otra vez, me puse desesperado al no encontrarla. Un leve carraspeo se oyó detrás de mí. Giré sobre mí mismo para encontrarme con una hermosa criatura que me observaba divertida.

─Lento─ volvió a repetirme. Aún no podía comprender la velocidad que poseía, y podría decir que era aún más rápida que Edward. Me gustaría poder probar eso─. Estuve aquí parada durante mucho tiempo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta─ rió.

Fruncí el seño y miré hacia otro lado, haciéndome el ofendido. Sabía perfectamente que Cat tenía el corazón más noble que he visto jamás, e incluso me avergonzaba de admitir que capaz que fuera aún más bondadosa que Carlisle. Claro, solo por el lado de mí criterio. Se acercó hasta mí y me acarició la melena con sus gélidos dedos. Traté de que no sintiera como me relajaba ante su contacto.

Movió su cabeza a un lado y me miró con un tierno puchero en sus labios. Y me pareció que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con la duendecillo de Alice. Su cara de borrego a medio morir me dejó completamente indefenso, ya no podía mantener mi expresión seria, ya no tenía más fuerzas…

Acerqué mi hocicó a su rostro y le pasé la lengua por toda su cara. Retrocedió un poco y se secó la saliva mientras soltaba una risita. Me miró divertida.

─Tendrías que avisarme cuando vas a hacer eso─ enarqué una ceja. Me miró confundida, pero en cuanto comprendió lo que le quería decir por medio de mis ojos volvió a sonreír─, o por lo menos hacer alguna señal.

Una enorme sonrisa pobló mi rostro. En un rápido movimiento, ella se sentó y caí en cuenta de que estábamos en un claro muy bello. Flores amarillas nos rodeaban por completo en ese momento. Contemplé maravillado el lugar. Rayos de sol bañaban a las flores, haciéndolas aún más bellas de lo que eran, pero no solo hacía bellas a las flores, sino que también hacía que Catherine brillara como si tuviera millones de diminutos diamantes incrustados en su piel.

Me observaba curiosa. La miré extrañado mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

─Todavía no me acostumbro del todo a tu forma de lobo… Me sigue resultando fascinante.

Sonreí.

─¿Cómo haces para transformarte? ¿Cómo sucede eso?

Tenía que responderle, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Comencé a girar sobre mí mismo, como si me estuviera persiguiendo la cola. Sabía que ella entendía, ahora, a qué me refería cuando hacía eso. Soltó una corta risita, se dio vuelta, dándome la espalda y se cubrió los ojos con sus pálidas manos. Seguí sonriendo mientras caminaba para pararme detrás de un árbol. Salí de fase, me coloqué solamente los pantalones y fui nuevamente con Catherine.

Ella seguía sentada en las flores, de espaldas y con los ojos tapados. Me senté a su lado.

─Ya puedes mirar─ reí.

Retiró sus gélidas manos de su rostro y centró sus bellos ojos dorados en mi rostro mientras sus perfectos labios dibujaban una tierna sonrisa. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo la estuve contemplando, sumergiéndome en sus ojos topacios llenos de secretos. Elevó una ceja y me miró divertida.

─¿Vas a responder mis preguntas anteriores?

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

─Nadie sabe como fueron nuestros comienzos, el por qué nos transformamos. Solo hay leyendas de antiguos guerreros que compartieron sus cuerpos con espíritus de lobos o viceversa─ expliqué. Ella me escuchaba atenta, sin querer perderse de nada─. Y sucede cuando un sentimiento intenso domina tu cuerpo, ya sea ira, tristeza o peligro y también cuando sientes que hay un vampiro cerca.

─Es decir…─ meditó─. ¿Qué si aún fueras humano y estuvieras muy enfadado o sintieras a un vampiro cerca te transformarías?

Me limité a asentir mientras me veía maravillada.

─¿Qué se siente cambiar de forma… volverse un lobo?

Le sonreí.

─Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar mientras un calor intenso recorre todo tu cuerpo─ le miré divertido─. Tus sentidos se agudizan, tu vista se nubla y tienes un terrible impulso de destruirlo todo o simplemente correr a gran velocidad. Pero la velocidad es genial, no lo niego, es el lado bueno de todo esto.

Una chispa de confusión cruzó su rostro.

─¿Por qué dices eso?

Dejé de mirarla y me concentré en el frente, admirando el denso bosque que nos rodeaba.

─Cuando aún no dominas tus sentidos de licántropo, eres inestable y peligroso, las personas peligran al estar a tu lado. Y al transformarte tus pensamientos quedan expuestos para que todos lo vean…

Un _flash- back _se me vino a la mente y recordé los pensamientos melancólicos de mi hermana, los que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de Sam. Algunas veces no podía soportarlos y no me transformaba nunca, a menos que fuera por una emergencia o que me necesitaran.

Seguí sumido en mis pensamientos, recordar la tristeza de mi hermana hacía que ansiara aún más el encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Catherine me observó triste al ver mi semblante. Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya. Mi mano morena desentonaba junto a la suya, perfecta y pálida. Me entristecí al darme cuenta de cuan perfecta era.

─Siento lo mismo─ dijo suavemente─. Cuando estoy con los Cullen, Edward lee constantemente mis pensamientos y me hace sentir cohibida… Por lo que me gusta venir aquí y tener privacidad mental.

Sonreí.

─Tienes razón─ la miré con diversión. Quería preguntarle algo, pero a la vez no. No sabía si era descortés al hacerlo, pero quería oírlo, por lo que decidí preguntarle─: ¿Qué se siente transformarse en vampiro?

Aguardó silencio mientras miraba sus manos. Y al estar recostada en mi hombro no podía ver su expresión; era demasiado frustrante. Me quedé callado, esperando su respuesta. La oí suspirar.

─Es una experiencia no muy agradable─ su voz era casi inaudible, por lo que tuve que agudizar aún más mi oído para poder escucharla─. Cuando inyectan ponzoña en tu organismo, comienzas a… sentir un calor intenso por todo tu cuerpo. Como si te estuvieran quemando vivo… Casi no puedes respirar─ aguardó silencio por unos minutos, pero luego continuó─: Tu pulso aumenta y no puedes ver absolutamente nada. El dolor es tan intenso que quieres morir en ese instante, para poder dejar de sufrir.

Su voz se volvió triste, y me arrepentí de haber preguntado. Tomó aire y continuó:

─Pasas tres días así, más o menos, hasta que despiertas─ en ese momento sentí pena. ¿Tanto tiempo tenían que aguantar ese dolor? Parecía realmente horrible─. Tus ojos son de un color carmesí y tu garganta te quema, sientes una sed casi insaciable… Tienes una fuerza incontrolable, puedes escuchar hasta lo está a kilómetros de distancia de donde te encuentras, y ves hasta las partículas de polvo que están en el aire. También la comida humana olerá mal y te parecerá tierra.

La observé sorprendido, aún tenía dudas. Me miró tranquilamente en cuanto dejó de descansar en mi hombro, pero nuestras manos seguían unidas; y me sentía vergonzosamente completo.

─¿Para ti que diferencia hay entre sangre de animales y la de los humanos?

Suspiró.

─Huele mejor la de los humanos que la de los animales, no te lo voy a negar─ sonrió─. Pero si bebes sangre humana, nunca vas a estar satisfecho y te vuelves un monstruo…─ su voz se volvió un murmullo suave─. En cambio, si te alimentas de animales puedes manejar tu autocontrol con más eficacia… Aunque no es lo mismo, prefiero beber esa que la de los humanos.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de aclarar nuestras dudas. Contemplamos el bello claro en el que estábamos, pero solo ella ya que me la pasé admirándola, sin que se diera cuenta. Pasamos horas sentados en las flores, con nuestras manos unidas. Una sonrisa boba se extendió por todo mi rostro mientras observaba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

─¿Me dejarías intentar algo?─ levanté la vista sorprendido en cuanto habló. Ella no me estaba observando, sino que tenía su vista clavada en los árboles que teníamos en frente.

Asentí frenético. Quería saber lo más pronto posible que era lo que quería hacer. Una sonrisita fue dibujada por sus rosados labios y me miró intimidada, parecía que le costaba demasiado el decirme qué era.

─¿Puedes correr conmigo en tu espalda cuando te transformes?─ soltó todo tan rápido que tuve que prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía.

Aguardó silencio. En cuanto descifré las inentendibles palabras que me había dicho la miré sin comprender ¿Me había imaginado todo esto? ¿En verdad ella me estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Mi mente me estaba jugando un mal trago? Me miró impaciente, esperando mi respuesta. Soltó mi mano para ponerse de pie. La imité, todavía en shock.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras asentía. La confusión cruzó su perfecto rostro.

─Si, por qué no─ le dije muy seguro.

Me miró confundida, lo que hizo que sonriera aún más.

─¿De verdad?

Asentí.

─Solo te das vuelta y te tapas los ojos─ rió─. Yo entraré en fase y te llevo hasta la casa de los Cullen.

─Si, se está haciendo tarde y tu tienes que volver con tu madre antes de anochecer.

Dicho esto, se dio vuelta, dándome la espalda, y se cubrió los ojos. Solté una corta carcajada, caminé hasta un árbol cercano, me despojé de mi jean y me transformé. Troté hasta su lado y froté mi hocico en su espalda. La escuché reír melodiosamente. Se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi hocico peludo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, logré que se trepara hasta mi lomo. Rodeó mi cuello con sus gélidos brazos y se acercó hasta mi rostro.

─Gracias, Seth─ susurró.

Sonreí feliz y comencé a correr a gran velocidad por el bosque. No podía describir la alegría que sentía al correr con ella abrazándome. El sentimiento de libertad, que compartíamos los licántropos, al correr sumado a la felicidad que sentía al tener a Catherine tan cerca, era una experiencia de lo más gratificante que había imaginado jamás. Por un momento fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para olvidarme de todo, absolutamente de todo. Y en ese instante todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron como si fueran un terrible sueño: La tristeza de mi madre, la desaparición de mi hermana, la pérdida de mi padre, el enfado que sentía hacia Sam por no permitirme buscar a mi hermana, la agonía que sentía al no encontrar mi media naranja… todo se esfumó.

Crucé los densos bosques con ella a mi lomo, sonriendo. Sentía que estaba flotando sobre el húmedo suelo cubierto de musgo. Oí feliz como Cat soltaba una melodiosa carcajada.

─¡Eres muy lento!─ se mofó de mí. Fruncí el seño a modo de concentración y aceleré el paso de mis zancadas.

Una fuerte brisa golpeaba mi cuerpo y podía sentir como el largo cabello azabache de Catherine era azotado por la velocidad. Un olor fuerte a vampiro llegó a mis fosas nasales, haciendo que todo mi cabello se erizara, eso significaba una cosa: estábamos cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Comencé a ralentizar el paso a medida que me iba acercando a su mansión. Pero paré en seco cuando Cat me pidió que lo hiciera.

Se bajó de mi lomo y me sonrió. Avanzó unos pasos hasta donde me encontraba y acarició mi peluda cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo solté un brutal ronroneo ante su contacto mientras cerraba los ojos. Una corta risita salió de sus perfectos labios y me miró divertida.

─Nos vemos mañana, Seth─ dijo suavemente. Y por un momento desee no poder dormir para pasar más tiempo con ella─. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Sonreí.

Acerqué mi hocico hasta su pálido y perfecto rostro, y le pasé la lengua por cada rincón de su cara. Ella, a modo de respuesta, retrocedió velozmente mientras reía.

─Nunca cambiaras verdad─ cerró los ojos y se secó toda la saliva de su rostro.

La miré divertida mientras negaba con mi gran cabeza. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y elevó una ceja.

─Traidor─ exclamó─. Me prometiste que ibas a hacer señas… la próxima vez llevaré siempre una máscara.

Eso me alarmó, no soportaría el no ver su bello rostro. Sabía que era una broma, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por eso. Solté un quejido y la miré como todo un perrito tierno- o eso creía que era-. Me observó triste. Acercó su rostro al mío y miró mis ojos con extrema tristeza.

─Era broma─ dijo suavemente.

Respiré hondo, apreciando su dulce aroma. Froté mi hocico en su rostro y le sonreí inocentemente.

─Adiós Seth─ frotó su mano en la superficie de mi cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de los Cullen a paso humano. Giró su cuerpo y me sonrió dulcemente.

─Prométeme que cumplirás con lo que me prometiste…

Asentí seguro y me dediqué unos minutos para observarla mientras se marchaba a velocidad vampírica. Me quedé, contemplando el lugar por donde había desaparecido, por un momento, lo que a mí me pareció horas. Y comencé a caminar lentamente en dirección a mi hogar, pensando en lo que había hablado con Cat.

**Hola a todas y a todos!!!! Lamento haberlos dejado con la intriga en el cap anterior, pero es que se me borró ese último párrafo, que ahora aparece en letra cursiva al comienzo del cap…. A veces odio a mi "querida" computadora….**

**Y lamento también por la tardanza :) es que por una linda tormenta me quedé sin internet….**

**Lindo paseo que tuvieron Cat y Seth jajaja!!! Cada vez se van acercando aún más :) ansiosos???**

**Muchos me han preguntado si Seth está imprimado…. La verdad quiero decirles que si les digo ahora arruinaría la sorpresa que tan bien preparada tengo para ustedes (o eso creo). pero no se preocupen…. Lo sabrán pronto… ténganme paciencia pliis!!!!!**

**Tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Quieren que Seth esté imprimado? ¿o que este engatusado por ella?.... quiero saberlo :)**

**Gracias por los lindos reviews…. ****Son los mejores!!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	13. Hablando con Jasper,arreglando problemas

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen… a excepción de Cat.**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 13.**

**Jasper pov.**

Pasaron cuatro días desde aquella tarde en la que Cat volvió después de hablar con Seth. Desde entonces, todas las tardes Catherine se iba con Seth al bosque, haciendo que Emmett y Jacob estuvieran siempre tensos. Alice había comprado tanta ropa para Cat, que ahora había tres guardarropas enormes en la habitación de ella ¡¡¡Tres!!! Y a Catherine le daba miedo entrar en su propia habitación y contemplar aquellos enormes armarios de madera. Carlisle regaño a mi querida esposa por pasarse de los límites. Y al igual que todos, se enojaron con Alice por que ya Cat ni siquiera era vista en la casa, por temor a la adicta a las compras. Yo tenía que cumplir con el pedido de Alice, me estaba presionando, y demasiado. Pero ahora casi ni veía a la _prima_ de Reneesme y eso me dificultaba bastante las cosas.

Pero la oportunidad se presentó ante mis ojos en cuanto vi a Catherine intentar salir de la casa sin ser vista. Era de madrugada, por lo tanto no iba a hablar con Seth. La observé sin que se percatara de mi presciencia, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder sorprenderla.

Salté a su lado en un rápido movimiento. Ella se sorprendió demasiado al verme y me miró en shock.

─¿A dónde vas Cat?

Se llevó un dedo a los labios para silenciarme.

─Por favor Jasper─ elevé una ceja, confundido─. Necesito ir a cazar. No tengo nada en contra de tu esposa, pero me quiere llevar al centro comercial y no estoy tan preparada como para pasar horas allí dentro con tanta gente.

Asentí a modo de comprensión y en ese momento una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Me miró feliz mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Asintió y salimos de la casa a velocidad vampírica. Correr detrás de ella era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. Era tan rápida como Edward y podría decir que incluso aún más que él. Me era imposible seguirle el ritmo, por lo que ella tuvo que correr más despacio.

Nos detuvimos en un hermoso claro. Miré a Catherine y me percaté de que se estaba concentrando en oler a algún animal que estuviera cerca. Le ayudé en su búsqueda, pero no percibí ninguno.

Abrió sus ojos y me sorprendí al verlos negros por la sed. Nunca antes lo había visto así, sin embargo, los rasgos de bondad que eran característicos en su rostro, jamás abandonaron sus facciones. Me miró divertida.

─Hay tres venados al oeste de aquí a unos diez kilómetros─ la miré maravillado, ni siquiera yo había percibido a ninguno. Volvió a aspirar suavemente─. Dos hembras y un macho.

Sonreí divertido.

─Una hembra es para mí. Tú eres la que más necesita "alimentarse".

Soltó una melodiosa carcajada y se posicionó para correr. La imité y salimos a correr detrás de nuestra presa. En cuanto los animales me vieron, intentaron huir, pero en cuanto vieron a Catherine se quedaron estáticos en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraban. La vampira se abalanzó a ellos y se alimentó. Los venados no dieron signos de querer luchar para sobrevivir, y eso me impresionó bastante. Me alimenté de la hembra restante y en cuanto terminé, me acerqué hasta Cat, que estaba sentada el la copa de un árbol, contemplando el horizonte. Lo trepé y me senté a su lado.

─Los venados no huyeron de ti─ le recordé.

Negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte en donde comenzaba a surgir el amanecer.

─Nunca lo hacen─ dijo suavemente─. Pensé que era solo con los humanos, pero en cuanto cambié mi forma de vida comprendí que los animales no huían de mí. No se el por qué.

Otra cosa extraña en ella. Era demasiado interesante y jamás me dejaba de sorprender. Me pregunté si alguna vez sabría absolutamente todo de ella, que no tuviera secretos para mí. Como por acto de reflejo, la imagen del rostro de mi esposa se me vino a la mente recordé la promesa que le había hecho los días anteriores.

─¿En qué año naciste?─ pregunté, tratando de sonar casual y sin el menor interés en el tema.

Me miró confundida al principio, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron sospechosos. Sin embargo respondió a mi pregunta.

─Nací en 1992…

Comencé a hacer cálculos y, si estaban bien, ella tenía diecisiete años. La miré con millones de preguntas grabadas en todo mi rostro. Sonrió y me miró divertida.

─Anda, pregunta lo que quieras─ su voz suave hizo que cortara el hilo de mi concentración.

Tomé aire y traté de no mirarla por tanto tiempo, ya que, por lo evidente, me confundía y hasta me olvidaba de lo que estaba hablando. Miré el espeso bosque que nos rodeaba mientras trataba de que mis palabras no sonaran con tanto interés.

─Y ¿qué día naciste?

Sus ojos increíblemente dorados me observaron sin ninguna emoción. Me sentía intimidado por su mirada, aunque la bondad prevalecía aún en su bello rostro. Aguardó silencio, divagando en sus pensamientos. Y por primera vez desee tener el don de Edward, con él no eran necesarios tantos rodeos que me hacían quedar como un completo tonto._ "Es por Alice"_- me recodó mi conciencia por décima vez. Suspiré, no tenía caso, tal vez no quería contestar mis preguntas.

─Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses…─ susurró. La miré con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

─¿En serio?─pregunté, aún sin salir de mi sombro─. Bueno… Feliz pasado Cumpleaños.

Una blanca sonrisa se extendió por todo su bello rostro, y no pude evitar devolvérsela. Rayos de sol chocaron con nuestros pálidos rostros, haciéndonos brillar como siempre. Contemplé a Catherine y me quedé en shock con lo que vi: su bello rostro de antes, cuando estábamos en las sombras, no era nada comparado con el que ahora era bañado por la luz del resplandeciente sol. Seguí observándola, hasta que una nube -_maldita sea ésta_- se colocó en frente de la luminosidad del sol, volviendo a las sombras al perfecto rostro de la vampira.

Inesperadamente, Catherine se bajó del árbol. La seguí y en cuanto estuve a su lado me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban de un dorado oscuro. Me observó seriamente y podría jurar que estaba enfadada.

─Le dirás a Alice no es cierto─ sus ojos nunca dejaron de ser dorados, pero su seño estaba fruncido.

Esperó mi respuesta en silencio. Yo, por otro lado, me había quedado sin voz ante la impresión. Sabía que ella le tenía algo de terror a la pequeña Alice y no quería soportar otros planes, sobre todo los que vinieran de ella o de Emmett. Sonreí inocentemente mientras me encogía de hombros. Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró con el terror grabado en todo su perfecto rostro.

─Oh, Jasper… no me hagas esto, no tengo nada en contra de tu esposa pero no quiero una fiesta ¿de acuerdo?─ me miró triste─. Alice ya llenó mi habitación de ropa y… Emmett me regaló un auto que ni siquiera he usado─ abrió los ojos alarmada al decir aquellas últimas palabras─. ¡Oh Dios! No le digas a tu hermano lo último que dije, por favor, es que… no sé conducir─ me dijo avergonzada.

Asentí. Me sentía sumamente débil en cuanto me lo pedía de esa forma, y eso me exasperaba. Suspiró de alivio.

─Gracias Jasper… Te debo una.

Solté una carcajada, no podía creer lo cuanto la atemorizaba mi querida esposa y el grandulón. Pero pensándolo bien, ella debía de tener sus razones.

*******************  
Me dirigí a casa, con una valiosa información para mi esposa entre mis manos. Sonreí al imaginarme a la duende saltando de felicidad con Nessie, pero le había prometido a Cat que no le haríamos una fiesta, no quería asustarla más de lo necesario. Y sobre todo no quería ganarme el rencor de Emmett ni los regaños de Carlisle.

Catherine decidió quedarse en el claro para poder "alimentarse" un poco más, así poder estar segura. La dejé sola, ya que ella quería estarlo y yo por supuesto le daría su espacio. Crucé el umbral de la puerta principal, completamente relajado. Pero paré en seco en cuanto vi a mi querida esposa y a Reneesme, esperándome con la intriga grabada por todo su rostro. Tragué violentamente y Alice sonrió de la forma que temía. Lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue pensar en varias formas de pedir auxilio.

**Rosalie pov.**

No podía creer su estúpida justificación, por qué rayos mi esposo le hace regalos a esa… extraña… vampira de la que nadie sabe absolutamente nada de su pasado ni de ella misma. Respiré hondo y salí de casa, ya no quería volver a discutir con él, odiaba hacerlo. Comencé a pisar el suelo violentamente, como si tuviera la culpa de mi enfado, casi hasta dejando pequeños huecos en él.

Intenté tomar un poco de aire puro y relajarme, aliviar esa estúpida tensión que sentía, pero la naturaleza que me rodeaba parecía que se había puesto en mi contra. Me apoyé a un árbol y pensé en todo el momento en el que había discutido con Emmett. Todas las acusaciones que le gritaba y sin embargo en todo ese tiempo él jamás dijo nada, solo le limitaba a mirarme con la culpa grabada en los ojos con los que me sentía buena. Me arrepentí de todo lo que le había gritado, de cada una de las palabras desagradables que le dije, él no se merecía aquello.

Suspiré, ésta noche me disculparé con él y tal vez… lo recompense como él desee. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que me tensé de pronto cuando una leve brisa acarició mi rostro, sentí como todas mis facciones se endurecían de la ira. A ese olor lo conocía tan bien, era más que familiar… era Catherine. Corrí en dirección de donde provenía ese aroma que era completamente diferente de los vampiros comunes. Fui aún más sigilosa de lo que era, antes de llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

La contemplé sin que se percatara de mi presencia. Estaba cazando. Encontró a unos venados, pero en cuanto de acercó a ellos, se quedaron estáticos en el mismo lugar en donde estaban. Se alimento de ellos, sin el menor esfuerzo. Normalmente todos los animales nos repelían y corrían despavoridos, alejándose de nosotros, pero con ella todo era diferente. Bufé internamente, ¿acaso había más cosas que no sabíamos de ella?

Cuando termino con los venados, desapareció de mi vista. Recorrí con la vista cada rincón del lugar en donde había estado antes, buscándola. La hallé después de varios segundos. Estaba sentada en la copa de un gran árbol, contemplando el paisaje. Caminé sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba y trepé el árbol para sentarme a su lado.

Durante todo ese transcurso, traté de mostrarme peligrosa o intimidante, pero ella jamás apartó la vista del horizonte, y por más que parecía que lo estaba contemplando, para mí estaba pensando a fondo en algo o tal vez… recordando. Le resté importancia, en realidad no me incumbía nada concerniente a ella.

─Hola Rosalie─ dijo suavemente, sin apartar la vista de lo que sea que estaba contemplando─. ¿Cómo estas?

La miré con recelo.

─Bien─ dije cortante, pero sirvió para que me contemplara con sus ojos dorados─. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No fuiste a ver a Seth?

Sabía que todas las tardes ella se iba con ese amigo del perro para, supuestamente, hablar. Me miró confundida y a la vez algo sorprendida. Pasé una mano por mi sedoso cabello, peinándolo.

─Hoy tenía que acompañar a su madre─ sus ojos se volvieron más dorados de lo normal─. A demás, vine aquí para admirar la belleza del lugar. Nunca vi bosques tan extensos.

Un silencio incómodo hizo su aparición en cuanto terminó de hablar. No sabía que decirle, quería averiguar si sentía algo por mi esposo, o por alguno de mis hermanos, pero no era su mejor amiga y eso me dificultaba mucho las cosas.

─Oye Rosalie ¿por qué me odias?─ dijo suavemente. Me miró con ojos tristes.

Tomé aire. ¿¡Qué rayos le digo!?

─Bueno…─ comencé a balbucear─ es porqué….

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus rosados labios.

─Anda… dilo─ me aseguró─. No importa si me hieres… di lo que quieres decir.

Suspiré.

─Es por Emmett y por la facilidad con la que mi familia te ha aceptado─ susurré extrañamente avergonzada.

Cerré los ojos, no soportaba mirarla. Si ella quería a mi esposo y él también, no soportaría pasar esta maldita existencia inmortal. No podía vivir sin Emmett a mi lado, él era el único para mí, él es todo lo que quiero…

Una pálida mano se posó en mi hombro con extrema delicadeza. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la vampira que temía, con la vampira que, si quisiera, me dejaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin lo más importante en mi existencia.

─Yo no amo a Emmett─ me aseguró─. No niego que es bueno y muy gracioso… pero solo lo veo como a un amigo, y estoy feliz de que esté contigo. Sin ti, él no sería nada y todos se dan cuenta de eso.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron de una manera que creí imposible. Sonreí ante la idea de que mi grandulón no podía vivir sin mí.

─En cuanto a tu familia…─ susurró─. Me marcharé pronto, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte…

La miré sin comprender, por qué se iba a ir. Pensé que Seth o Alice o Emmett o alguien, la había convencido de quedarse. Una tarde había escuchado que Esme estaba triste por qué Carlisle no la obligaría a quedarse. Por un momento me puse furiosa y celosa, pero ahora, que aclaré todas las diferencias que tenía con Catherine, no quería que se marchara. Comprobé que ella era buena, pero buena de verdad. Y tal como lo había dicho Alice, no se merecía estar sola, sobre todo vivir esta difícil vida inmortal sin nadie a su lado.

─No te obligaré a quedarte─ dije en voz baja al recordar el mandato de Carlisle─… Pero si quieres… te puedas quedar con algunos de nuestros amigos "vegetarianos" o conocerlos, como prefieras. Carlisle no quiere que estés sola y menos pasar la inmortalidad sin nadie…

Asintió a modo de comprensión y no objetó nada más. Seguimos contemplando el horizonte, observando el extenso cielo nublado de Forks. A veces hablábamos sobre otros lugares o de nuestras vidas humanas– pasando por alto, por supuesto, la parte en la que me vengue de mi esposo-. Por primera vez, me sentí bien a su lado, capaz de no ser tan egoísta. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de que nos habíamos vuelto buenas amigas en tan poco tiempo.

**Seth pov.**

Llegué a mi casa, agotado, claro que no estaba cansado, sino que tenía demasiada hambre. Con millones de bolsas de compras en el mercado colgando en mis manos, me las arreglé para abrir la puerta de la entrada. Hacer las compras con mi madre no era algo sumamente divertido, pero tenía la obligación de hacerlas. Dejé las bolsas en la mesada y le ayudé a guardarlas en la alacena. Suspiré de alivio en cuanto terminé con esa aburrida tarea.

Me despedí de mi madre y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando estuve allí, moví una tabla del piso y coloqué el collar esmeralda que Catherine me había dado, parecía un buen lugar para esconderlo. Volví a colocar la tabla en su lugar y me dirigí a tomar una refrescante ducha, que mi cuerpo agradeció sublimemente. Dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos y pensé en todo lo que había hecho en el día. Todo lo que hice y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pasarme hasta la casa de los Cullen y visitar a mi amigo o a Catherine.

Suspiré, dejé que el agua tibia recorriera todo mi cuerpo unos minutos más y después salí de allí. Sequé mi cuerpo lentamente, ya era de noche y no podía visitar a Cat. Tenía que quedarme con mi madre, como siempre lo hacía. Me vestí lentamente y me desplomé en mi cama, escondiendo la cara en la suave almohada, tratando de que mi torpe mente visualizara el rostro de Catherine con su espesa melena oscura, con sus bellos ojos dorados y con su perfecta sonrisa, que hacía que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente…. Gruñí, ya ni siquiera sabía que rayos me pasaba, solo era otro vampiro como los Cullen, ¿qué diferencia había?

Giré sobre mi mismo para poder admirar el techo de mi desordenada habitación mientras suspiraba. ¿Por qué quería verla todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué deseaba saber más de ella? ¿Por qué… quería tocar sus sedosos labios? Me ruboricé violentamente al imaginarme rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos o incluso uniéndolos con los míos. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para sacar es idea vergonzosa de mi mente, tenía que pensar con claridad.

Me senté, con un rápido movimiento, en la cama y pasé una mano por mis cabellos aún húmedos. "_Tienes que ser fuerte Seth"_- repitió varias veces mi conciencia. Suspiré, no tenía caso, nunca me desharía de esos pensamientos para nada saludables para mi pobre corazón. Tomé mi almohada y volví a acostarme, solo que ahora tenía a mi querida almohada sobre el rostro, cubriéndomelo.

El teléfono se escuchó a lo lejos y podía oír los pasos rápidos de mi madre para atenderlo. Hubo un breve intercambio de palabras y comprendí que alguien preguntaba por mí. Mi madre me llamó.

Bajé rápidamente al comedor para encontrarme con mi querida madre, en delantal y sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos. Me acerqué a ella y me lo tendió para que lo tomara.

─Es para ti─ me dijo y se marchó para continuar cocinando.

Acerqué el aparato a mi oído.

─¿Hola? ─ pregunté.

Escuché una melodiosa risa del otro lado de la línea.

─¡Hola Seth!─ reconocí esa voz al instante, era Alice.

─¿Qué quieres duende?

Volvió a reír.

─Necesito que mañana hagas algo por mí...

Fruncí el seño, a modo de confusión. Pero en cuanto escuché lo que tenía planeado, no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar…

**Hola!!! Otro plan se acerca!!!! Jajaja!!!!**

**Bueno… por fin pude arreglar el problema de Rosalie con Catherine… era hora que éstas dos hablaran seriamente…**

**Pobre Jasper!!!! Esta a manos de una duendecillo muy peligrosa y de una pequeña semi vampiro O.o!!! Jajajaja!!!!**

**Ya saben donde escondió Seth el collar de Cat…. Por si acaso…. se los recuerdo. Pronto sabrán más cosas acerca de este pedido tan confuso!!!! No las dejaré sin respuestas :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**Besoos y gracias por los lindos reviews :)**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flor-vampireslayer.**


	14. 14:¡SORPRESA!

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 14.**

**Seth pov.**

Rayos de sol chocaron en mi rostro, despertándome de la manera que menos me gustaba. Salté rápidamente, bajándome de mí cama, para entrar en el tocador. Lavé mi cara, arreglé un poco la maraña de mi cabello. Me coloqué un par de jeans y una playera negra y me dirigí hacia el comedor, donde encontré a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía al verme muy atareado a la mañana. Devoré todo en cuanto lo colocó en frente mío. Con un beso en su mejilla, me despedí de mi madre y salí casi trotando, de la casa.

Con grandes zancadas, me interné en el bosque, hacia la casa de los Cullen. Vislumbré a lo lejos a una enorme mansión blanca que conocía tan bien. Atravesé el umbral de aquella majestuosa casa y saludé a todos. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá, Esme y Carlisle estaban en el comedor, Edward y Bella en la sala del piano y Jacob, Nessie y Catherine sentados en la alfombra. Lancé una mirada cómplice a la duendecillo, que sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Pedí hablar con Cat y me despedí de todos. Nessie también sonrió, pero se dedicó a acariciar el rostro tenso de Jacob. Tomé de la mano a la vampira y la arrastré fuera de la casa, en dirección al bosque. Durante todo ese transcurso, ella me observó con ojos confundidos. Paré en un hermoso claro, nuestro claro, rodeado de las bellas flores amarillas. Me dirigí al centro de éste y me senté. Catherine me observaba muy confundida, desde un extremo del claro, cruzada de brazos mientras elevaba una ceja.

─¿Me dirás a qué va todo esto?─ preguntó suavemente.

Me hice el confundido.

─No se de qué me hablas…─ le aseguré─. Te traje aquí por que no he podido hablar contigo desde ayer─ en parte eso era verdad, pero solo en parte.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para quedar a mi lado, y en un rápido movimiento, se sentó. Una bella sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y, como siempre, no pude evitar el devolvérsela. Nos quedamos hablando por horas, y lo único que esperaba era que los chicos se dieran prisa.

**Alice pov.**

─Alice ¿que rayos haces?─ preguntó Emmett, algo molesto al no saber lo que estaba planeando.

─Cállate y ayúdame.

Y diciendo esto poblé de guirlandas y demás cosas, los brazos del grandulón. Brinqué de felicidad mientras decoraba el living. Ordené a Jasper que moviera los sofás para tener más espacio y el gustoso aceptó sin comentar nada al respecto. Agradecí que Carlisle hubiera salido por una llamada del hospital, si no jamás me dejaría hacer esto. Esme me observaba desde el marco de la puerta y parecía realmente triste. Me acerqué a su lado y la miré con emoción.

─¿Qué sucede Esme?

─Tu padre se va a enfadar en cuanto se entere de esto ¿sabías?─ me observó con pena.

Suspiré mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

─Ella se merece esto ¿no crees?

Asintió, algo segura y no objetó nada más. Seguí con mi labor. Y en eso vi como Reneesme era ayudada por el perro. Le sonreí a la pequeña, ella había tenido esta maravillosa idea y sin ella esto no hubiera pasado. Edward se paró a mi lado, acompañado de Bella. Me observó ceñudo.

─Oye Alice, no crees que te estas pasando─ dijo algo enfadado. Jamás quité la vista de mi labor─. ¡Contesta duende!

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, desafiándolo.

─No me importa─ dije lentamente, para que comprendiera─. Ella lo merece.

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza al ver que no razonaría con él y se marchó de allí con Bella. Volví toda la atención a mis labores y en cuanto terminé llamé a Jasper.

─Un poco más a la izquierda amor─ le sonreí mientras lo veía trepado. Si fuera humana juraría que estaría preocupada por su seguridad.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y continuó realizando su tarea según mis indicaciones. Rosalie llegó a mi lado y me observó confundida.

─Oye ¿por qué Emmett está cubierto de serpentinas y un montón de papeles de colores?

Sonreí.

─Le di una tarea─ elevó una ceja en cuanto dije eso. Solté una risita─. De acuerdo, lo admito. Lo hice para que estuviera entretenido un tiempo.

Ella me observó aún más confundida. Pasó la vista a su alrededor, para luego mirarme con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

─¡Estas loca!─ suspiré y me dediqué a mirar lo que hacía Jasper─. Sabes perfectamente que te estas pasando de los límites. Ella se va a enojar contigo al igual que Carlisle.

Mi sonrisa se extendió aún más.

─Cuento un plan B─ dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la miraba divertida─. Tengo su compasión hacia Nessie y hacia tu esposo. Y otro plan sorpresa del te enterarás luego.

Rosalie tomó aire varias veces, intentando calmarse. Me miró con el seño fruncido y con la desaprobación grabada en sus ojos dorados.

─Espero que aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos─ me reprendió.

Le hice un saludo militar a modo de respuesta. Suspiró y se marchó de allí a ayudar a su esposo. Froté mis manos, como un típico villano que degusta el sabor de una victoria asegurada gracias a su plan. Miré a Nessie. Entre nosotras había comenzado un lindo plan, y esta vez me encargaría personalmente de que funcionara como lo queríamos.

**Seth pov.**

Pasar todo el día con ella, era lo más maravilloso que podía imaginar. Ella siempre me hacía sentir de una manera demasiado especial. Seguimos en ese claro amarillo, hablando. En todo ese momento no había apartado la vista de la hermosa vampira que tenía a mi lado, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y de vez en cuando, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y, por supuesto, eso preocupaba demasiado a Catherine.

─¿Por qué Nessie no habla?─ preguntó con ojos curiosos.

Me tomé unos segundos para contestarle con las palabras correctas.

─Reneesme puede hablar─ aclaré─. Pero prefiere comunicarse por medio de sus manos… Si quieres saber el por qué, deberás preguntárselo a ella…

Sonreí abiertamente.

─Bueno─ asintió─. Tendré que preguntárselo luego…

Soltamos una sonora carcajada. Pero dejé de hacerlo en cuanto vi como el crepúsculo estaba preparando todo para hacer su aparición. Me erguí rápidamente y miré ansioso a Catherine.

─¿Por qué no vamos con los Cullen ahora y le preguntas a Nessie?─ le dije entusiasmado por que aceptara.

Me regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y nos dirigimos a la enorme mansión a paso humano. Traté de que en todo momento ella no me viera nervioso o alterado, esta vez debería guardar las apariencias de forma profesional. Cruzamos el espeso bosque en silencio y de ves en cuando, nos mirábamos y sonreíamos como niños que guardaban un lindo secreto. Sin pensarlo, tomé su pálida mano en la mía. Había querido hacer esto desde que habíamos salido de la mansión Cullen. Me sentí completo y una boba sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Catherine me observó confundida al principio, pero luego sonrió de la forma más bella, de esa forma que hacía estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Traté de controlar mis desenfrenados latidos. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado, mientras un terrible sonrojo se formaba en mis mejillas. Continuamos caminando lentamente, hasta que divisamos a lo lejos la gran mansión de los Cullen.

Por un momento me arrepentí del trato con Alice, pero luego me retracté al recordar que esto era para ella.

_Flash back de la noche anterior._

─_¿Qué quieres duende?_

_Volvió a reír._

─_Necesito que mañana hagas algo por mí..._

_Esperé_ _en silencio, a la espera que siguiera hablando._

─_Necesito que mañana vengas a mi casa y te lleves a Cat para dar un paseo─ dijo de una forma que pareció malévola─. Mientras tanto aquí le prepararemos una fiesta de cumpleaños…. Y debes traerla a casa antes del crepúsculo… ¿Aceptas?_

_Lo único que deseaba era que ella estuviera feliz y que nos empezara a ver como familia. Y si eso significaba que tenía que hacer mi parte, lo haría con gusto._

─_Por supuesto… puedes contar conmigo Alice._

_Soltó una melodiosa risa del otro lado de la línea._

─_Nos vemos mañana temprano, Seth─ dijo alegremente─. ¡Adiós!─ cortó rápidamente la comunicación, sin darme tiempo para despedirme._

_Miré extrañado el auricular del teléfono y me pregunté si estaría haciendo lo correcto._

_Fin del Flash back._

─Seth ¿te encuentras bien?─ me llamó, alarmada al verme muy sumido en mis pensamientos.

Miré los ojos dorados de Catherine y la vi muy preocupada. Sonreí para tranquilizarla.

─Estoy bien─ mentí.

Asintió y posó su vista al frente. La imité y me percaté de que ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Tragué en seco y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Miré con compasión a Cat, pero traté de aparentarlo. Coloqué la mano en la perilla de la gran puerta y, con duda, lo giré lentamente. La entreabrí un poco, junté todo el valor posible y la abrí por completo, tan rápido como en las películas de policías, solo que esta vez no la abrí de una patada. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor.

─¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!─ gritaron todos.

Sentí como la vampira, que aún tenía mi mano en la suya, se quedaba estática en el mismo lugar en donde estaba. Abrí lentamente los ojos y contemplé todo y a todos. El living se había convertido en un salón de fiesta como aparecen en los folletos. Todo el lugar estaba adornado de flores de distintos colores. Había un enorme cartel colgando en la pared que decía: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAT. Telas de colores colgaban de distintos lados y algunas formaban unos lindos adornos en las paredes. En un rincón se encontraba una montaña de regalos de diferentes colores y tamaños, que estaba al lado de otra montaña, pero ésta era de papeles de colores y aún más alta. Por un momento hubiera jurado que la había visto moverse, sacudí mi cabeza y pasé la vista por todos lo que estaban presentes. Todos estaban ahí: Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Nessie, y Jacob. Pero no vi por ningún lado a Emmett o a Carlisle.

Catherine observó con ira a Jasper.

─¡Lo prometiste!─ le dijo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y miró con pena a la vampira mientras sonreía tiernamente.

─¿Recuerdas que dijiste que me debías una?─ preguntó suavemente.

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza mientras asentía.

─Lo lamento, pero Alice y Nessie me extorsionaron para que les diga─ ella levantó la vista sorprendida ante las palabras de Jasper.

Le sonrió al igual que ella. Alice bailó hasta su lado con Nessie en sus brazos.

─¡Abre tus regalos!─ le dijo emocionada la duendecillo.

Cat la miró con reproche.

─No tendrías que haber hecho esto Alice. Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses.

Ella sonrió a modo de respuesta.

─Yo lo quise hacer, al igual que Nessie. No me importa cuando fue, te lo hubiera hacho igual. La pequeña fue la que tuvo esta maravillosa idea. Hay que darle el crédito.

Todos nos quedamos callados y miramos confusos a la pequeña niña. Ella sonreía abiertamente a Catherine mientras la miraba con adoración. La vampira la observó de igual forma.

─¡Feliz Cumpleaños Prima!─ dijo tiernamente Reneesme, para luego extender sus pequeños bracitos hacia ella.

Alice le entregó la pequeña a Catherine. Y en cuanto se la dio, Nessie colocó su pequeña manito en su mejilla. La vampira sonrió, con la vista perdida, viendo los pensamientos que le transmitía Reneesme. Miré a Jacob y éste estaba tenso, muy tenso. De pronto la montaña de papeles de colores se movió violentamente. Observé sorprendido, como esa cosa se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Cat con la pequeña.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda la montaña de papeles saltó hacia arriba. Millones de papeles de colores volaron en la habitación, como confeti. Y como el presentador especial, Emmett salió de toda esa montonera para ir a envolver en un abrazo de oso a Catherine.

─¡Feliz Cumpleaños!─ le gritó a todo pulmón.

Todos soltamos una carcajada. En todo este momento la montaña enorme había sido Emmett y no me había percatado de ello. Pasamos toda la tarde celebrando el Cumpleaños "pasado" de Catherine. Ella abrió todos lo obsequios de los cuales la mayoría eran ropas, accesorios, zapatos, más zapatos, algunos libros y más ropa. Pero todos quedamos en silencio cuando Nessie se acercó hasta Cat con una pequeña cajita de color azul en sus manos. Se la entregó con una enorme sonrisa. La vampira se lo agradeció, la sentó en su regazo y abrió lentamente la pequeña caja. Dentro de ella había una pequeña pulsera de plata, del cual colgaba un pequeño dije con el escudo de los Cullen y la parte de atrás tenía grabado unas palabras.

Catherine las leyó en voz alta.

─"Siempre serás parte de la familia"─ con lo ojos tristes, pasó la mirada por cada unos de los Cullen.

Ellos sonreían, mirándola con admiración. Y tal como decían esas palabras, ella siempre lo sería, siempre formaría parte de su familia.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, tenía que volver con mi madre. Me despedí de todos, pero aún tenía ganas de quedarme. Catherine se ofreció a acompañarme, y gustoso acepté. Caminamos en silencio a paso humano, y por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy nervioso.

Llegamos a la reserva después de unos cuantos minutos. Me giré para encontrarme con la una hermosa criatura, que en éstos momentos era bañada por la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto aún más bello, pero su rostro estaba triste. Vacilante, se acercó a mí. No moví ni un músculo. Acarició mis mejillas morenas con sus gélidas manos mientras me miraba tiernamente. Y en un movimiento capturó mis labios con los suyos. Sin poder resistirlo, enterré mis dedos en su melena oscura. Nos besamos por un largo tiempo, mis manos abandonaron su cabello para acariciar su hermoso rostro, toda mi mente estaba concentrada en al dulzura de su aliento, mis manos dejaron su perfecto rostro para ceñirse con fuerza en su cintura, acercándola más a mí. Comenzó a faltarme el aire. Catherine se separó de mí, jadeando. Sonreí como un idiota. Ella me observó por unos cuantos segundos, con una ligera chispa de emoción en sus ojos orados.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí nuevamente para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

─Adiós, Seth─ su voz se volvió un triste murmullo, como si formara parte de viento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de mi vista a velocidad vampírica. En ese momento sentí como una parte de mí era arrancada violentamente, dejando un extraño vacío en mi pecho.

**Alice pov.**

La fiesta salió tal y como lo esperaba. Sonreí feliz. Catherine se había marchado a su habitación, después de varias negaciones al no dejarla que nos ayudara a acomodar el lío de papeles de Emmett y me pereció un poco distraída. Traté de acomodar todo antes de que viniera Carlisle, pero no lo logré. Entró a la casa y miró a su alrededor con ojos furiosos.

─¡Alice!─ me reprendió.

Sonreí inocentemente. Por supuesto, para salvarme, le conté como la había pasado ella durante todo el día. Pareció satisfecho y se marchó con Esme a su biblioteca. Terminé de acomodar el living con la ayuda de mi querido Jasper, y por supuesto con la de Rosalie y Emmett. Edward y Bella intentaron ayudarnos, pero Nessie se quedó dormida y quisieron llevarla a su cabaña. El perro por supuesto los acompaño, ya que luego se tenía que ir a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente habíamos decidido cazar temprano con Jasper. Por lo que nos fuimos primero que todos. Corrí al lado de mi esposo mientras buscábamos nuestro alimento. Localizamos a unos cuantos pumas y a unos ciervos.

─¿Crees que se quedará… aquí con nosotros?─ preguntó Jasper apoyado en un árbol.

Caminé hasta él en cuanto terminé de alimentarme.

─No lo se… no puedo verlo─ le dije pensativa mientras acariciaba sus rizos dorados─. Pero creo que lo hará, Nessie sería muy feliz al igual que todos.

Él asintió de acuerdo conmigo, y no dijo nada más. Decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Corrimos a velocidad vampírica, atravesando rápidamente el denso bosque. Manchas verdes aparecían ante nuestros ojos, los cuales esquivamos limpiamente y con gracia. Pero paré en seco en cuanto todo se volvió negro, estaba teniendo una visión.

_En la visión._

_Todo estaba negro, algo atravesaba esa negrura con suma rapidez. Estaba como huyendo de algo. Distinguí a una persona, que continuó corriendo, hasta que se perdió de vista en la negrura._

_Fin de la visión._

─¿Qué sucede Alice?─ preguntó mi esposo.

─No lo se─ expliqué─. Todo estaba oscuro. Es mejor que vayamos a hablar con Carlisle acerca de esto.

Asintió de acuerdo conmigo y salimos disparados como una flecha hasta nuestra casa. Al llegar allí nos encontramos con Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle. Los miré a todos, alguien faltaba aquí.

─¿Dónde está Emmett?─ pregunté.

─Fue a llamar a Catherine… al parecer él quiere hablar con ella, para dar una vuelta con el auto que le regaló.

Un fuerte golpe se hoyó en el segundo piso, como si una puerta fuera derribada a la fuerza. Intentamos ir hacia el lugar en donde provino aquél ruido, pero Emmett apareció rápidamente a nuestro lado con su rostro descompuesto por la tristeza. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

Sollozó sin lágrimas.

─¡Catherine se ha ido!

**Hola a todos/as!!!! Qué les pareció el cap???**

**Si no les agradó que se fuera Cat… los comprenderé… a mi tampoco me agradó, pero tenía que hacerlo…… pronto tengo que empezar a aclarar sus dudas…**

**En fin… hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**Besoos!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	15. 15:Qué es lo que siento?

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 15.**

**Cat pov. (pov del cap. 12)**

Sabía que podía ser peligroso e incluso podría traerle problemas a Seth, demasiados. Sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Contemplar su rostro moreno cargado de confusión era algo triste para mí, por lo que decidí mirar el espeso bosque que nos rodeaba. Mi vida siempre fue vacía, al igual que mi existencia y estar con él era una felicidad infinita, algo totalmente nuevo para mí. ¿Podría acaso hacerle semejante cosa? ¿Podría aunque sea, contarle toda la verdad? No, no, no, él no debe saber nunca nada acerca de eso, de eso y de nada concerniente a mi horrible existencia. Jamás. No permitiría nunca que supiera tal cosa.

Lo vi algo tenso y trate de no soltar toda la verdad por culpa. Mire sus ojos y me sumergí en aquel mar de chocolate.

─No es nada grave─ traté de que mi voz sonara segura─. Quiero que me hagas un favor y que me prometas que no te vas a negar…

Sus ojos siguieron contemplándome sin comprender mis palabras. No lo culpo, ni yo comprendo porque todo es tan complicado. Sus ojos por un momento se volvieron dudosos, como si estuviera deliberando algo en su mente. ¿Estaría preguntándose qué rayos hacía a mi lado, cuando podría estar en otro? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de lo insignificante que soy, que jamás podría ser algo bueno algo en lo que pudiera confiar?

Traté de que esos pensamientos no perturbaran mi objetivo. Apreté sin mucha fuerza aquél collar que no era más que un terrible recuerdo, un pasado que quería olvidar, pero que siempre estaría ahí, asechándome. Extendí el brazo, dudosa en darle aquel objeto al que tanto temía. Él me miró confuso. Abrí el puño y dejé ver el collar, que reposaba triunfante en mi palma, dispuesto a arruinarme la existencia por el solo hecho de hacerme recordar el pasado. Sus enormes obres marrones, me observaron aún más confundidos.

─Necesito que te lo quedes.

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, él no se merecía cargar con esto. Traté de que mi voz sonara segura. Observé triste como negaba con la cabeza.

─Por favor Seth… me lo prometiste, que no te ibas a negar…

"_No es necesario, él no merece esto"-_ repetía mi conciencia una y otra vez. _"Yo siempre le perteneceré, lo demás no importa"-_ respondí segura. Pero sirvió para que esa vocecita, que me recordaba mi duro pasado, desapareciera y me permitiera ser feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

─¿Por qué quieres que me lo quede?

Traté de no mirarlo, no quería que viera tristeza en mis ojos. _"Porque te pertenezco"-_ susurré despacio para que no lo oyera. Sabía que no era una buena forma de demostrarlo, y sabía que esto traería problemas. Pero lo quería a él, demasiado, incluso me detenía a pensar que incluso tal vez lo amaba, y no iba a dejar que un horrible recuerdo del pasado, que siempre traté de olvidar, fuera un impedimento para mi felicidad. Sebastián hubiera querido lo mejor para mí, siempre lo dijo.

─Por qué eres en el único en el que confío y necesito que tú lo tengas─ lo miré triste─. Por favor…─ rogué y no pude evitar acercarme más a él.

Se quedó tieso mientras me contemplaba con esos ojos marrones que había empezado a querer con locura. Tomé su mano en la mía y deposité en ella aquel objeto que tanto detestaba. Cerré su mano en un puño, para no volver a ver a ese collar. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera se negó a mi pedido, que de seguro iba a costar todo mi sufrimiento. Pero soportaría todo con tal de pertenecerle para siempre. Sin poder evitarlo, pasé una mano ese enmarañado cabello suyo, no podía evitar tocarlo. Le sonreí.

─Gracias Seth.

Me dijo que no era de nada y volví a sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro al recordar un episodio de mi pasado.

─Si alguien te lo pide no se lo entregues─ supliqué─. Ponlo en algún lugar en donde solo tú sepas su ubicación.

Él asintió y suspiré de alivio. Me puse de pie junto con él, observando feliz como guardaba el collar en su bolsillo. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, por lo que una divertida idea pasó por mi mente en ese momento. Le jalé de la mano mientras sonreía como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, al cual él me correspondió de igual manera. Seguí caminando con mi mano unida a la suya. En ese momento sentí como una chispa extraña recorrió mi cuerpo desde la unión de nuestras manos. Por lo tanto la solté, le sonreí tratando de ignorar aquella extraña sensación y corrí velozmente. Podía sentir a lo lejos como cuatro patas golpeaban el suelo con mucha fuerza, tratando de conseguir mayor velocidad. Una idea cruzó mi mente y decidí trepar un árbol, lo más rápido posible. Lo vi corriendo como una bala, atravesando el bosque a mucha velocidad. Salté de copa en copa, sintiéndome como una especie de animal. Me di cuenta de que se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que decidí aterrizar en su peludo lomo. Rodee su sedoso cuello con mis brazos, sintiéndome completa. Acerqué mi rostro a su oreja puntiaguda, aunque no era necesario.

─Te atrapé─ susurré─. ¡Eres muy lento!

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al oírlo bufar. Solté una carcajada y me bajé de su lomo. Me crucé de brazos y elevé una ceja. Le pedí que lo admitiera, pero él sacudió su gran cabeza mientras sonreía. Le dije que lo obligaría a decirlo en cuanto pudiera hablar conmigo. Pero salió corriendo a mucha velocidad, solo éste enorme lobo de color arena podía hacerme querer seguirlo aunque no quisiera, pero en este caso si quería. Corrí detrás de él a velocidad vampírica, y en cuanto pasé a su lado ni siquiera me vio. Lo observé divertida mientras él contemplaba a su alrededor y supuse que estaría buscándome. Solté un leve carraspeo para que se percatara de mi presencia, se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro. Le volví a repetir que era lento y le dije que siempre estuve aquí y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Frunció el seño y miró hacia el otro lado. Me preocupé de haberlo ofendido demasiado con mi torpe comentario, avancé unos pasos y enterré mis dedos en su melena de color arena. Y por primera vez, odié ser fría ante su contacto. Él, por naturaleza, era más caliente que los humanos y por lo tanto sentir mi piel gélida le debería resultar desagradable. Incliné mi cabeza a un lado y lo miré tiernamente, pero no pude evitar que mis labios formaran un puchero. Su expresión se descompuso e inesperadamente acercó su hocico a mi rostro y frotó su lengua por todo mi rostro. No estaba preparada para eso, y por la sorpresa retrocedí velozmente mientras me secaba los rastros de saliva que su larga lengua había dejado. Le dije que tendría que avisarme o por lo menos hacer alguna señal para saber que haría eso. Sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Me senté a velocidad vampírica, entre las bellas flores del claro en donde estábamos. Él me observó con ojos maravillados por algo y supuse que sería por el bello claro en donde nos encontrábamos. Sin poder evitarlo, lo miré curiosa, él me observó confundido mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

─Todavía no me acostumbro del todo a tu forma de lobo… Me sigue resultando fascinante.

Se limitó a sonreír.

─¿Cómo haces para transformarte? ¿Cómo sucede eso?

Comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, como la primera vez en la que vi su forma de licántropo. Solté una risa al recordar los movimientos que había hecho para que me pusiera de espaldas. Me di vuelta y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, esperando impacientemente a que pudiera intercambiar palabras con Seth. Pude oír el leve sonido de sus pasos sobre el silvestre suelo. Seguí con los ojos cubiertos, sin moverme. Pude sentir como se sentaba a mi lado y oí feliz como reía.

─Ya puedes mirar.

Retiré mis manos de mi rostro y lo contemplé a los ojos. Cuanto anhelaba el poder decirle tantas cosa, el poder… aunque sea, de decirle cuan importante se había vuelto para mí. Sonreí sin pensar ante la persona que se había vuelto en una razón de ser. Seguimos mirándonos, pero recordé las preguntas que le había hacho. Elevé una ceja y lo miré divertida.

─¿Vas a responder mis preguntas anteriores?

Inesperadamente, sacudió su cabeza.

Comenzó a contarme acerca de las leyendas que había por la razón de su transformación y razones por la cual se transformaba. Les dije mis conclusiones y el las aceptó. Lo miré, maravillada. Aún me costaba aceptar todo esto, pero haría el esfuerzo con tal de lograrlo. Le pregunté acerca de qué se sentía convertirse en un lobo gigante. Y por lo que dijo, debe ser una experiencia algo incomoda. Pero dijo que el correr era el único lado bueno de todo.

Lo miré confundida.

─¿Por qué dices eso?

Posó su vista en el frente mientras hablaba.

─Cuando aún no dominas tus sentidos de licántropo, eres inestable y peligroso, las personas peligran al estar a tu lado. Y al transformarte tus pensamientos quedan expuestos para que todos lo vean…

Su rostro se volvió triste mientras seguía contemplando el espeso bosque. No soportaba verlo así, por lo que apoyé mi cabeza en su caliente hombro y tomé su mano en la mía. Ignoré aquella extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que lo tocaba. Le dije lo que sentía lo mismo respecto a los Cullen, pero no revelé la verdad de que solo venía aquí para estar a solas con él. Me dijo que tenía razón mientras sonreía, pero lo que me preguntó me tomó por desprevenida.

¿Qué se sintió transformarme en vampiro? ¿¡Qué rayos le digo!? Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos. Suspiré. No quería asustarlo, pero opté por hablar sin pensar. Le dije lo que sentimos en ese momento y traté de no describirlo detalladamente, pero fallé un poco. Vi voz se volvió triste, pero no sabía la razón. El transformarme había sido la única forma de estar con Sebastián, poder conocerlo aún mejor y pasar los días junto a él. Mi padre me había demostrado que nunca estaré sola y le debía mucho. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Continué hablando, respondiendo la pregunta que me había hecho. Aparté mi cabeza de su hombro en cuanto terminé de hablar y lo miré tranquilamente, pero en ningún momento solté su mano, que seguía prisionera en la mía.

─¿Para ti que diferencia hay entre sangre de animales y la de los humanos?

Suspiré.

Le dije que la de los humanos alía mejor que la de los animales, pero que prefería beber la segunda, no soportaba matar a personas, por más que fuera para alimentarme. Luego de mi respuesta, nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando el bello claro, pero solo yo, ya que podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro y me sentí feliz por llamarle la atención.

Quería intentar algo, una forma de pasar un momento con él, cerca. Sabía que estaba siendo masoquista, pero quería estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible sin cruzar los límites, solo… como amigos. Me entristecí repentinamente ante esa palabra, no eras suficiente para mí… pero debía conformarme con eso…

─¿Me dejarías intentar algo?─ levantó la vista sorprendido ante mis palabras. Sentía vergüenza, por lo que jamás aparté la mirada del frente.

Asintió rápidamente. Le sonreí, pero solo un poco y lo miré avergonzada.

─¿Puedes correr conmigo en tu espalda cuando te transformes?─ solté todo tan rápido que me preocupé de que no lo entendiera y que tuviera que repetir aquella vergonzosa oración.

Esperé en silencio a su respuesta. Lo miré impaciente en cuanto no me contestó. Solté su mano, aunque no quise hacerlo, para ponerme de pie. Él me imitó en cuanto lo hice.

Una enorme sonrisa hizo su aparición en su moreno rostro mientras asentía. Lo miré confundida.

─Si, por qué no─ dijo muy seguro.

Lo miré aún más confundida. Pero mi expresión hizo que sonriera aún más.

─¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

─Solo te das vuelta y te tapas los ojos─ solté una corta risita─. Yo entraré en fase y te llevo hasta la casa de los Cullen.

─Si, se está haciendo tarde y tu tienes que volver con tu madre antes de anochecer.

Cuando terminé de hablar, le di la espalda y me cubrí los ojos. Oí como soltaba una carcajada para luego alejarse. A lo lejos escuché un extraño ruido y unos pasos que se acercaron después, hasta mí. Un hocico fue frotado en mi espalda y no pude evitar reír. Giré para encontrarme con aquél rostro risueño que tanto adoraba. Observé feliz como su hocico se fruncía, mostrándome una sonrisa.

Monté en su lomo y abrasé. Me encantaba estar así de cerca con él. Acerqué mi rostro a su oreja, para susurrarle un "gracias". Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro en cuanto lo vi sonreír y comenzó a correr, atravesando a gran velocidad el espeso bosque. Siguió corriendo, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada de felicidad. Miré el cielo y vi que el crepúsculo estaba haciendo su aparición, y en antes del anochecer Seth tenía que estar en su casa. Por lo que probé con una burla para que se diera prisa.

─¡Eres muy lento!─ me mofé de él, aunque no quería hacerlo.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus zancadas. Su cabello era azotado por la fuerte brisa del viento al igual que mi cabello, que ondeaba libremente. Sentí el olor de los Cullen, y comenzó a correr más despacio. Le pedí que se detuviera. Me bajé de su lomo, le sonreí y me acerqué hasta su rostro para acariciar su peluda cabeza de color arena. Soltó un brutal ronroneó en cuanto sintió mis gélidos dedos y cerró los ojos. No pude evitar soltar una corta risita y mirarlo divertida.

─Nos vemos mañana, Seth─ dije suavemente─. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Me sonrió.

Acercó su hocico y pasó la lengua por todo mi rostro. Por la sorpresa, retrocedí velozmente mientras me retiraba los restos de saliva. Reí.

─Traidor. Me prometiste que ibas a hacer señas… la próxima vez llevaré siempre una máscara.

Me observó con ojos alarmados mientras emitía un corto lloriqueo. Sus orejas se cayeron y me miró triste- Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo miré de igual forma, no soportaba el verlo así.

─Era broma─ le dije suavemente, tratando de calmarlo.

Respiró y frotó su hocico en mi rostro mientras sonreía inocentemente.

─Adiós Seth─ pasé la mano sobre la superficie de su gran cabeza.

Comencé a dirigirme a paso humano hasta la casa de los Cullen, tratando de que el tiempo transcurriera aún más despacio. Me giré para encontrarme con el rostro de la persona que se volvió en lo más importante para mí.

─Prométeme que cumplirás con lo que me prometiste…

No me importaba mi pasado, sería de él aunque no lo quisiera. Mi muerto corazón le pertenece de ahora en adelante y nadie ni nada podrá cambiar eso. Asintió seguro y decidí que sería el momento de marcharme, le estaba retrasando. Él tenía que llegar pronto a su casa. Y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen a velocidad vampírica, dejando atrás al enorme lobo de color arena.

**Hola a todos/as!!!Lamento de verdad la tardanza!!! Aquí esta un Cat pov que me pidió ****Allison Marie Cullen hace un tiempo….. :) **

**Bueno espero que comprendan un poco los sentimientos de Cat a Seth… :) **

**gracias por los reviews :P**

**Besoos y hasta el próximo cap!!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**

**PD para todos: ¿Con este pov les ayudó un poco a comprender los sentimientos de Cat? O no???**


	16. 16: Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 16:**

**Cat pov (del cap 14)**

Me pasé toda la noche pensando en otra cosa que no fuera Seth, hasta que Edward se marchara a su cabaña con Bella así yo podría pensar libremente. Sentimientos intensos me dominaban completamente, e incluso podría decir que mi muerto corazón volvía a palpitar como antes cada vez que el rostro de Seth aparecía en mi mente. Me recosté en el sofá de cuero blanco mientras tomaba una de las tantas novelas que me había regalado Alice para tener mis pensamientos ocupados en otra cosa. Estaba tan concentrada que no me percaté de que era observada. Levanté la vista de mi lectura para encontrarme con Emmett, que sonreía abiertamente. No pude evitar devolvérsela.

─Hola Cat─ cruzó el umbral de la habitación y se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba.

Lo miré confundida.

─¿En qué puedo ayudarte Emmett?

Volvió a sonreír.

─Me enteré que no sabes conducir…

Tragué en seco y el libro que tenía en mis manos se resbalo, cayendo al suelo. Lo miré horrorizada. El silencio hizo su aparición, envolviéndonos en una nube incómoda. Esperó paciente a mi respuesta, aunque no haya hecho una pregunta debía hablarle.

─Bueno… yo… verás…─ tartamudee, tratando de que mi mente procesara alguna buena excusa para todo este lío.

Su sonrisa se extendió.

─No importa─ dijo seguro. Suspiré de alivio─… Te enseñaré a conducir─ el aire se me quedó atorada a la garganta mientras lo miraba con súplica─… Y tienes un buen carro para las prácticas…. Si lo rompes, trata de hacer lo mismo con el Volvo de Edward. Llevo años tratando de deshacerme de ese horrible coche y aún no lo he logrado. Y contigo sería un buen pretexto…

─Emmett….─ comencé a protestar pero él me cortó.

─No tienes nada que decir… mañana en la mañana comenzamos y no acepto un "NO". Nos vemos luego.

Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación, dejándome completamente estupefacta. Suspiré, Emmett es imposible.

En la madrugada decidí bajar y estar un tiempo en el living para hablar con Carlisle o con Esme o con cualquiera que estuviera allí. Bajé lentamente para encontrarme con Jacob. Estaba de espaldas, sentado en la alfombra y parecía que estaba pensando a fondo en algo. De pronto Nessie salió corriendo del comedor para ir a los brazos del amigo de Seth. Sonreí al verla feliz. Comencé a acercarme lentamente, hasta donde se encontraban ellos y me senté a su lado, para hacerles compañía. Él me vio sorprendido, al igual que la pequeña, que luego me sonrió abiertamente.

─Buenos Días─ saludé amablemente.

─Hola─ respondió él, cortante.

─Hola Cat─ dijo la pequeña.

Las pocas veces que la había oído hablar me sentía muy feliz. Su dulce voz era lo más bello que había escuchado en todo este tiempo. Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella salieron del comedor. Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos en el sofá que estaba a nuestro lado, mientras que los padres de Nessie se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba el piano. Desde el incidente que pasó con Edward, jamás volví a entrar a esa habitación. Había comprendido que era el lugar donde Bella y Edward tenía su privacidad para poder hablar tranquilos ya que la habitación era a prueba de ruidos. Alice miró con cierta chispa de emoción a Nessie, que le devolvió la misma mirada. Jacob miró extrañado a las dos, sin comprender absolutamente nada. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dando paso a Seth.

─¡Hola a todos!─ saludó.

Se acercó hasta mí, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con él a la entrada después de darle una mirada algo extraña a Alice.

─¡Nos vemos luego!─ se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me jaló para internarnos en el bosque. Continuamos caminando a paso humano, dirigiéndonos al claro donde habíamos estado hace unos días. En todo ese momento lo observé confundida. En cuanto llegamos solté su mano y me quedé parada en un extremo del claro. Él se sentó en medio de todo el campo de flores. Me crucé de brazos mientras elevaba una ceja.

─¿Me dirás a qué va todo esto?─ pregunté.

Me miró confundido.

─No se de qué me hablas…─aseguró─. Te traje aquí por que no he podido hablar contigo desde ayer.

Eso me tomó desprevenida, y aunque traté de buscar rastros de falsedad en sus oscuros ojos, no encontré absolutamente nada. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado rápidamente mientras le sonreía. Él me la devolvió. Pasamos toda la tarde hablando sobre nuestros gustos y preferencias. Me gustó poder hablar con él, conocerlo aún más.

En todo momento me observaba algo raro, de una manera que no supe explicar, pero no me importaba, yo solo quería ver aquellas obres oscuros que siempre estaban presentes en mis pensamientos. De vez en cuando su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, me preocupaba mucho y eso me sorprendía.

─¿Por qué Nessie no habla?─ pregunté curiosa.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras correctas para contestarme.

─Reneesme puede hablar. Pero prefiere comunicarse por medio de sus manos… Si quieres saber el por qué, deberás preguntárselo a ella…

Le sonreí.

Le dije que se le lo preguntaría luego. Soltamos una carcajada, pero dejó de hacerlo mientras observaba como el crepúsculo estaba preparando su escenario para hacer su aparición. Se puso de pié rápidamente y me miró ansioso.

─¿Por qué no vamos con los Cullen ahora y le preguntas a Nessie?─ me dijo entusiasmado.

Le sonreí y juntos nos dirigimos a paso humano hasta la casa de los Cullen. En todo ese momento me pareció verlo nervioso, pero me convencí de que solo eran cosas mías. Seguimos caminando en silencio, y algunas veces nos mirábamos y sonreíamos. Nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad por estar al lado de una persona. Rápidamente, Seth tomó mi mano en la suya y no pude evitar sentirme bien al estar en contacto con su cálida piel. Él sonrió, al igual que yo. Por un momento, los latidos de Seth se volvieron frenéticos y me preocupé demasiado, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta. Su cabeza se bajó, avergonzada y un tierno sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas morenas. Me gustaba mucho cuando se ponía así.

Continuamos caminando en silencio y pudimos divisar a lo lejos la gran mansión de los Cullen. Pero en un momento, él comenzó a caminar más lento. Lo observé confundida. Lo llamé varias veces, pero no me contestó.

─Seth ¿te encuentras bien?─ llamé con voz alarmada.

Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió tiernamente.

─Estoy bien─ me aseguro. Pero yo sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

Asentí de acuerdo con él, no iba a presionarle para que me digiera la verdad, yo no era nadie para exigirle algo. Miré la majestuosa casa mientras continuábamos caminando hasta quedar en la entrada. Miré de reojo a Seth y pude ver que estaba muy nervioso o parecía ¿culpable? Sentí sus oscuros ojos fijos en mi rostro. Lentamente colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, para girarle lentamente. La entreabrió un poco, cerró los ojos y la abrió por completo. En ese momento comprendí porqué Seth estaba tan nervioso.

─¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!─ gritaron todos.

Me quedé inmóvil, aún con mi mano unida a la de él. Contemplé cada rincón de la habitación, sorprendiéndome. Todo estaba transformado, no quedaba rastros de la habitación que fue el living. Toda la habitación estaba repleta de telas de colores, que colgaban de las paredes o formaban distintas figuras, y de flores de distintos colores y formas. Un enorme cartel que decía: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAT, estaba colgado en una pared. En un rincón se encontraba una pila de regalos de distintas clases que estaba al lado de otra, pero ésta era de papeles. Todos los Cullen estaban allí, con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. También estaba el amigo de Seth, Jacob, pero no vi por ningún lado a Carlisle o a Emmett. Centré toda la furia que sentía en mi mirada y la fijé en Jasper.

─¡Lo prometiste!

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mirarme con la pena grabada en sus ojos dorados mientras me sonreía tiernamente. Jasper me dijo suavemente si me acordaba qué le debía una. Suspiré, bajé la cabeza y asentí, no tenía caso. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que Alice y Nessie lo extorsionaron para que les diga, pobre Jasper. Le sonreí, no podía guardarle rencor por nada. Él me la devolvió aunque parecía avergonzado por su debilidad. Alice danzó hasta mi lado con Reneesme en sus brazos. Me pidió que abriera los regalos. La miré con la reprobación grabada en mis ojos, no quería una fiesta porque sinceramente no la merecía, no era nadie para tenerla.

─No tendrías que haber hecho esto Alice. Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

─Yo lo quise hacer, al igual que Nessie. No me importa cuando fue, te lo hubiera hecho igual. La pequeña fue la que tuvo esta maravillosa idea. Hay que darle el crédito.

Todos centramos nuestra vista en la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Alice. Ésta me sonreía abiertamente. Me dijo feliz cumpleaños, y aunque haya pasado me sentí feliz de que me lo digiera. Extendió sus pequeños y pálidos bracitos hasta mí. Alice me la entregó y en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, colocó su pequeña manito en mi mejilla. Sonreí al ver lo que me estaba mostrando. En sus pensamientos solo podía ver a todos los Cullen conmigo, como una familia. Una parte de mí se entristeció, pero la otra menos noble sonrió.

La pequeña Nessie dejó de transmitirme sus pensamientos en cuanto se percató de algo. La enorme montaña de papeles de colores se movió y todos los papeles salieron disparados en todas direcciones y Emmett salió de todo aquello. Avanzó hasta mí y me envolvió con sus enormes brazos mientras me gritaba un "Feliz Cumpleaños". Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada. Y al igual que a mí, a Seth también le sorprendió que en todo ese momento Emmett había estado con nosotros y que no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia. Continuamos celebrando mi "Cumpleaños" hasta que llegó el momento que no me agradaba: abrir los obsequios. No eran por que no me gustaran, si no que no quería me dieran nada, con su compañía era demasiado ya, me encantaba estar con ellos y los consideraba un regalo que no merecía tener. Abrí cada una de las cajas de distintos colores y con enormes moños que me pasaba Alice. La mayoría eran zapatos, ropa, más ropa, algunos libros y más zapatos.

Pero me quedé en silencio y contemplé a Nessie, en cuanto se acercó a mí con una pequeña cajita azul en sus manos. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras me la entregaba. Se lo agradecí mientras tomaba aquella pequeña caja entre mis pálidas manos. Subí a Reneesme en mi regazo para que abriéramos juntas su regalo. Abrí aquella caja lentamente y contemplé su interior. Una pequeña pulsera de plata se encontraba en su interior, y de el colgaba un dije con un símbolo que supuse que serían de los Cullen… me di cuenta de que atrás tenía grabada unas palabras, las leí en voz alta.

─"Siempre serás parte de la familia"─miré con ojos tristes a todos los Cullen ¿quién era yo para estar aquí con ellos? ¿Quién era yo como para ser considerada otro miembro de su familia?

Todos me sonrieron y me miraron de la misma forma como lo hacía Sebastián. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y nos tomó desprevenidos, pero creo que más a Seth que a los demás. Se despidió de todos y me ofrecí a acompañarlo hasta su casa en la reserva.

Nos dirigimos a paso humano hasta su cabaña. Sabía que lo que yo estaba pensando en hacer estaba mal, pero ansiaba hacerlo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en aquel claro.

Llegamos a la reserva luego de unos cuantos minutos. Él se giró para despedirse de mí, pero se quedó mirándome, seguramente por mi semblante de tristeza y duda. Me acerqué hasta él, vacilante. En todo ese momento se quedó inmóvil, acaricié sus mejillas suavemente observando feliz como el rubor que tanto me encantaba, se formaba en sus mejillas morenas. Lo miré tiernamente. Sabía que él me podía rechazar, pero nunca lo podría saber con seguridad si no me arriesgaba. En un rápido movimiento capturé sus labios en los míos. Degusté lo más que pude aquellos labios con los que había soñado probar desde hace tiempo. Me sorprendió en cuanto sus manos se enterraron en mis cabellos. Continuamos besándonos por un largo tiempo con la luna como nuestro único testigo. Sus manos abandonaron mi cabello para acariciar mi rostro, por un momento odié ese extraño poder que tenía para atraer a los animales y a las personas.

_Flash back._

─_Hay algo que debes saber…─ dijo Sebastián con voz preocupada._

─_¿Qué sucede?─ cuando me miraba de esa forma sabía que algo le perturbaba y no me gustaba verlo así._

─_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte…─ esperé impaciente a que continuara─. Es sobre algo que descubrí hace poco… quería confirmarlo y lo hice…_

─_¿De qué estas hablando?_

─_Cuando fuimos al bosque y te enseñé a alimentarte me percaté de que había animales cerca… generalmente los animales nos repelen, ya que somos depredadores. Cuando cacé al día siguiente me di cuenta de que yo no los atraje─ lo miré confundida ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto?─. Luego cuando fuimos a cazar también me percaté de que los humanos no sintieron temor cuando te vieron._

─_Eso es normal, porque somos hermosos ante ellos…_

─_Eso no tiene nada que ver─ me cortó. Lo miré aún más confundida─… Me refiero a que su instinto de supervivencia les advierte que somos peligrosos y cuando estamos frente a ellos su frecuencia cardiaca aumenta… pero he notado que contigo eso no sucede. Tengo la sospecha que posees un don…_

─_Eso es imposible…_

─_Puede suceder, raras veces se puede encontrar a un vampiro que posea un don sobrenatural, incluso hay vampiros que tienen más de uno… No es algo malo si lo usas correctamente…_

─_Ese es el problema…─ dije nerviosa─. No se como usarlo…_

_Avanzó hasta mí y me colocó una mano en el hombro._

─_Eso lo descubrirás tu misma. No te preocupes…─ dijo suavemente mientras sonreía._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Habían pasado meses y aún no podía manejar ese poder, no sabía como. Y temía que Seth solo correspondiera a mi beso solo porque estuviera bajo el dominio de mi segundo _don_. Sus manos abandonaron mi rostro para envolver con fuerza mi cintura, apretándome más a él. Comenzó a jadear en busca de aire. Esa era mi señal para abandonar sus deliciosos labios. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro mientras me miraba. Lo miré por un tiempo, quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quería volver a tenerlo cerca. _"Su madre lo debe estar esperando, no lo retrases"_-habló mi conciencia.

Me acerqué hasta su rostro y le di un corto beso en la mejilla.

─Adiós, Seth─ por alguna extraña razón mi voz se volvió triste.

Me marché de allí a velocidad vampírica. ¿Qué eran estos nuevos sentimientos? ¿Por qué sentía que no me iba a poder controlar si permanecía a su lado por más tiempo? Respiré hondo mientras corría a toda velocidad. No sabía a donde me dirigía, solo quería correr, dejarme guiar por mis instintos y no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Me detuve en cuanto me di cuenta de que iba a cruzar la frontera de Canadá, tenía que volver a la mansión de los Cullen y pronto. Agradecí ser muy rápida, así podría llegar aún más rápido.

Continué corriendo, con la fuerte brisa chocando en mi rostro. Un olor familiar invadió mis fosas nasales provocando que me detuviera abruptamente. _"Ese olor_- pensé con temor- _No puede ser verdad"_. Aumenté la velocidad y me alejé de allí, "huir" era la única palabra que se encontraba en mi mente en estos momentos.

_Flash back._

_Sebastián dejó de tocar aquella melodía que había compuesto para mí y centró su vista en dirección de la ventana. Me miró alarmado, haciendo que me preocupara._

_Se levantó y se alejó del banco del piano para acercarse a la ventana. Miró a través de ella, para luego mirarme a mí, aún más alarmado. Avanzó hasta mí a velocidad vampírica, él nunca hacía eso a menos que estuviera nervioso. Acarició mis me mejillas en ademán protector o como si fuera ¿la última vez?_

_Me miró tristemente._

─_Debes irte de aquí pronto─ dijo con voz dolida._

_Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? Pasó su brazo por mi hombro, rodeándome, para guiarme hacia la puerta trasera. En ese momento fue cuando lo sentí, ese olor que era desconocido para mí, pero que tal vez Sebastián conociera tan bien. Nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta. Me giró para mirarme a los ojos._

─_Sal de aquí, corre lo más rápido que puedas y pase lo que pase no vuelvas─ dijo seguro._

─_No, no, no te voy a dejar─ sollocé─. ¿¡Qué pasará contigo!? ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos?_

_Me miró con la tristeza grabada en sus ojos dorados._

─_Porque... porque yo…─suspiró─. Eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero que te pase nada─ me sujetó con firmeza los brazos─. Ahora escúchame bien por favor, haz lo que te pido. Es lo único que quiero que hagas: que huyas…_

─_¡No!_

_Me envolvió en sus brazos, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Lo oí aspirar el aroma de mi cabello. Suspiró._

─_Nunca te he pedido nada, pero por favor… vete._

_Sollocé mientras negaba. Dejó de abrazarme para darme la espalda._

─_¡Ahora! ¡Lárgate a ahora!_

_Sentí como si cada fibra de mi cuerpo fuera arrancada violentamente, haciéndome sufrir. No dije nada más y me marché de allí a velocidad vampírica, con la imagen de Sebastián posicionándose para atacar. Continué corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, solo quería deshacerme de aquellas palabras que me había gritado. _

_Oí un grito de agonía y lo reconocí como por acto de reflejo: era Sebastián. Me detuve e intenté correr para volver por él, no me iría a ninguna parte sin él. Es mi única familia. Cinco hombres aparecieron de la nada. _"Vampiros"_-pensé._

_Sus ojos rojos me intimidaban, me sentí indefensa. Uno de ellos me sonrió._

─_¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?─ preguntó el que sonreía._

─_Su aroma es delicioso…─ dijo otro._

─_No puedo creer que Sebastián haya soportado a tan embriagador aroma, yo no la hubiera dejado con vida─ rió uno._

_Uno de ellos, que no había hablado hasta el momento, avanzó hasta mí, observándome detenidamente. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, no los quería cerca de mí._

─_Tan hermosa…─ comentó el que se había acercado a mí─. Ya veo por qué el jefe la quiere con él..._

─_Y tiene el collar…─ dijo el último que no había hablado en todo este tiempo─. Es la señal Stefan, es ella…_

─_Ven con nosotros preciosa… no te haremos daño, solo te llevaremos con el jefe─ me dijo el primero que había hablado._

_Retrocedí aún más en cuanto vi que los cinco vampiros de ojos rojos se acercaban lentamente. Y cuando pensé que era el peor momento de mi existencia, oí gritar a Sebastián otra vez. Intenté huir de allí e intentar salvarlo, pero me arrinconaron. _

─_¡Déjenme!─ grité._

_Todos sonrieron._

─_Solo ven con nosotros preciosa…─ dijo uno mientras se acercaba a mí aún más._

_Cerré los ojos, en ese momento fue cuando lo creí todo perdido. Me enojé con mis difuntos padres que siempre estuvieron ausentes en mi vida humana, me enojé con ésta existencia inmortal que de seguro no pasaría sin Sebastián, y me enoje con estos vampiros estúpidos, que solo amenazaban con hacerme sufrir…._

_Inesperadamente, oí gritos. Abrí los ojos y los vi retorciéndose en el suelo, agarrándose de la cabeza, como queriendo sacar a la fuerza algo de allí. Continuaron haciéndolo por unos segundos, hasta que se volvieron polvo de un color gris. Aterrorizada me alejé de allí, había descubierto mi segundo don._

_Cumpliría con lo que Sebastián quería: que fuera feliz y que sobre todo permaneciera viva._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Continué corriendo hasta que divisé a lo lejos el pueblo de Forks, pero fueron solo unos segundos ya que en un parpadeo me encontraba en las afueras de la enorme mansión blanca.

Respiré varias veces antes de entrar, no querían que me vieran preocupada, pero creo que Alice lo notó un poco. Intenté ayudarles a acomodar el lío de los papeles que había hecho Emmett, pero no me dejaron. Me marché hasta mi habitación y me recosté sobre el sofá. Hice lo posible para no pensar en nada, hasta que Edward se marchara. Y como lo supuse, se marchó en cuanto Reneesme se quedó dormida. Me sentí mal por no poderme despedir de ella.

Tenía que actuar y rápido. Tomé un papel y comencé a escribir una despedida. No quería involucrarlos en mis problemas, y no tenía tiempo para explicarlo todo. Tomé la caja del obsequio de Reneesme y la abrí lentamente. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno de llevarme algo, pero el regalo de la pequeña era un símbolo que me recordaba que no estaría sola ni por más alejada que esté de ellos.

Coloqué la caja y la carta sobre el sofá de cuero blanco. Miré a través del gran ventanal, estaba a punto de amanecer, era la hora de partir. Abrí lentamente aquella ventana, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido y salté hacia el exterior.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, con el único propósito de mantener a salvo a los Cullen y… a Seth… Sollocé sin lágrimas, sabía que los estaba protegiendo, pero no podía dejar de estar triste. Si tenía que sufrir para que no les pase nada, sufriría millones de veces más, aunque me costara mi existencia.

_Flash Back._

─_¿Qué es lo más importante en la vida?─ le pregunté mientras lo veía tocar aquella dulce melodía que había compuesto para mí._

_Dejó de tocar y me miró a los ojos con una emoción que no supe descifrar._

─_Poder proteger aquello al que ames más que a nada en éste mundo─ dijo suavemente─. Siempre debes proteger eso principalmente. Es lo más importante para mí y tal vez lo es para todos… ¿Lo es para ti?_

_Sonreí._

─_Claro que lo es…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Lo es y siempre lo será. Tal vez no pude proteger aquello a lo que más quería en este mundo: a Sebastián, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces…

Esta vez, protegería a mi nueva familia… protegería a los Cullen… y si eso significaba que tendría que sufrir, lo haría con gusto…

**Hola a todos/as!!!! Lamento la tardanza :) Que les pareció el cap??? **

**Aquí les dejo unos de los más importantes anonimatos del pasado misterioso de Cat… todavía faltan unos cuantos.. Pero ténganme paciencia…**

**Si es que se dan cuenta… les explico una de las razones por la cual Seth no sintió el incómodo olor a vampiro cuando besó a Catherine.. Todavía falta otra razón de la que se enterarán luego…**

**Acertaron todos… nuestra querida Catherine tiene una especie de don que atrae…quería decírselos.. pero no sabía si hacerlo o escribirlo y que después lo confirmaran :) de todas formas, siento haberlos hecho esperar para saberlo….**

**Muchos se han enojado con la vampira que dejó solo a Seth… pero aquí tienen la razón: lo estaba protegiendo al igual que a los Cullen….**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!!!**

**Besoos y hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	17. 17: Imposile

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Alice pov.**

_Un fuerte golpe se hoyó en el segundo piso, como si una puerta fuera derribada a la fuerza. Intentamos ir hacia el lugar en donde provino aquél ruido, pero Emmett apareció rápidamente a nuestro lado con su rostro descompuesto por la tristeza. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos._

_Sollozó sin lágrimas._

─_¡Catherine se ha ido!_

La voz se me quedó atorada en la garganta y si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Sin decir ninguna palabra me dirigí hacia la habitación de Cat a velocidad vampírica, para confirmar las palabras de Em. Paré frente a su habitación, contemplando el vacío de ésta. Comencé a llorar sin lágrimas. Caminé lentamente hasta el sofá de cuero blanco y me senté sobre él. Algo de color azul llamó mi atención, algo que estaba sobre el sofá. Lo tomé entre mis manos, confundida, mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Era la cajita del regalo que le dio Reneesme. Debajo de la caja se encontraba una carta. Dejé la caja y tomé la carta, vacilante.

─¿Qué es eso Alice?─ me preguntó Carlisle.

Observé la dirección donde provenía la voz de mi padre. Y me encontré con toda la familia mirándome dudosa en el umbral de la habitación.

─Es una carta de Catherine─ respondió Edward por mí.

Volví la vista al papel que tenía en mis manos, dudosa en abrirlo o no.

─Ábrela Alice─ dijo Emmett algo tenso. Aún no se había recuperado y le costaba mantener la compostura.

Inhale y exhale lentamente y me dispuse a abrir aquél extraño sobre. Lo abrí, y lo leí en voz alta.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Se que estoy siendo egoísta al no despedirme de ustedes como debería. No puedo explicarles el motivo de mi exilio, no quiero preocuparlos por eso, no tiene importancia alguna..._

_Éstos últimos días fueron muy buenos para mí, me enseñaron demasiadas cosas. Llenaron de gozo mi solitaria vida y me demostraron la felicidad de tener una familia. No tengo forma de devolverles semejante favor. Lo único que puedo hacer es llevar conmigo algo que me haga formar parte de su clan, y por tal motivo jamás me quitaré el regalo de la pequeña Reneesme._

_Se que no fui buena con ustedes, que no les expliqué muchas cosas que debería haber hecho. Pero les ruego que me comprendan, no podía hacerlo. Es algo con lo que debo cargar por toda la eternidad, un peso que yo misma debo soportar. Me siento mal por no explicarles mi repentina desaparición, pero créanme, es mejor así._

_Les ruego que me perdonen y si no quieren hacerlo, los comprenderé. _

_Siempre estarán en mi mente. _

_Catherine_.

Olí agua salada, mucha concentración de ésta. Miré en dirección de donde provenía aquel olor y me encontré con la pequeña Nessie, sollozando en los brazos del Jacob. Comencé a llorar nuevamente, sin lágrimas. Jasper se acercó hasta mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, intentando consolarme. Pero él también estaba igual que todos. Esme escondió el rostro en el pecho de Carlisle mientras lloraba. Mi padre intentó calmarla frotando su espalda. Bella abrazó a Edward fuertemente. Emmett apretó con demasiada fuerza los puños, Rosalie se acercó hasta él y le acarició tiernamente su brazo, intentando relajarlo, pero él no podía hacerlo.

─¿¡Por qué no vamos a buscarla ahora mismo!?─ vociferó el grandulón.

Carlisle lo miró seriamente, aunque podía ver que él también quería hacer lo mismo, al igual que Jasper, y Edward.

─Ella no está atada a nada─ dijo lentamente─. No somos nadie para obligarla a quedarse aquí. ¡Entiéndelo Emmett!

Él a modo de respuesta, levantó los brazos de frustración y caminó alterado en la habitación, como un león enjaulado. Miró desafiante a mi padre.

─Tu sabes perfectamente que quieres hacer lo mismo, ¡al igual que todos!

Mi padre suspiró.

─Emmett, cálmate─ le pidió Edward.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros mientras contemplaba a Edward con ira.

─Como quieres que me calme Edward…─ dijo con voz rota─. Tú también lo quieres, al igual que Carlisle, igual que Jasper, al igual que Nessie, al igual que yo…─ su voz se fue apagando, hasta volverse un murmullo suave─. Y no quiero imaginarme como se pondrá Seth respecto a esto.

Jacob se puso tenso ante las palabras de Emmett, yo sabía que él tenía cierta información que, por supuesto, no iba a compartir.

─Él estaba mal antes de que ella viniera aquí─ continuó hablando─. Y no soportaría verlo otra vez triste…

Edward asintió, más para sí mismo. Nos quedamos en silencio, recordando el dolor de nuestro querido amigo. Y como decía Emmett, nadie quería verlo otra vez triste. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a marcharse, lentamente, de la habitación. Dándole un último vistazo a la habitación de nuestra querida amiga. Todos desaparecieron de la habitación, menos yo, Nessie y Jacob. La pequeña se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazó fuertemente con sus lindos bracitos. Jacob se quedó mirando a través del gran ventanal.

─¿Qué le dirás a Seth?─ pregunté lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.

Lo oí suspirar tristemente.

─No tengo la menor idea─ respondió.

Comencé a pasar mi mano lentamente por los rizos cobrizos de mi querida Nessie. Me percaté de que su respiración era acompasada, ella estaba dormida. Tomé su pequeña manita en la mía y me dispuse a ver sus sueños. Pero me sorprendí con lo que sus sueños me mostraron.

En sus sueños el rostro de Catherine estaba presente, constantemente, pero desaparecía en una nube negra. Cada vez que pasaba esto, Nessie se removía inquieta entre mis brazos y emitía, de vez en cuando, un leve quejido.

Suspiré. Esto estaba total y completamente mal. Lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo, Reneesme estaba triste por la partida de Cat. Su hermoso rostro sonrojado estaba perturbado, con las cejas elevadas y un pequeño puchero en sus tiernos labios.

Me lamenté por no haber visto a tiempo a Catherine, tal vez... la hubiéramos convencido de quedarse aquí con nosotros…

**Jacob pov. **

Odiaba toda ésta situación. No soportaba ver tanto dolor en los rostros de los Cullen y menos el de mi pequeña Reneesme. Me dolía demasiado el verla de esa manera. Tomé aire mientras miraba a través del gran ventanal.

Alice tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Seth y aclarar ciertos puntos. Tenía que hablar con él a solas y lo más pronto posible. Si no soportaba ver a los Cullen tristes, no soportaría ver a mi mejor amigo de esa forma o incluso peor…

Luego de unas horas Alice decidió salir de esa habitación, al igual que yo. Aunque no estuviera presente, su olor estaba impregnado en cada rincón de ese lugar y de seguro, le resultaba incómodo a ella. Bajamos juntos al living y vimos a Bella y a Edward, despidiéndose, seguramente querían llevar a Nessie a la cabaña. Le pedí la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Alice. Me iría con ellos y me aseguraría de que podía borrar aquella triste expresión que tenía la razón de mi existencia.

Edward abrió la puerta principal, pero nos sorprendimos al ver a Seth parado detrás de ella. Nos sonrió a cada uno a modo de saludo, como siempre lo hacía. Me sentí mal, ya que luego de seguro, su enorme sonrisa se borraría por las "nuevas noticias".

─¡Hola!─ saludó enérgicamente. Pero en cuanto vio nuestras expresiones dejó de sonreír. Nos observó a cada uno con ojos preocupados─ ¿Qué sucede?

No aparté la vista de él, pero pude sentir todas las miradas de los Cullen fijas en mi. Suspiré.

─Necesito hablar contigo a solas, Seth. Si no te molesta─ dije lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.

Me observó aún más preocupado.

─Es algo malo ¿verdad?─ preguntó.

Tomé aire.

─Vamos a hablar y lo confirmas…─ fui tajante y lo sabía, pero quería hablar solo él y yo, nadie más.

Asintió vacilante.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, dejé a mi pequeña en los brazos de Bella y me marché hacia el bosque con Seth pisándome los talones. Continué caminando por el bosque, buscando el mejor lugar para hablar con él y sobre todo para que nadie nos escuche.

Mi amigo tomó con fuerza mi mano, para que me detuviera y que no continuara caminando.

─Dime que tan malo es Jacob…─ preguntó preocupado.

Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos. Evité mirarlo a los ojos, aún no estaba preparado para ver semejante tristeza en ellos.

─Dímelo Jacob…

─Catherine se ha ido…─susurré.

Me giré lentamente para ver su expresión y me sorprendí. El dolor que me había imaginado que iba a sentir mi amigo, no se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

Su rostro estaba descompuesto por la tristeza, sus ojos comenzaban a irritarse, y lágrimas recorrían rápidamente sus mejillas morenas. Me observó detenidamente, tratando de buscar rastros de falsedad en mi rostro. Bajó la cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiéndole.

Comenzó a sollozar en frente de mí y me desarmé ante aquella imagen de dolor. Avancé hasta él y lo envolví en mis brazos.

─Tranquilo Seth…─ susurré─. No llores…

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco de mí, para mirarme con el reproche grabado en sus ojos oscuros mientras fruncía el seño, pero aún… sus lágrimas continuaban su recorrido por sus mejillas.

─No puedo evitarlo…─ susurró dolidamente, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para dejar de llorar─. Cuando me acompañó a mi casa anoche, sabía que algo iba mal con ella. Debí haber hecho algo, y tal vez ésta situación nunca se hubiese presentado. Su rostro estaba triste cuando llegamos y se marchó deprisa después de… después de despedirse…

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, conocía realmente bien a Seth y sabía que estaba omitiendo algo, que de seguro no quería contarme. Avancé hasta él y le coloqué una mano en su hombro mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

─Hay algo de lo que no quieres contarme ¿verdad?

Asintió.

─No quiero contártelo porque se que te enojaras…─ dijo vacilante.

Retiré la mano de su hombro, sorprendido. Lo que me quería contar… ¿en verdad me haría enojar? La curiosidad me dejaba intranquilo, quería saber lo que pasó en la noche en la que Catherine acompañó a Seth hasta su cabaña. Me miró sin ninguna expresión, analizando cada rincón de mi rostro.

Suspiró.

─Aún así quieres saberlo ¿verdad?

Asentí.

─De acuerdo… pero te lo advertí ─ tomó aire y me observó dudoso─. Cuando Cat me acompañó…. nosotros… ella… bueno…

Suspiré impaciente.

─Seth ¿me lo vas a decir? ¿Si o no?

Tragó violentamente mientras me miraba nervioso.

─¡ELLAMEBESO!

Habló tan rápido que me costó unos segundos comprender todo ese lío. Y en cuanto lo hice, lo miré estupefacto, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión. ¿¡En verdad ellos se habían besado!?....Un momento… ¿¡¡ELLOS SE BESARON!!? Eso es imposible… ¿¡Cómo puede un licántropo besar a una criatura que es su enemigo natural!? ¿¡Cómo rayos Seth pudo soportar aquel molesto olor que nos impulsa a destruirlo todo!?

Él esperó paciente a que recobrara la compostura. Pero lo que él no sabía es que me llevaría tiempo poder lograrlo. Tomé varias veces grandes bocanadas de aire e intenté calmarme, no solo por mí sino por mi mejor amigo, que en éstos momentos me observaba algo nervioso por mi reacción.

─Co… cómo…. Tú.. ¿Cómo pudiste soportar…. el olor a vampiro?

Suspiró y me miró avergonzado.

─Ni yo lo sé… solo no lo sentí en ningún momento.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de aclarármela. Me resultaba repugnante la simple idea de besar a un chupasangre, pero no se lo diría, no lo ofendería. Me estremecí ante la idea de besar a uno. Aún no podía creer como no sintió semejante olor de vampiro. _Bien Jacob, cálmate por favor_- pensé- _tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto._

─Es más… jamás he sentido el olor a vampiro en ella, sino un aroma diferente, agradable para mí. Desde la primera vez que la conocí en el claro…

Lo miré confundido mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos.

─Esto es raro….

Asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

Pensé en una posible explicación a todo éste lío y como acto de reflejo recordé la charla que había tenido con mi viejo hace varios días. Miré a Seth curiosamente, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Billy con la situación de mi amigo.

Seth me observó confundido al ver mi inquisitiva mirada.

─¿Qué?─ me preguntó en cuanto ya no pudo soportar mi mirada.

Me senté en el húmedo suelo y miré hacia el horizonte.

─Hay algunas cosas que he querido preguntarte…

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró aún más curioso.

─Haz las preguntas que quiera Jacob, trataré de responderlas a todas….─ dijo algo contrariado.

─¿Confías en mí?

Me observó seguro.

─Claro que sí.

Observé directamente a sus ojos.

─¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentías cuando estabas cerca de Cat?

El rubor hizo su aparición en cuanto terminé la pregunta. Era una señal de lo que sentía hacia ella, y si intentaba negarme que no sintiera absolutamente nada por la extraña vampira yo sabría que estaría mintiendo.

─¿Y bien?... ¿vas a responderme?─ pregunté lentamente, tratando de no presionarlo, pero necesitaba urgentemente las respuestas.

Tragó violentamente y me respondió.

─Sentía… qué podía confiar en ella, como una mejor amiga… quería saberlo todo de ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ansiaba que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros, que ella pudiera tener la seguridad de poder confiar en mí… Cada vez que miraba su rostro, sentía el rubor subir a mis mejilla y mi corazón latía desbocadamente… Quería estar siempre a su lado y a veces sentía…

─¿Sentías qué?─ necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo esto.

─A veces sentía deseos de tocarla… de que me viera de otra forma, más que un amigo. Soñaba con ella en las noches y siempre estaba ansioso por verla al siguiente día…

Sabía que algo de su pasado la perturbaba y sentía la necesidad de tratar de que olvidara eso… No encuentro palabras para describir todo lo que me hacía sentir…

Medité a fondo las palabras de Seth e intenté asimilarlas con las del viejo.

Seth me observó confundido al verme muy pensativo y su curiosidad no se hizo esperar.

─¿Qué estas pensando?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y lo miré con seguridad.

─Tengo la sospecha de que… tal vez estés imprimado de Catherine…

Aguardé silencio mientras él me miraba en shock, tratando de asimilar lo que sentía con mis palabras. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, negando. Me removí incómodo, era hora de explicarle lo que me había contado Billy.

─Eso… es… imposible─ dijo aún negando con la cabeza.

Ahora fue mi turno de negar con la cabeza.

─Es posible…

Observó mis ojos, confundido. Yo sabía que él quería respuestas y que las quería lo más completas posibles.

─¿Pero cómo…?─ comenzó a preguntar.

Suspiré.

─Billy me contó hace unos días una de las leyendas de nuestra tribu… una de la que no le contaría a los otros…

─¿Y cuál es?─ dijo impaciente.

─Hay una leyenda de la que habla de la imprimación tardía** (N/A: Se que no se habla de esto en los libros, pero es una explicación para todo esto) **en la que el licántropo encuentra a su media naranja tarde. Tal vez tú deberías haber conocido a Catherine antes, pero por alguna razón eso no se pudo dar y ahora ella es un vampiro. Para que no pierdas a tu alma gemela, tus sentidos de licántropo te obligan a imprimarte de ella, por más de que este en contra de nuestras leyes naturales…

Él frunció el seño.

─¿Y si ella no se hubiera transformado en un vampiro?... ¿Y si ella hubiera muerto?

Seth se estremeció ante sus propias palabras.

─No te imprimarías jamás, Seth…

Bajó la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me acerqué más a él y le pasé un brazo por sus hombros, rodeándolo para tratar de calmarlo. Suspiré, de todas las personas que conozco, el alma más sensible y alegre debía sufrir en estos momentos frente a mí.

Suspiré.

─¿Qué te sucede amigo?

Se secó sus lágrimas mientras me miraba a los ojos con extrema pena.

─Me molesta de que no lo haya descubierto antes, Jacob… Y me duele perderla.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer para recorrer sus mejillas morenas.

─No te preocupes…─ lo miré seguro─. Aún no la has perdido, ten confianza.

Se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. Acto seguido lo imité, algo confundido por su reacción, pero no iba a objetar nada, si él quería espacio y tiempo se lo daría.

Se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro mientras me veía apenado.

─Por favor… no le digas esto a nadie, ni a la manada ni a los Cullen─ evitó mi mirada, avergonzado, esperando mi respuesta.

Medité sus palabras… ¿estaría bien no decirle esto a nadie? ¿lo haría?. Miré el rostro de dolor de mi mejor amigo, que aún seguía evitando mi mirada. Lo haría por él, si eso evitaría hacerlo sufrir aún más. Suspiré, él ya estaba triste por lo de su hermana, por como se sentía su madre y ahora… porque está a punto de perder al objeto de su imprimación. Rayos, si que sufría por muchas cosas, cosas de las que seguro entraban en las más importantes en su vida.

Tomé aire mientras asentía lentamente.

─Lo haré Seth, te lo prometo─ susurré.

Él me vio sorprendido por mis palabras y me sonrió un poco.

─Gracias.

Le sonreí.

─No hay de qué… ahora volvamos a la mansión Cullen.

Se removió nervioso mientras bajaba la cabeza.

─Mejor voy a mi casa, ayudaré a Sue con la limpieza, es mucho para ella sola…

Asentí de acuerdo con él, era demasiado para la pobre mujer.

─Adiós Jacob, nos vemos mañana─ se despidió de mí y se marchó, en forma de lobo a su cabaña.

Me causaba mucha tristeza el verlo marchar con tanto dolor en su corazón. Pensé en la madre de Seth, que ahora que se encontraba completamente sola, sin… Leah. Yo sabía el dolor que le causaba a Seth ver a su madre llorar, pensando en lo que le podría pasar a su hija. Tendría que hablar con la manada para saber si tienen alguna noticia de ella. Van a pasar tres meses desde que desapareció y hay que encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Cualquier cosa le podría pasar estando en manos de un aquelarre de vampiros…

**Hola a todos/as!!!!! Lamento la tardanza, es que hay demasiados exámenes finales por aprobar :(**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda razón por la cual Seth no sintió el incómodo olor a vampiro cuando besó a Cat (a demás de que ella oliera diferente para él)…**

**Ganaron las que querían que él estuviera imprimado de Catherine y lamento en verdad para los que les desagrade la idea……**

**Gracias por los reviews, son los mejores!!!!**

**Besoos y hasta el próximo cap!!!  
****-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	18. 18:Visita inesperada

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 18.**

**Seth pov.**

Cuando volví de hablar con Jacob, me encerré en mi habitación y no salí de allí en toda la noche. No comí, ni dormí y traté de que mi madre no se preocupara por mí. Le había mentido a Jacob, solo quería estar solo. Sollocé con mi rostro enterrado en mi almohada, lamentándome por no haber descubierto antes que estaba imprimado de Catherine.

Desde el primer día en que la vi en ese hermoso claro, había sentido algo por ella y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¡Soy un completo tonto! Tal vez podría haber hecho algo que hiciera que ella no se marchara… o tal vez ella no quería lidiar con un adolecente torpe como yo y por eso se fue…

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente para borrar ese pensamiento, no quería creer eso ni aunque fuera verdad.

Giré sobre mí mismo para mirar el techo, pensativamente. Pensé en todas y cada una de las cosas que me estaban pasando: la desaparición de mi hermana, la tristeza de mi madre y mi imprimación… hacia Cat.

Suspiré, quería verla otra vez, quería decirle lo importante que se había vuelto para mi vida… quería decirle que… la amaba. Pasé una mano por mis desordenados cabellos, tenía que encontrarla, al igual que a mi hermana. Van a cumplir tres meses desde su desaparición y la única noticia que me había dado la manada era que estaba en manos de un aquelarre salvaje de vampiros y que habían perdido el rastro. Rayos… eso estaba desesperándome, ya no aguantaba el ver semejante dolor en el rostro de mi madre. Había perdido su esposo, mi padre, ahora sino nos poníamos en marcha ella perdería a su hija, a mi… hermana.

Hice todo lo posible para dejar de pensar y así poder dormir un poco. Mañana hablaría con la manada para buscar respuestas. Y si no las tienen, las buscaré por mi mismo….

**Jacob pov.**

Me removía inquieto el la cama de mi habitación, pensando en Seth y en donde se podría encontrar Leah en éstos momentos, y si estaría bien.

Suspiré, tenía que ayudar a mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarlo sufriendo. Mañana hablaría con la manada y arreglaría algo para poder encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano para mi gusto, pero me daría tiempo para poder estar con Nessie. Sonreía como todo un bobo mientras me vestía, pensando el la dulce sonrisa de la pequeña Reneesme. Bajé para encontrarme con el viejo, leyendo el periódico en sus sillas de ruedas.

Le di una corta despedida sin detenerme y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a salir de casa. Pero la voz de Billy hizo que me detuviera. Me giré para encontrarme con su sabio rostro.

─¿Qué sucede papá?─ pregunté lentamente.

Me miró a los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos.

─Me llamó Sam, hijo─ en cuanto oí su nombre, me puse alerta─. Quería hablar contigo en la tarde y le dije que te podía encontrar en la casa de los Cullen…

Baje la cabeza, tratando de pensar que rayos quería Sam. Pero pensándolo bien, podría hablar con él sobre nuevas noticias de Leah, hacía más de tres semana que no hablaba con él.

El viejo carraspeó para llamar mi atención. Lo observé, aún sumido en mis pensamientos.

─Me dijo que solo hablaría contigo en la tarde y que no lo buscaras antes, porque estará con Emily en su casa. Hace ya tres semanas casi desde que se fue en busca de noticias sobre Leah y no le dijo nada de eso a Emily, que estuvo muy preocupada hasta entonces. Él tiene que explicárselo…

Asentí de acuerdo con él. Ni Seth ni la manada sabía absolutamente nada del acuerdo que habíamos hecho Sam y yo. Habíamos acordado de que trataría de que Seth no intentara nada estúpido, hasta que Sam llegara con noticias de Leah, pero al parecer se marchó sin decirle nada a Emily. Genial, otro impedimento para poder saber lo que me quería decir Sam.

Miré a mi padre a los ojos y me di cuenta de que él estaba tan preocupado como yo. Leah era la hija de Sue, hija de la mujer con la que mi padre pasaba las tardes, acompañándola para que no estuviera sola. De seguro vio la tristeza grabada en los ojos azabaches de la madre de Seth y se sentía mal por ello.

Le sonreí al viejo.

─Gracias papá. Nos vemos luego…

Me sonrió cálidamente y por un momento me pareció más joven.

─De nada hijo. Ten cuidado.

Asentí y salí de allí para internarme en el bosque, en dirección hacia la casa de los Cullen. Dejé de pensar en todas mis preocupaciones por un momento y me centré en mi pequeña Nessie. Tenía muchas ganas, como siempre, de verla. Continué caminando, casi al trote hasta llegar a la entrada. No alcancé a estirar mi brazo para tocar la puerta, que ya Alice la había abierto. Esa pequeña duendecillo me sonreía abiertamente mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Observé detenidamente a la enana y me percaté de que sonreía forzosamente, cosa que no pasé desapercibida, pero no iba a comentar nada.

Cuando me adentré hacia el living, me encontré con casi toda la familia Cullen, menos Rosalie y Emmett. De seguro que el grandote debe de estar peor que todos los que estaban aquí, pero yo me equivocaba, el que más está peor es Seth.

Pasé la vista por todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes. Todos tenían el rostro triste y ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos. Fui hasta Reneesme, que estaba sentada en la alfombra, entretenida con unos objetos brillantes. Me senté a su lado y acaricié sus rizos cobrizos, preocupado de cómo se podría sentir mi pequeña respecto a todo esto.

Suspiré, esto estaba desesperándome y demasiado. No soportaba ver a todos éstos chupasangres de esa manera, ni siquiera podía ver a Seth de esa manera…

Tomé aire mientras trataba de calmarme. Enojarme no ayudaría en nada, ni siquiera me daba respuestas…

Pasé horas en aquella mansión, tratando de mantener mi mente despejada de todo lo que me hacía enojar. Jugué con mi pequeña mientras esperaba que el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa para poder hablar con Sam…

Esperé tanto que los minutos me parecieron horas, me estaba comenzando a desesperar y cuando lo creí imposible, la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a Sam. Tenía el rostro serio y en todo ese momento no había apartado la mirada de mí. Me erguí rápidamente y caminé hasta él.

─Billy me dijo que querías decirme algo…

Miró a todos para luego detener su vista en mi.

─Si no te importa, tengo que decírselos a todos…─ susurró─. Tal vez los Cullen puedan ayudarnos en esto…

Lo miré sin comprender pero no objeté nada más. Esperé paciente a que hablara.

Tomó aire mientras miraba a todos.

─Durante estas tres semana, con parte de la manada hemos estado buscando rastros del aquelarre y de Leah…─ miró seriamente a Carlisle─. Encontramos el rastro y nos percatamos de que atravesó todo Estados Unidos, casi hasta llegar a la frontera de Canadá… Pero de seguro algo atravesó su camino, porque cambiaron de rumbo y volvieron al territorio de los Estados Unidos… Fue en ese momento en que perdimos el rastro─ bajó la cabeza, frunciendo el seño de frustración.

Carlisle meditó las palabras de Sam.

─¿Por qué volvieron?─ susurró, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Sam me observó con una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero luego centró su vista en el doctor.

─Hay algo que debe saber Carlisle─ el abuelo de Nessie centró su vista el Sam, dejando de pensar en lo que sea que estaba pensando─. Cuando perdimos el rastro fue a dos ciudades de aquí, en dirección Oeste…

Sus palabras hicieron que todos nos tensáramos. Quienes quieren que sean esos vampiros, estaban muy cerca de aquí y eso era peligroso. Me preocupé al instante por la seguridad de todos, más que nada por la de mi pequeña Reneesme.

─Trataremos de encontrarlos, no voy a permitir que entren en nuestras tierras y pongan en peligro a todos los habitantes─ dijo Sam con voz severa.

Carlisle asintió.

─Te ayudaremos. Te informaremos si Alice vio algo... si hay nuevas noticias no dudes en decírnoslo, tal vez podamos hacer algo…

Sam asintió de acuerdo con Carlisle. Me observó por un corto tiempo, para luego abrir la puerta principal, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero nos encontramos a Seth, estático en la entrada mientras lágrimas de gran tamaño recorrían sus mejillas.

Sacudió su cabeza.

─No pueden haber perdido el rastro….─ susurró con voz dolida.

Sam se acercó hasta él y llevó su mano hasta su hombro.

─No te preocupes, la encontraremos…

Seth se alejó de Sam y lo miró con furia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Las lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas.

─¡Iré yo mismos a buscarla…!─ susurró.

Se alejó de nosotros, corriendo, para luego transformarse y desaparecer entre los árboles. Me preocupé de inmediato por él, sabía que podía hacer algo estúpido y si no tenía cuidado, podría salir lastimado. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras él.

─¡Seth!

**Leah pov.**

Dolor, mucho dolor… ¿Qué me sucede? No veo nada, siento cada fibra de mi cuerpo débil. No puedo moverme, siento mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…

¿Dónde me encuentro? De dónde vienen esas voces. Por qué no puedo moverme ¿A caso estoy muerta?... ¿A caso este es el infierno?... Mi respiración es desigual, casi no puedo respirar. Imágenes vienen a mi mente, veo a mi hermano…. A mi madre… a la manada… a los Cullen…

¿Por qué no estoy con ellos? Segura, donde nadie me puede lastimar, donde nadie me pueda tocar… Las lágrimas continúan recorriendo mis mejillas, quiero moverme, quiero estar en casa, quiero… ver a mi familia y a la manada…

Quiero correr libremente y dejar de sentir este extraño dolor. Aquellas voces que parecían lejanas comienzan a escucharse mejor.

─Jefe… no cree que es demasiado, casi ni respira─ susurra alguien, ansioso.

Oigo una risa masculina.

─No lo es… si ésta es la única forma para que esté tranquila lo seguiré haciendo… recuerda nuestro objetivo, luego puedes hacer lo que gustes con ella. Cuando terminemos nuestra tarea, ya no nos será de utilidad─ dijo otra voz, y la reconocí como el que se había reído.

Siento que alguien acaricia mis cabellos.

─Nos haz servido de mucho, preciosa─ dijo la última voz que había hablado hasta el momento─. Lástima que luego morirás…

Unos pasos ansiosos se acercan hasta mí.

─Jefe, no tanto ésta vez… ella podría morir─ susurra la primera voz.

El segundo vuelve a reír.

─No te preocupes… solo un poco más…

Comienzo a sentirme aún más débil que antes. El dolor, el maldito dolor se vuelve mil veces peor. Susurro algo, que ni yo entendí, ya no puedo oír nada más. Hago lo posible para resistir, para poder ponerme de pie, pero no pude evitar caer en la negrura… otra vez…

**Seth pov.**

Corrí, como nuca antes lo había hecho, dejando atrás a todos para ir en busca de mi hermana y de Cat. Ignoro la voz de Jacob, de mi mejor amigo, y continúo corriendo en cuatro patas, atravesando el bosque como una bala. Y no puede evitar recordarla…

Lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, me siento como un completo tonto, estoy arto de ser débil y de que todos vean eso…

La voz de Jacob deja de escucharse, sin embargo oigo pisadas ansiosas detrás de mí.

"_Detente Seth, por favor…"_- habló mi amigo en mi mente.

Él se había transformado para ir detrás de mí. Aumenté de velocidad las zancadas, no quería que me alcanzara. Quería estar solo, si él no me iba a ayudar entonces la buscaría yo mismo.

Seguí corriendo, atravesando el bosque, sin importarme las palabras que me decía Jacob por medio de su mente. Grandes lágrimas continuaban recorriendo mis peludas mejillas, me sentía terrible, mi pecho me dolía como si me faltara algo vital para poder seguir viviendo.

Sentí como algo a mi lado estaba atravesando el bosque a gran velocidad. Y antes de que reaccionara, tenía a Jacob en su forma de lobo frente a mí. Me detuve abruptamente y lo miré fijamente.

Él volvió a su forma humana frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban tristes mientras me contemplaba.

─Seth por favor… yo también quiero ayudarte─ lo miré confundido─. Déjame hacerlo…

Lo que hice estaba completamente mal, Jacob solo me quería protegerme para que no saliera lastimado y yo, como el mal amigo que soy, le doy la espalda y me alejo de él. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Sabía que había actuado sin pensar y que me dirigía hacia lugares peligrosos, pero él, sin importarle nada, fue tras de mí como el mejor amigo que es.

Mis ojos se volvieron tristes e intenté transformarme en humano para que Jacob escuchara mi disculpa, como lo merecía en éste momento.

Una brisa suave atravesó el lugar donde estábamos y antes de que me volviera humano, un olor llegó hasta nosotros. Me quedé estático en el mismo lugar, aún en mi forma de lobo. Todos mis músculos se tensaron, al igual que los de Jacob, con la diferencia de que él temblaba. Ese olor no lo había sentido nunca, pero era familiar, podía sentirlo…. _Vampiros_….

Todo lo anterior dejó de tener importancia, todo se esfumó de mi problemática mente… Ahora lo único que me interesaba era la seguridad de todos mis seres queridos…

Miré fijamente a Jacob y, aunque no hablara, él comprendió a la perfección lo que mis ojos le decían… Teníamos que llegar a la casa de los Cullen y rápido, para advertirles a cerca de esto al igual que a Sam. Jacob se transformó y juntos corrimos a mayor velocidad hacia la casa de los Cullen…

"_¿Crees que esos vampiros hayan venido aquí y sin sentir a ninguno de los Cullen o de la manada?"_- pregunté a Jacob.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para luego contestarme:

"_No lo creo… para mí es lo que esperaban encontrar_- dijo seriamente- _Piénsalo, vinieron desde el sur y se dirigieron hasta Canadá, para luego volver y llegar a dos ciudades de aquí, cerca de los Cullen… Es mucha coincidencia"_

"_Y… qué podrían querer ellos de los Cullen…"-_ le dije a Jacob.

"_No lo se, pero no creo que sea algo bueno"-_ dijo seriamente.

Antes de lo que esperábamos estábamos en la casa de los Cullen. Y nos sorprendimos al ver a todos fuera de la casa, incluso a Emmett y a Rosalie, con expresiones de horror en sus rostros. Sam todavía estaba ahí en forma humana y temblando terriblemente. Miramos a cada uno, sin comprender que rayos pasaba.

De repente, una fuerza sobre humana nos arrastró hasta donde se encontraban los demás y fue cuando me percaté de que todos estaban muy juntos el uno del otro, como intentando protegerse de algo. Jacob y yo intentamos no ser arrastrados por esa fuerza invisible hasta ellos, pero no pudimos evitarlo, no podíamos movernos.

En cuanto estuvimos cerca de los Cullen y Sam, pudimos movernos. Nos pusimos alertas, aún estando en forma de lobos. Miramos a Sam sin comprender. Él ni siquiera nos miró solo tenía la vista clavada en una parte del bosque, pero parecía que estuviera vigilando cada rincón del bosque, como si esperara que algo saliera de él.

Lo imitamos y fue en ese momento en cuanto los vimos…

De la nada, aparecieron vampiros, muchos vampiros de ojos color carmín. Estábamos rodeados de ellos y podría decir que era más que la vez en que conocimos a los Vulturis….

Comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, de forma peligrosa….

Lo último que pasó por mi cabeza fue que no lograría ver a Catherine otra vez…

**Hola a todos/as!!!! En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza…. :)**

**Me puse a pensar sobre los caps y creo… creo… que me faltan cuatro o tres caps más el epílogo, más o menos….. Es triste que falte tan poco….**

**Bueno…. Hay otros vampiros en Forks, además de los Cullen O.o.. y se preguntarán por qué rayos Alice no los vio??? Eso tiene una respuesta jajajaja!!!**

**Y ahora la pregunta es…..¿¿¿Saldrán ilesos de ésta???**

**Besooos y hasta el próximo cap!!!  
****-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	19. 19:Quienes son ellos?

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 19.**

**Seth pov.**

Rodeados… así es como nos encontrábamos…. Encerrados como ratas y, lo peor de todo, sin salida….

¿Quiénes eran y por qué estaban aquí? Sus ojos rojos me intimidaban, sin embargo trataba de mantener la compostura, no les demostraría debilidad. Esa fuerza invisible que nos había arrastrado ¿Había sido por el poder de alguno de esos vampiros?... Sea lo que sea, me había demostrado que eran muy poderosos y que no podríamos lidiar con ellos fácilmente…

Nuestra única posibilidad de no quedar débiles ante ellos era Edward… él era el único que podría ver sus intenciones al igual que Alice, pero de forma más precisa. A demás Sam, Jacob y yo estábamos cerca de la duendecillo y ella no podía ver el futuro con licántropos a su lado. Rayos, era un gran desventaja.

Miré de reojo a Edward, preguntándole mentalmente qué era lo que querían… Pero él me susurró que no podía leer sus mentes y eso me alarmó bastante…

Uno de los vampiros, que parecía el líder, avanzó unos cuantos pasos mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Su rostro era afilado y extremadamente pálido dándole un aspecto peligroso, vestía de negro y su cabello oscuro, peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, le llegaba a la barbilla. Nos hizo una reverencia aún sonriendo.

─Lamento la abrupta forma de llegar─ su voz refinada causaba escalofríos─. Mil disculpas…

Esperó paciente, aún sonriendo, a que habláramos, pero al ver que no estaríamos dispuestos a omitir ni siquiera una sola palabra continuó hablando.

─¡Pero que descortés soy!… mi nombre es Gabriel y necesito su ayuda…

Todos lo miramos desconcertados, ¿qué rayos podría querer este vampiro como para necesitar la ayuda de los Cullen?

Se tomó de su mentón mientras nos miraba pensativamente.

─¿Ustedes por casualidad no han visto a una vampira….? De estatura media, ojos más dorados de lo normal, cabello largo, ondulado y oscuro hasta la cintura… algo reservada y con un collar esmeralda…

Me tense ante sus palabras… esas descripciones encajaban perfectamente con Catherine. ¿Por qué la buscan tantos vampiros?.. ¿Qué quieren de ella? Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira, mi hocico se frunció mostrando unos filosos dientes blancos y mis ojos se nublaron, cegados por el enojo. Quería desgarrar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que quería destrozar en éstos momentos era a ese vampiro que había preguntado por Catherine.

─¡Seth!─ me reprimió silenciosamente Sam.

Traté de calmarme, pero lo que él no sabía es que, aunque estábamos unidos en la manada, yo había elegido obedecer a Jacob. Mi amigo leyó mi mente y me ordenó calmarme.

Hice todo lo posible para aplacar mi creciente enojo. Me costó mucho, pero lo logré aunque no del todo. Gabriel me había mirado en todo ese momento con una chispa de confusión y curiosidad en sus terribles ojos rojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras el fruncía el seño, no iba a evitar su fría mirada para demostrar temor, la sostendría costara lo que costara.

Me sobresalté en cuanto un vampiro se materializó al lado de Gabriel. Había aparecido arrodillado a su lado mientras miraba el suelo…. Sí, ahora había comprendido todo, el refinado vampiro que vestía de negro era su líder tanto el del que había aparecido de la nada, como todos los que estaban presentes.

─He inspeccionado la residencia…─ habló el que estaba arrodillado y todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras, ese vampiro había husmeado en la mansión de los Cullen─. El olor de ella está impregnado en casi toda la casa, pero hay más concentración de su aroma en una habitación….

Gabriel miró seriamente al que estaba arrodillado y sonrió mientras levantaba la vista para mirarnos.

─Interesante…─ meditó aún mirándonos con extrema curiosidad─. Gracias Daniel…

El tal Daniel le hizo otra reverencia y desapareció, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Gabriel nos miró con dureza, como si estuviera enojado con nosotros, para luego cambiar su expresión por una de felicidad. Juntó sus manos mientras sonreía abiertamente.

─Bien, bien, bien…. Al parecer han hospedado a la pequeña Catherine en éste lugar─ habló lentamente─. Ahora sólo tengo una pregunta…. ¿¡dónde está!?─ Sus últimas palabras las dijo con fiereza, todo lo contrario a como nos había hablado hasta el momento.

Emmett se tensó ante sus palabras al igual que yo, éste tipo nos había demostrado que quería encontrarla a toda costa. Pero no lo permitiría, no permitiría que pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ella. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido, que Gabriel no pasó desapercibido. Me observó de la misma forma como lo había hecho antes, solo que ahora me miraba con enojo y con el ceño más fruncido que antes. Dejó de mirarme, para pasar la vista por cada uno de nosotros.

─Vamos…. Solo díganmelo y me marcharé de aquí pacíficamente. No quiero tener problemas y menos con ustedes, por Dios… ¡hace un momento que nos acabamos de conocer!─ aclaró.

Nadie comentó nada, y si hubiéramos sabido donde estaba Catherine, no la delataríamos por nada, aunque nos obligaran. Ella había sido muy buena con nosotros y…. la extrañaba muchísimo. Si no viviría a causa de éstos vampiros, me gustaría verla por última vez, a sus ojos, a su cabello, a sus labios…. Suspiré, ese sería mi último deseo.

La paciencia de Gabriel se esfumó como por arte de magia, y nos fulminó con la mirada a cada uno. Sus ojos se volvieron negros de la ira, peligrosos. Nos pusimos en posición defensiva, por si él intentaba algo. Quería creer que no estábamos perdidos, pero era imposible, ellos eran demasiados, si alcanzábamos a sobrevivir sería un milagro. Un milagro que esperaba que sucediera.

Gabriel cerró los ojos y lo oí aspirar, como si quisiera reconocer algún aroma. Abrió los ojos y centró su vista en Sam. Lo observó con cierto rencor… ¿acaso ellos se conocían?

─Tú… tú olor me es familiar─ dijo Gabriel lentamente mientras observaba a Sam. Inesperadamente, Gabriel soltó una carcajada, algo siniestra. Le sonrió a Sam─ Tu eras el hombre lobo que nos seguía a todas partes…

Todos nos tensamos antes sus palabras. Sam los había estado siguiendo, pero como… pudo perder el rastro de tantos vampiros, me resultaba increíble… ¡Un momento! Si Sam los estaba siguiendo y si ellos eran los vampiros que estábamos buscando, entonces… ellos tenían a… Leah.

Jacob leyó mi mente al igual que Edward y se sorprendieron ante mi descubrimiento.

Gabriel comenzó a reírse mientras observaba a Sam.

─¿Querías aniquilarnos o solo buscabas a tu linda amiga…?

Ahora no solo nosotros tres nos sabíamos eso al respecto, sino que todos se mostraron sorprendidos. Un gruñido salió del pecho de Sam al igual que en el mío, quería despedazarlo y quemar sus miembros, obligarlo a que me digiera donde se encontraba. Quería hacerlo sufrir, como él me hizo sentir a mí en esos momentos de tortura cuando oía a mi madre llorar por mi hermana. Gabriel seguía con esa sonrisa socarrona en su pálido y afilado rostro.

─Si, en verdad querías conseguir a tu amiguita…. jajaja─ dijo Gabriel divertido.

Sam comenzó a temblar y caí en cuanta de que se quería transformar. Gabriel chasqueó sus largos y pálidos dedos, y de repente estábamos rodeados de ocho vampiros con ojos peligrosísimamente rojos. Los Cullen colocaron a las chicas detrás de ellos, protegiéndolas, al igual que Edward con Bella, con la única diferencia de que ella abrazaba protectoramente a Nessie. Jacob y yo soltamos un gruñido para que no se acercaran a nosotros. Los vampiros solo se limitaron a rodearnos y observarnos con sus penetrantes ojos.

─Ni lo pienses licántropo…─ le dijo Gabriel a Sam─. Quiero que te quedes en tu forma humana, es difícil hablar con un lobo gigante que no te va a responder….

Sam dejó de temblar, pero no lo hizo por que Gabriel se lo pidió sino es que en forma de lobo no le sacaría respuestas sobre Leah al líder de los vampiros que nos rodeaban. Y él al igual que yo, al igual que todos, queríamos respuestas de ella, de mi hermana.

─¿¡Dónde está ella!?─ Le preguntó Sam, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente.

Él pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, peinándolo mientras soltaba una carcajada escalofriante.

─¿Qué pasó con la cortesía?─ preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro─. Sugiero que hablemos civilizadamente….

Todos lo miramos con rencor ¿Cómo podíamos hablar de modo civilizado si él había secuestrado a mi hermana hace más de tres meses y ahora la tiene vaya a saber dónde? De una cosa estaba seguro: no se podía confiar en él, no tan fácil. Nos observó a cada uno con sus ojos rojos, como pensando qué nos haría si todo no salía como él esperaba.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por todo el rostro pálido de Gabriel y sus ojos brillaron.

─Les propongo algo…─ nos dijo mirando a cada uno para detenerse en Sam─. Catherine por tu amiguita… es un intercambio justo y ambos obtendríamos lo que queremos…

Todos nos tensamos ante sus palabras. Yo sabía que Sam no dudaría ni un segundo en entregarle a Catherine- si supiera dónde se encontraba- a cambio de Leah. Pero si él se enterara de mi imprimación… ¿Lo haría igual?

Suspiré, no quería entregar a Cat, pero quería a mi hermana de vuelta, sana y salva.

─ ¿Y bien…?─ Gabriel no observó impaciente─ ¿Ya se decidieron?, ¿o es que acaso no quieren recuperar a su amiga?...

Sam se exasperó, sus brazos temblaban. Pero Alice me sorprendió mostrándose peor que Sam. La duendecillo miró con ira a Gabriel y por un momento sentí temor de la enana.

─¡No sabemos dónde está ella!─ vociferó Alice. Gabriel la miró con ojos sorprendidos.─. Se marchó hace más de tres días sin siquiera avisar y no sabemos a dónde rayos se fue… No podemos darle la información que pide por que no la tenemos, así que por favor ¡Suelte a Leah!...

Una nube tensa de silencio hizo su aparición y nos quedamos así, callados, por unos minutos. Alice comenzó a calmarse poco a poco todavía detrás de Jasper. Gabriel le sonrió abiertamente.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta nosotros. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, sin siquiera pestañar. Miró directamente a Alice mientras sonreía, Jasper frunció aún más el seño, sin abandonar su posición de ataque mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos. Gabriel miró a Alice directamente, ignorando la fría mirada del rubio, le sonrió para luego mirar hacia otra dirección. Como por acto de reflejo seguimos el curso de su mirada y nos percatamos de que observaba fijamente la copa de un árbol. Miramos más detenidamente y nos quedamos en shock.

Lagrimas enormes salieron de mis ojos al ver a mi hermana sobre la rama del árbol que estábamos observando. Estaba como dormida, pero lo que más detalle fue que estaba en los brazos de un vampiro, estilo recién casados. Miré fijamente al vampiro, era castaño y de estatura alta, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que sus ojos estaban dorados y que ni siquiera arrugaba la nariz ante el olor de mi hermana. Nos observaba con ojos apenados, como si estuviera avergonzado, pero no me lo creí, estaba tan cegado por la ira que lo único que me interesaba era en recuperar a mi hermana de las sucias manos de ese vampiro.

Gabriel soltó una carcajada.

─Su linda amiguita ha hecho que aquella pequeñita─ dijo mirando a Alice con una sonrisa─ no se percatara de nuestra presencia. Y Daniel… detectó sus poderes lo que hizo todo más fácil, para que estuviéramos preparados.

Nos dio la espalda, se alejó de nosotros unos cuantos pasos para luego girarse para encontrarse con nuestros rostros estupefactos. Sonrió.

─Rafael también hizo su parte─ dijo mirando al vampiro de ojos dorados que sostenía a mi hermana, aún dormida, en sus brazos. Volvió la vista hasta nosotros─. No me digan que en todo éste momento no se han preguntado porqué Edward no puede leernos el pensamiento… o por qué Alice no puede ver absolutamente nada de nada… o de por qué Jasper no puede manipular nuestras emociones…

Todos se tensaron ante la sorpresa, pero no supe con seguridad si era por qué sabía sus nombres o por qué el poder Rafael podía controlar los poderes de los demás a su antojo.

Gabriel soltó otra una carcajada.

─¡Justo como pensaba!─ murmuró más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Observó directamente, con ojos sus ojos rojos, a Sam.

─¿La quieres de vuelta?─ le preguntó divertido, para luego observar a mi hermana mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba un sus labios.

Nos sorprendimos tanto al percatarnos de que a medida que la sonrisa de Gabriel se ensanchaba, mayores quejidos y lloriqueos eran los que desprendía mi hermana. Comenzó a retorcer menos en los brazos de Rafael y parecía que le costara respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lento, era como si estuviera drogada. ¿Ese era el poder de Gabriel? ¿Debilitarla?

Rafael la miró con tristeza para luego observar los ojos rojos de Gabriel.

─¡Por favor Señor!─ susurró Rafael bajo su aliento. ¿A caso estaba suplicando a Gabriel que dejara de hacerle eso a mi hermana?

Pero su líder no se detuvo, continuó aplicando al máximo su poder en Leah. Sam comenzó a temblar aún más y un rugido salió de su pecho… era oficial, se iba a transformar y nadie podrá detenerlo. Intentó abalanzarse, aún en su forma humana, sobre Gabriel pero antes de que lo detuvieran los vampiros que nos rodeaban, comenzó a desfallecer en el suelo, como si estuviera débil, como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Intenté ayudarle, para que se levantara, pero seguía inmóvil en posición fetal, como si estuviera adormilado, pero aún sus ojos estaban entreabiertos.

Gabriel se giró para observar directamente a Sam con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

─Estás sintiendo lo mismo que siente Leah en éste momento─ soltó una corta carcajada─ ¡Es divertido no creen!

Solté un rugido al igual que Jacob. Quería despedazarlo y hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera a cada segundo mientras lo hacía. Por mi mente pasaban miles de formas de torturarlo sanguinariamente.

Gabriel me miró con cierta chispa de diversión en sus ojos rojos.

─¿Quieres pelear lobito?─ me dijo divertido.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre él para hundir mis dientes en su piel de granito cuando un olor familiar invadió mis fosas nasales, dejándome estático en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba. Gabriel, que también había estado dispuesto a atacarme, se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón del bosque.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión.

Mi deseo se había cumplido… Catherine estaba de vuelta…

**Hola a todos/as!!!! Lamento la tardanza…. Que les pareció el cap???**

**Bueno… aquí tienen la razón por la cual Alice no vio a los nuevos visitantes…**

**El don de Gabriel fue lo que le pasó a la hermana de Seth, lo que sintió en ese pequeño pov. Del cap. Anterior… y si creer que es parecido al de Alec Vulturi, les dejo varias pautas de por qué no son parecidos:**

**-El don de Alec solo sirve como anestesia, es como que cega los sentidos, como que ya no puedes sentir nada. (o por lo menos eso entendí en el libro de Amanecer).**

**-El don de Gabriel debilita el organismo, el oído y el tacto entre otros sentidos, siguen funcionando. Lo que él provoca es la incapacidad de moverte, y de poder pensar en claridad, es como estar muy agotado de forma repentina.**

**Besoos!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	20. 20:Pelea con un descenlace muy confuso

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 20.(Sin pov/tercera persona)**

Catherine apareció en entre los árboles. Estaba algo tensa y con los ojos negros de la ira, pues quién no puede estar así si ves que alguien amenaza a las personas que han sido tan hospitalarias contigo y sobre todo que intenten hacerle daño al ser que amas más que a cualquier cosa. Avanzó unos pasos, lentamente mientras no dejaba de mirar con rencor a Gabriel. Éste la miro con una enorme sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando por alguna emoción que nadie supo comprender.

Todos los súbditos de Gabriel se tensaron en cuanto vieron como Catherine se acercaba peligrosísimamente a su líder. Y ellos al igual que los Cullen y los lobos, estaban sorprendidos. Con la diferencia de que los Cullen y los licántropos estaban sorprendidos de ver otra vez a su amiga, la misma amiga que se había ido sin decir adiós.

─¡Por fin!─ dijo Gabriel, aún con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó hasta ella con pasos lentos, como lo estaba haciendo ella─. Por fin te pude encontrar Catherine… no sabes el trabajo que me tomó hacerlo, pero veo que el esfuerzo valió la pena…

Ella se quedó callada, observando fijamente al vampiro. En su mente un plan estratégico comenzaba a armarse. Sabía que era peligroso y que no lograría salir de esa, pero tendría la satisfacción de que ese plan salvaría que a los Cullen, a los lobos y, por supuesto a la hermana de Seth.

Gabriel comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, observando cada centímetro de su exquisita figura, observándola como lo había imaginado esos últimos meses, cuando deseaba todos los días poder encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Y aún le era increíble tenerla allí, frente a sus ojos, total y completamente para él.

─¡Es increíble!─ susurró él, aún observándola con ojos hambrientos. Ella continuaba alerta, a la espera de que intentara algo─. Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí… No eres como te recordaba… sino mucho mejor.

Seth se tensó ante la proximidad de ellos dos. No lo quería cerca de ella, ni un centímetro, y de solo pensar en las intenciones de él con Cat, lo ponía aún más moleto. Jacob le había explicado que sentirse muy celoso era parte de la imprimación y lo que le sorprendió es que eran demasiado fuertes. Él sabía que volver a ver a Catherine lo volvía inmensamente feliz, pero él, al igual que ella y al igual que todos, estaban en peligro, y si querían tener la oportunidad de confesar el amor que sentía por ella, debería buscar una forma de librarse de los vampiros y que a demás todos salieran con vida.

─¿Dónde está tu collar preciosa?─ le dijo Gabriel mientras observaba su pálido cuello, imaginando como hubiera sido si en lugar de Sebastián, fuera él quien atravesara con sus filosos dientes la suave y tibia piel de ella cuando era una frágil humana.

Catherine miró de reojo a Seth, tratando que Gabriel no se percatara de su acción. Seth observó sus ojos y, aunque estuvieran negros, seguían siendo de ella, de la mujer que había cautivado su corazón… de la mujer de la que se había imprimado. Pero en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de pensar en esas cosas, ya que las palabras de Gabriel habían captado su atención. ¿Por qué el siniestro vampiro se interesaba por el collar que le había entregado Catherine a él? ¿A caso… dejaría en paz a todos, incluyendo a su hermana, si él le entregaba ese collar a Gabriel?

Lo cierto es que, por más que Seth hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, no le daría el collar a Gabriel. Él sabía que se lo había prometido a Catherine, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no haría lo correcto si le entregara ese collar.

Gabriel dejó de caminar alrededor de ella y la miró seriamente.

─¿Dónde está, Catherine?─ volvió a preguntar. Su escalofriante sonrisa se esfumó de su pálido y afilado rostro, y sus ojos rojos se volvieron negros─. No tengo tiempo para juegos Catherine… si me dices dónde está, me iré de aquí tranquilamente y todos felices…

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un deje de mentira que él intentó ocultar, pero no pasó desapercibido ni para los Cullen, ni para los lobos, ni para Catherine. Ella sabía que Gabriel quería a toda costa salirse con la suya y por eso debería bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no tenía que haber errores, ni uno solo.

─No se donde está…─ dijo ella lentamente, observando de reojo su expresión.

Y tal cual lo supuso el rostro de Gabriel era todo un poema. Sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados, a punto de salirse de cuencas, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y se había quedado inmóvil, como si estuviera en shock, pero solo por un corto tiempo para luego reaccionar. Nadie comprendió que fue lo que lo puso así, era algo que le causó mucha curiosidad a Seth ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera ante la respuesta de Catherine?

Gabriel avanzó unos pasos para quedar muy cerca de ella mientras la miraba con ira en sus ojos negros.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

─Entonces si es así como quieres hacer esto, yo también tengo mis propios métodos…

Y diciendo esto, miró con ferocidad a los Cullen y a los lobos mientras chasqueaba sus largos y pálidos dedos… No cabía duda de que había ordenado a sus súbditos acabar con la vida de las personas que había conocido Catherine.

Todo pasó muy rápido… Los lobos se lanzaron al ataque para defenderse, vampiros luchaban contra vampiros que los superaban en número. Se oían fuertes estruendos, como rocas chocándose fuertemente y gruñidos, por parte de las dos especies sobrenaturales. Algunos vampiros de ojos carmín eran desmembrados por las fuertes fauces de los lobos y por la increíble fuerza de los Cullen, pero los enemigos eran muy rápidos y no les daba tiempo para prender una fogata y así quemar sus miembros.

Bella, que aún cargaba a Nessie en sus brazos, no había querido dejar solo a Edward. Él le gritaba que se alejara, pero ella no le hacía caso. Y fue entonces cuando un vampiro enemigo se percató de la presencia de Bella y decidió ir tras ella y su hija al verla indefensa. Corrió rápidamente, atravesando el área de batalla a gran velocidad, para atacar a Bella. Jacob acudió rápidamente a su lado e impidió que el vampiro se acercara a su mejor amiga y a la razón de su vida. Se lanzó sobre él y comenzaron a pelear brutalmente.

Mientras tanto, Catherine veía tristemente la lucha, veía a sus amigos en peligro. Había querido evitar esto marchándose, alejándose de ellos para protegerlos, pero ero no bastó para mantenerlos a salvo. Ella estaba decidida… está vez acabaría con todos los causantes de su terrible pasado, del pasado que siempre estuvo acosándola y que siempre quiso borrar de su mente, pero antes debería librarse de su objetivo principal, del punto débil de los vampiros de ojos carmín, debería acabar con… Gabriel para que pagara por el secuestro de Leah, la muerte de su "padre", y por el peligro en el que había puesto a los Cullen y a los lobos.

Sin que Catherine se percatara de ello, Gabriel se acercó a ella y acarició su pálida mejilla, como había deseado hacerlo desde que supo de su existencia. Ella lo observó con toda la ira que sentía mientras retiraba de un manotazo la desagradable mano de él de su mejilla. Gabriel solo se limitó a sonreírle abiertamente.

Ella lo observó irritada.

─Tu sabes perfectamente que me perteneces Catherine con o sin collar… y tarde o temprano deberás acostumbrarte, te guste o no…

Catherine frunció el seño ante sus palabras, ella no quería pertenecerle a nadie, solo sería de Seth –claro, si el quería o no- y no le importaba lo que llegara a decir el siniestro vampiro que tenía en frente, peligrosísimamente cerca. Jamás le pertenecería, no a él.

─¿Qué se siente poner en peligro a la gente que confió en ti? Déjame ver…─ la miró pensativamente, burlándose de ella─. Debe ser una experiencia para nada agradable o me equivoco…

No quiso contestarle. Ella no lo miró a los ojos porque no podía creer lo mucho que detestaba a ese vampiro. Creía que tal vez tenía la culpa, en parte, por lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos, pero de algo estaba segura, ella no tenía toda la culpa sobre esto. Porque si Gabriel no se hubiera empeñado en encontrarle en éste momento no estaría atacando a sus amigos.

Él extendió su mano, tomó su mentón y lo elevó para observar los obres oscuros de ella, los obres cargado de rencor que lo observaban fríamente.

Gabriel sonrió con malicia, iba a soltar la más dolorosa verdad –para ella- solo para tener la satisfacción de observar su hermoso rostro descompuesto por la tristeza.

Catherine lo observó confundida, tenía el presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de decirle no le iba a agradar, ni en los más mínimo.

**Seth pov.**

Vampiros de todas direcciones se lanzaban contra mí y los esquivaba limpiamente. Algunas veces los mordía y les arrancaba algunos miembros de su gélido cuerpo. Pero solo eso podía hacer, morderlos, pues eran demasiado veloces y demostraban lo bien entrenados que estaban. Apenas podía alcanzarlos y morderlos.

Algunos de los vampiros de ojos carmín me hacían pequeñas heridas, solo eso. Heridas que luego comenzaban a molestarme demasiado a pesar de ser pequeñas. Las tenía casi en todo el cuerpo, salvo las patas, lo que me permitía continuar esquivando algunos ataques, pero no todos…

Divisé a Bella con Nessie en peligro, pero inmediatamente Jacob acudió a su lado y las ayudó.

Con una preocupación menos, me dispuse a ir tras Gabriel y así poder ayudar a Catherine. Ella estaba indefensa ante el poderoso don de Gabriel.

La busqué con la mirada, para hallarla en un extremo más alejado de donde me encontraba. Los observé fijamente. Gabriel se le acercó mientras sonreía maliciosamente, tomó su mentón para que lo observara a los ojos. Desde la distancia en la que estaba no pude oír nada de lo que el vampiro le dijo a ella, pero se que no fue agradable porque Catherine retrocedió velozmente y se tomó de la cabeza.

Su rostro estaba descompuesto por la tristeza y si hubiera podido llorar lo estaría haciendo. Miró con ira a Gabriel y se posicionó para atacarlo.

Me sorprendí ante su acción, Gabriel podría hacerle daño. El siniestro vampiro volvió a sonreírle y ella comenzó a desfallecer en el suelo, ¡era lo mimo que le había ocurrido a Sam cuando él intentó transformarse! Intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvía a caer en el húmedo suelo.

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía y por un momento me desconecté del mundo, solo quedaba el interés de seguir observándola, observar sus ojos dorados cargados de tristeza y angustia.

Gabriel se acercó a ella y le susurró algunas palabras al oído y, al igual que antes, no pude oírlas. Pero de seguro que lo que le dijo Gabriel a ella fue bastante alarmante, ya que los ojos dorados de Catherine me miraron preocupados.

Intentó ponerse de pie desesperadamente, pero volvió a caer en el suelo, débil, presa del intenso poder de Gabriel.

Catherine me miró a los ojos, movió sus labios lentamente, pronunciando una sola palabra, y al igual que antes no pude escucharla pero si pude leerlos… ellos pronunciaban mi nombre. Miré a Gabriel y lo vi acercarse peligrosísimamente hacia mí.

En ese momento la ficha cayó en su lugar y pude comprenderlo todo, Gabriel venía a atacarme y Catherine me había advertido del peligro.

Avisé poder medio de mi mente a Jacob, a Sam y a Edward sobre el ataque de Gabriel y les dije que me haría cargo de él.

"_¡Seth espera! Termino con éste chupasangre y lo enfrentamos juntos. Es muy peligroso si lo haces solo"_- dijo Jacob esquivando velozmente a un vampiro que venía dispuesto a atacarlo.

"_Seth, Jacob tiene razón es peligroso. No lo hagas solo, te ayudaremos"_- dijo Sam, aún intentando librarse de un vampiro sumamente rápido.

No me dio tiempo de pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo juntos, ya que Gabriel empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia mí, dispuesto a atacarme. Comencé a correr hacia él, no permitiría que se acercara a los demás.

"_¡SETH NO!"_- gritó Jacob en su mente.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre Gabriel, pude ver a Catherine atrás de Gabriel, poniéndose de pie, con una mirada sombría, cargada de rencor, una mirada que jamás he visto en ella. Sus ojos estaban negros, fijos en Gabriel, y mostraba sus afilados dientes. Lo que pasó después fue realmente confuso… Todos los vampiros de ojos carmín cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, como si algo los golpeara fuertemente. Se tomaban de la cabeza y gritaban espantosamente, provocando que cada cabello de mi cuerpo se erizara. Lo mismo pasó con Gabriel, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a gritar fuertemente.

Me quedé estático, frente a Gabriel, al igual que todos, mirando con horror la escena. Catherine se acercó a Gabriel lentamente, mientras el vampiro se retorcía en suelo. Ella le susurró unas palabras en el oído y esta vez pude escucharlas:

─¡Vete al infierno!

Gabriel hizo un gesto que pareció una sonrisa, torcida por el dolor.

─Adiós… Francesca…─ susurró entrecortadamente.

Catherine tomó su cabeza y la arrancó con todas su fuerzas. Sostuvo la cabeza de Gabriel en sus manos antes de volverse polvo, que se escurrió por sus manos como fina arena. Al igual que el cuerpo decapitado, al igual que los vampiros que aún estaban en el suelo, gritando de agonía… todo se volvió polvo de un color gris.

El suelo quedó cubierto por una fina capa de polvo gris, que luego fue levantada por una suave brisa.

Miré a Catherine a los ojos y me sorprendí al verlos negros. Luego, sus ojos fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad amarronada para volverse del característico color dorado que siempre tuvo. Me observó a los ojos y me parecieron tristes.

─Pe… perdóname…─ susurró apenada, antes de desmayarse.

Salí de fase y la tomé en mis brazos, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Observé su rostro, estaba tranquilo y sereno, sin ninguna preocupación.

Me acerqué a los Cullen, sin dejar de mirar su pálido rostro. Clavé mis ojos en Carlisle.

─¿Qué… qué sucedió?─ pregunté, aún sin salir de mi asombro. Aunque al principio todo había parecido demasiado lento, luego pasó muy rápido, sin darme tiempo para comprender muchas cosas, cosas que eran importantes.

─Fue el don de Catherine… al parecer se salió de control─ susurró Carlisle mientras observaba a Catherine.

─¿Pero por qué se encuentra así… como si estuviera desmayada?─ está vez fue Emmett el que hizo las preguntas.

El doctor se tomó del mentón, pensativo, buscando alguna explicación para la pregunta de Emmett.

─No lo se con seguridad…─ susurró Carlisle.

De pronto Sam se tensó terriblemente. Y Jacob y yo lo miramos preocupados.

─¿Qué sucede?─ preguntamos los dos.

Él nos observó a los ojos mientras fruncía el seño.

─Desde que la pelea comenzó… el vampiro que tenía a tu hermana… desapareció─ dijo seriamente mientras un gruñido surgía de su pecho─. Y siento que alguien está en el interior de la casa de los Cullen.

Todos ensanchamos los ojos de la impresión. Lo había sentido, pero creía que alguno de los Cullen estaba dentro, sin embargo ahora que los observé detenidamente… todos estaban aquí, no faltaba nadie más…

Nos miramos entre nosotros y decidimos entrar…

Y al abrir la puerta vimos en el living a mi hermana recostada en el sofá, aún dormida… con el mismo vampiro que la había cargado en sus brazos, peligrosísimamente cerca, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella….

**Holaa a todos/as!!!! Llegamos a los 100 reviews!!! que feliz que me hacen!!! Gracias a ****AlIcE iN wOoNdErlAnD ****por ser mi review numero 100!!!**

**Primero que nada Felices Fiestas a todos!!!! Espero que la pasen fenomenal!!!**

**Que les pareció el cap???**

**Que le habrá pasado a Cat??? Que creen que le estará haciendo el vampiro a Leah??? O.o **

**Besoos!!! Y gracias por los reviews!!!**

**Hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	21. 21: Confesión

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 21.**

**Seth pov.**

Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en mi cabeza, pero la única que me importaba ahora era la seguridad de mi hermana. Y verla tan cerca de un desconocido vampiro, hacía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensara ante la escena.

Al percibir nuestra presencia, el vampiro se alejó unos centímetros de mi hermana pero no tanto para mi gusto.

Él nos miró a cada uno, con sus ojos dorados cargados de disculpas, para posar su vista en Catherine, observándola muy preocupado.

Sam, que aún estaba tenso, gruño al extraño mientras lo miraba con ira. Se acercó hasta él y lo empujó, alejándolo de mi hermana. El vampiro se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada, solo se quedó mirando a Catherine. Sam se le acercó lentamente, aún muy enojado.

─¡Más te vale que te alejes de ella!…─ me di cuenta que le costaba demasiado hablar con calma, por la forma en la que cuadraba su mandíbula y apretaba sus puños, casi hasta dejarlos blancos.

El vampiro lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

─Aún no lo haré…─ susurró.

─¡Maldito!─ gruñó Sam, e intentó atacarlo.

Edward apareció de la nada y se posicionó entre Sam y Rafael, impidiendo que Sam lo atacara. Miró seriamente a Sam mientras fruncía el seño.

─No habrá peleas… no hay nada por qué pelear─ dijo Edward.

Todos los Cullen estaban tensos por la situación, al igual que Jacob y yo. Miré a Catherine, aún seguía desmayada y me urgía saber que rayos le pasaba y por qué se encontraba de esa manera. No me agradaba el verla así.

─¡Apártate Cullen!─ le dijo Sam a Edward─. Esto no es de tu incumbencia…

Edward observó fríamente a Sam mientras fruncía el seño.

─Claro que lo es…─ Sam bufó─. No puedes culparlo sin oír lo que tiene para decirnos… Algo que nos pueda decir para ayudar a Leah.

Sam fijó su vista en mi hermana, que yacía en el sofá aún inconsciente, y la miró con tristeza. Suspiró, rendido.

─De acuerdo…─ susurró. Miró a Rafael seriamente─. Habla…

Rafael nos observó a cada uno, tomó aire y habló.

─Su amiga se encuentra bien, solo necesita descansar en un lugar cómodo mientras recupera energías… Si despierta, deben alimentarla y darle de beber todo lo que puedan… Gabriel la tenía cautiva y yo…

─…Y tu la alimentabas cuando podías─ terminó Edward por él mientras sonreía.

Rafael lo observó y asintió de acuerdo con él. Carlisle, muy intrigado, se acercó hasta él y lo miró confundido.

─¿A qué se refiere Edward con lo de "cuando podías"?─ preguntó.

Todos clavaron su vista en Rafael y él solo se limitó a bajar la mirada para observar el suelo. Tomó aire y observó a cada uno y, otra vez, volvió a dejar su mirada fija en Catherine. Eso me estaba preocupando y demasiado. No me gustaba la forma en la que la observaba. Abracé un poco más a Catherine, como si intentara protegerla aún más. Ese sentimiento sobreprotector me dejaba muy confundido y aún no me acostumbraba a ello.

─Deben recostarla en un lugar cómodo a Catherine… y responderé a todas las preguntas que quieran─ susurró Rafael.

Inmediatamente, Alice acudió a mi lado y me pidió que la siguiera, para dejar a Catherine en una de las habitaciones. La duende abrió una puerta que se encontraba al final de un pasillo y me hizo entrar rápidamente. Al parecer, ella también quería oír respuestas por todo este embrollo. Entré en una habitación que jamás había visto. Allí había una cama matrimonial que parecía realmente cómoda, y la recosté allí. La contemplé por unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación y volver al living, donde se encontraban todos. En cuanto Rafael nos vio llegar a Alice y a mí, comenzó a responder la pregunta que le había hecho el doctor.

─Solo podía alimentar a Leah cuando Gabriel se marchaba a cazar… pero me costaba mucho el mantenerla despierta, estaba muy débil y solo alcanzaba a darle pequeñas porciones de alimento… A demás, Gabriel volvía muy rápido. Era como si ya le tuvieran encerrada a una persona y se la entregara como alimento, facilitándole el ir a cazar fuera…─ la voz de Rafael tenía cierto deje de miedo, como si le causara terror y repugnancia esa posibilidad. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que él no bebía sangre humana.

Nos observó a cada uno, esperando que le preguntáramos lo que queríamos saber. El primero en hablar fue Carlisle.

─¿Qué pasó con Catherine? No es normal que un vampiro se desmaye…

Rafael observó a Carlisle con detenimiento por unos segundos para luego hablar.

─Catherine no está desmayada… solo está recuperando el control de sus poderes, lo que lleva mucha concentración y mucho tiempo, por eso parece estar como dormida… En cuanto a lo que pasó, el don de Catherine en todo momento estaba concentrado gracias a su control, pero al estar bajo mucha presión o de algo que le haya dicho Gabriel hizo que todo eso colapsara… y que todo se saliera de control, haciendo que los demás vampiros se volvieran polvo, sin el consentimiento de ella…

─Quieres decir que ella… ¿no sabía lo que hacía y que no va a recordar nada de lo que hizo?─ preguntó Carlisle.

Rafael asintió y todos nos miramos a los ojos, confundidos por la situación. Yo sabía que ella no estaba consiente de lo que hacía, es decir… ella no haría semejante cosa sanguinaria como arrancarle la cabeza a Gabriel y volver polvo a todos los vampiros de ojos carmín que nos habían atacado, no era ella, pero cuando sus ojos se volvieron dorados me di cuenta de que volvía a ser la verdadera Catherine, mi Catherine…

Emmett se acercó a Rafael mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

─¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará despertar a Cat?... ¿Y a Leah?─ preguntó preocupado.

─A Catherine le tomará tres o cuatro días… tal vez cinco… en cuanto a Leah solo dos días…─ dijo mientras miraba a mi hermana.

─¿Cómo… cómo sabes todo esto?─ preguntó Carlisle de repente, muy intrigado.

Todos lo observamos sin decir nada. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa pregunta y debo decir que causaba mucha impresión y curiosidad. Esperamos impacientes a que respondiera. Edward lo observaba fijo, y de seguro quería obtenerlo por medio de su mente lo más pronto y detallado posible. El padre de Ness frunció el seño de repente, frustrado.

─Ya no puedo leer tu mente…─ dijo Edward, mirándolo seriamente─. Estás usando tu don cierto… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Todo se tornó más confuso de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por qué Rafael había usado su don con Edward? ¿Es que acaso no quería que Edward supiera algo sobre lo que le acababan de preguntar? Rafael suspiró, rendido.

─Sé lo de Catherine porque... porque yo soy… el hermano biológico de Sebastián.

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos. Él era el hermano de Sebastián, el hermano del "padre" de Catherine. Sacudí mi cabeza, asimilando todo. Por eso la contemplaba tanto, ellos de seguro ya se conocían, pero por qué jamás me lo dijo…

Rafael observó el suelo, evitando nuestras miradas sorprendidas.

─Hay cosas que no puedo decirles por qué es el pasado de Catherine y está en ella el querer que se enteren de eso o no… Ella no me conoce, pero yo si a ella. Fue en su período de transformación cuando Sebastián me dijo que la había transformado…

Carlisle se tomó del mentón, meditando las palabras de Rafael. Luego observó a Edward para fijar su vista en el hermano de Sebastián.

─Comprendo que quieras mantener la privacidad del pasado de Catherine y no tengo objeciones contra eso… solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué estabas en compañía de Gabriel, a su servicio?─ preguntó el doctor.

Rafael volvió a observar el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

─Cuando Sebastián tenía 22 años y yo 17, nuestros padres fallecieron en un choque automovilístico. Nos quedamos solos y debimos arreglárnoslas para poder seguir adelante… Sebastián dejó de estudiar en la universidad y fue a buscar trabajo, hasta que yo terminara la secundaria…

Pasó un año después de todo aquello… Una tarde llegué de la escuela y entré en mi casa, siempre Sebastián terminaba de trabajar antes de que terminara la escuela y él siempre llegaba primero a casa y me esperaba allí, pero él no estaba. Esperé pero nunca volvió… Comencé a preocuparme y decidí salir a buscarlo, pero alguien tocó la puerta, era muy extraño que alguien viniera a altas horas de la noche y pensando que era Sebastián, fui a abrir la puerta. No era mi hermano, sino Gabriel. Se hizo pasar por un amigo del trabajo de Sebastián, diciendo que mi hermano me esperaba para darme una sorpresa…

Sentía desconfianza y le dije que no quería ir… Al negarme, Gabriel se enfureció. Me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente, y me llevó a su guarida. Allí me transformó y me obligó a obedecerlo…

Y se preguntarán cómo supo Gabriel de mí… Pues a la salida de su trabajo, Sebastián se dirigió a casa. Daniel estaba cerca y sintió el don sobrenatural que poseía mi hermano, que era la capacidad de parecer más joven o más viejo ante los humanos para pasar desapercibido, y Gabriel decidió transformarlo. Lo llevó a su guarida mientras la transformación se completaba, y encontró mi foto en su billetera. Decidió ir a buscarme para asegurarse de que los dos poseíamos dones sobrenaturales…

Cuando desperté en mi nueva vida, me explicó todo, incluyendo mi don… Durante años me he reusado a seguir sus órdenes y a beber sangre humana, Sebastián en cambio ni siquiera objetaba nada, estaba como sin vida, no hablaba y parecía que ya no le importaba nada más…

Ya me estaba comenzando a molestar esa forma de vida que tenía Gabriel y gracias a las prácticas, pude manipular mi don. Sabía que mi poder era más poderoso que el de Gabriel y podría librarme de él y dejar de obedecer sus órdenes… Pero Gabriel llegó y trajo a Leah. Sentí pena por ella y decidí cuidarla, hasta que encontrara una forma de liberarla…

Luego supe que vendríamos aquí y conociendo a Gabriel, habría una lucha…Pensé que podría huir mientras tanto, ponerla a salvo y cuando ella despertara se marcharía a su hogar y yo podría ser libre…

Nos quedamos en silencio, él ansiaba demasiado ser libre y poder vivir de la forma que él deseaba. Me causaba mucha pena y lo comprendía. Y ahora que podía marcharse, no lo haría porque quería hablar con Catherine y explicarle muchas cosas.

Miré a mi hermana y la vi moviéndose un poco. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano.

─Ya estas a salvo Leah…─ le susurré.

Aún estaba algo dormida. Movió sus labios…

─Seth…─ susurró débilmente y si no fuera un licántropo no la hubiera escuchado.

Esme acudió a nuestro lado con un poco de agua y comida, y alimentó a mi hermana hasta que volvió a dormirse. Se lo agradecí enormemente a lo que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa maternal.

A éste paso, mi hermana volvería a estar bien…

Pasaron dos días y yo no podía separarme de Catherine ni de mi hermana, al igual que los Cullen y Sam, con la única diferencia que él solo se preocupaba por mi hermana. Rafael se quedó con nosotros, esperando a que Catherine y mi hermana despertaran. De vez en cuando hablaba con Carlisle, sobre la forma de vida que tenía el doctor y le enseñó los límites del tratado para que se pudiera alimentar sin problemas. En esos días descubrimos que Rafael tenía 48 años y aparentaba 18…

…Ese día, en la noche, Leah despertó completamente… Se sentó en el sofá, alarmada y observó a su alrededor, para detener su vista en mí. Sonrió.

─¡Seth!─ se paró y corrió a mi lado para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo, que le devolví con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sollozó en mi espalda.

─Lo… lo siento… Siento haberme marchado…─ dijo entrecortadamente.

─Todo está bien─ le dije mientras trazaba círculos en su espalda.

Se alejó un poco, sin dejar de abrazarme para observar mis ojos, preocupada.

─¿Y mamá?

Le sonreí.

─Se encuentra bien…─ le dije.

Volvió a abrazarme, como si tuviera miedo a que desapareciera, como si temiera que fuera solo un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Los Cullen, que nos habían dejado un momento de privacidad, aparecieron a nuestro lado, al igual que Rafael. Este la observó con una sonrisa, feliz de verla despierta. Leah miró a cada uno.

─Gracias… por todo…─ susurró.

Todos se limitaron a sonreírle.

─¿Cómo te sientes?─ preguntó Rafael.

Leah lo observó sorprendida. Se quedó en silencio, sin apartar la vista de él. Mi hermana se acercó lentamente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos sorprendidos.

─Tu eras esa voz… la voz que impedía que _él_ me hiciera daño… ¡Eras tu!─ dijo, aún sin salir de su asombro.

Rafael le sonrió mientras asentía.

─Gracias…─ le susurró Leah.

Todo por fin estaba bien…

**Catherine pov.**

_Gabriel tomó mi mentón mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

─_No sabes como disfruté el ver morir en mis manos a ese estúpido de Sebastián… y disfruté cada segundo que lo vi, gritándolo de dolor, suplicando que no te hiciera daño… _

_Retrocedí y me tomé de la cabeza, culpándome por su pérdida. Ellos me estaban buscando a mí, pero mataron a Sebastián sin razón, cuando la que tendría que estar muerta soy yo. Quería llorar, pero esas lágrimas jamás saldrían de mis ojos._

_Lo miré con toda la ira que sentía y me dispuse a atacarlo, pero caí al suelo, sin poder dominar mi cuerpo. Todo se volvió oscuro, no podía moverme. No tenía fuerzas para levantarme… No quiero sentirme débil._

_Siento que alguien se me acerca y lo reconozco, es Gabriel, la misma persona que estaba atacando a mis seres queridos…_

_Él se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído…_

─_Mataré a tus nuevos amigos como lo hice con tus verdaderos padres…_

_Abrí mis ojos, alarmada. Él, no puede ser… no puede ser…¡él mató a mis padres y a Sebastián! Y ahora intentará hacer lo mismo con Seth y con los Cullen. Intento buscar todas mis fuerzas para ponerme de pie, pero es inútil, ¿¡porque estoy tan débil!?_

─_Seth…─ susurré mientras lo observo en su forma de lobo, temiendo que lo perdiera para siempre. Cuanto desearía que el supiera cuanto lo amaba…_

_Seth me observa por unos segundos, para luego cambiar la dirección de su mirada. La seguí y vi a Gabriel, acercándose a él, dispuesto a atacarlo. Los dos se abalanzan sobre el otro para comenzar una lucha mortal..._

─_¡Seth!...._

Abrí mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una habitación, que jamás había visto y estaba sobre una cómoda cama matrimonial. Me percaté de que había alguien arrodillado a mi lado, tomándome de la mano. Su elevada temperatura me dio a entender que era un licántropo.

Observé su rostro profundamente dormido, detenidamente y sonreí al reconocerlo: era Seth y estaba sano y salvo a mi lado. Sin poder evitarlo, comienzo a pasar mi mano por su oscuro cabello para luego acariciar sus morenas mejillas. Él sonrió inconscientemente ante mi contacto, aún sin despertarse. Pasé mis dedos por sus labios, recordando el beso que nos habíamos dado hace mucho tiempo, como si hubiera sido un bonito sueño, pero yo no podía dormir…. Y eso lo hacía más real.

─Catherine…─ susurró, aún dormido y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Inesperadamente, se subió a la cama, aún sin dejar de sostener mi mano entre la suya, y se recostó a mi lado mientras se abrazaba mi gélido cuerpo, acercándome más a él, como un niño pequeño que no quiere desprenderse de su muñeco de peluche.

Me sorprendí al ver que mi olor no le desagradaba, sobre todo por que me encontraba muy cerca de él. Me quedé inmóvil mientras vigilaba su sueño. Fijé mi vista en la ventana y me percaté que era de noche. Y lo dejé dormir, hasta que el sol apareciera en lo alto del cielo…

*******

El sol apareció más rápido de lo que creí e iluminó toda la habitación. Cosa que molestó a Seth. Se removió incómodo por la cegante luz y, a demás, por los destellos que emitía mi pálida piel. Entreabrió sus ojos para luego bostezar. Se abrazó aún más a mi, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, o al menos eso creí, ya que pareció recordar todo de repente, deshizo su abrazó rápidamente, me miró sorprendido para luego caer de la cama.

Lo miré preocupada.

─¿Te encuentras bien?...─ le dije mientras me arrodillaba en la cama para observarlo en el suelo, aún mirándome en shock.

─¿Seth?─ me estaba preocupando. Él seguía mirándome de la misma forma, sin responder.

Volvió a subirse a la cama, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en su abrazo mientras sentía cómo sus lágrimas humedecían mi espalda. Le devolví el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces.

─Jamás… me hoyes… Jamás vuelvas a irte sin despedirte…. oíste─ me dijo entre sollozos, abrazándome como si temiera a que desapareciera.

Acaricié su cabello.

─Jamás me volveré a ir… Te lo juro… No iré a ninguna parte─ susurré.

─No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…─ dijo repentinamente.

Acaricié su espalda, sintiéndome más culpable de lo que ya me sentía por haberme marchado. Seth enterró su cabeza entre mis cabellos, aspirando su aroma.

─Y yo a ti…─ le dije lentamente.

Seth se tensó, y se alejó de mi. Lo miré preocupada, y esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada malo. Pero me sorprendió en cuanto tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos para unir nuestros labios.

Y me besó, lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro. Me dejé llevar por el beso mientras hundía mis dedos en su cabello, degustando sus labios como había querido volver a hacerlo cuando estaba huyendo, alejándome de todos, alejándome del lugar donde quería estar...

Se separó y me miró a los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar mis mejillas. Tomó aire mientras me miraba nerviosamente y el rubor comenzaba a cubrir por completo sus mejillas morenas.

─Caherine yo… yo…─ comenzó a tartamudear y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Acaricié su mejilla.

─¿Qué quieres decirme, Seth?─ susurré lentamente, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Elevó la mirada, seguro de si mismo, y la centró en mis ojos.

─Yo te amo….

**Hola a todos/as!!!!! Qué les pareció el cap??**

**Por fin Seth se declaró O.o y Catherine despertó, al igual que Leah!!! Ahora Rafael le aclarará todas las dudas a Cat sobre su pasado desconocido…. Y sobre todo… la gran duda del misterioso collar :)**

**Aquí les dejo la respuesta sobre lo que le dijo Gabriel a Catherine en el cap pasado… :)**

**Les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo a todos!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!! ****Son los mejores!!!**

**Besoos!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	22. 22:Preguntas y respuestas

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Capítulo 22.**

**Catherine pov.**

_Elevó la mirada, seguro de si mismo, y la centró en mis ojos._

─_Yo te amo…._

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome nervioso. Una enrome sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro ¡él me correspondía!. Lo abracé fuertemente mientras lo besaba con pasión. Aún no podía creer que él me correspondiera, que me amara como yo lo amaba a él.

─Yo también te amo─ le dije después de haber soltado sus labios por su falta de aire.

Me miró sin comprender mis palabras. Se quedó así por unos segundos para luego sonreírme y abrazarme fuertemente. Deslicé mis brazos por su espalda para abrazarlo.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

─No comprendo nada… ─ susurré. Seth deshizo el abrazo para observarme a los ojos, sin comprender mis palabras─. Tu estabas ahí… y Gabriel estaba por atacarte y luego…. Todo esta muy confuso…. ¿Qué sucedió?─ solté de repente. No me agradaba el estar confusa y con muchas dudas rondando por mi cabeza…

Seth me observó sorprendido, para luego mirar en dirección de la puerta de la habitación, como si sintiera que alguien estaba parado, detrás de ella. Volvió su vista para sonreírme.

─No te preocupes… Hay alguien que desea hablar contigo… él aclarará tus dudas…─ dijo lentamente.

Bajó de la cama y me tendió la mano para que lo siguiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su mano y juntos bajamos hacia el living de los Cullen, donde nos esperaban todos con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Emmett, Alice y Nessie, corrieron a mi lado y me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. Sonreí abiertamente y les devolví el abrazo, sin poder creer cuanto los había extrañado.

Luego abracé a los demás. Cuando terminó la cálida bienvenida, los observé a cada uno, para percatarme de que había alguien en la sala que jamás había visto. Era alto, de cabello castaño y con unos enormes ojos dorados que me observaban alegres, como si ya me conocieran. Lo miré confundida, me parecía muy familiar y a la vez eso me ponía triste. Esa desconocida persona tenía los mismos rasgos, el mismo cabello y la misma mirada que tenía Sebastián.

Él sonrió amablemente y volví a sentir como si ya lo conociera. Se acercó a mi, lentamente, sin dejar de sonreírme.

─Debes estar confundida…─ susurró─. No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ¿verdad?

No encontraba palabras y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Asintió para él mismo, como si acabara de confirmar sus sospechas.

─¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de nada?…─ me preguntó Emmett.

Lo observé.

─Recuerdo algo… pero es confuso…

─Adelante…─ dijo Carlisle.

─Ustedes estaban en peligro y entonces… Seth y Gabriel iban a luchar y luego todo se torna tan borroso… No recuerdo nada más que eso…─ susurré. Odiaba esta situación, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Carlisle se tomó del mentón mientras observaba al extraño vampiro que aún seguía mirándome, como si lo que acababa de decir lo hubiera esperado.

─Interesante…─ meditó Carlisle.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué sucedió con Gabriel? ¿Y con la hermana de Seth?─ pregunté todo de repente. Quería saberlo y lo más pronto posible.

─Todos los vampiros murieron, al igual que Gabriel, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…─ dijo el extraño─. En cuanto a Leah…. Se encuentra bien y está con su madre, segura…

Suspiré de alivio, todas mis preocupaciones estaban libres. Ya no tenía de qué preocuparme, por fin podía estar bien. Miré al extraño, un poco confundida.

─¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿cómo murió Gabriel?

El vampiro sonrió.

─Mi nombre es Rafael y tú acabaste con Gabriel…

Abrí mis ojos como platos ante la impresión ¿Yo? ¿Yo maté a Gabriel? Imposible… yo no era capaz ni de tocarlo… pero ¿porqué no recuerdo nada?

Rafael se acercó a mi y colocó su mano en mi hombro, tranquilizándome. Levante la vista y lo miré sin comprender. Quería respuestas…

─No te preocupes, te lo explicaré… Tu don se salió de control y por eso no recuerdas nada a partir de eso. Estuviste como dormida durante estos cinco días, recuperando el control total de tu don…

¿¡Estuve dormida cinco días!? Entonces Seth había estado a mi lado y junto a su hermana todos éstos días… Por eso estaba a mi lado cuando "desperté", tomándome de la mano, preocupado por mi. Miré de rojo a Seth, y sonreí ante la idea de que le preocupaba demasiado, más de lo que merecía…

Rafael me observó con ojos preocupados.

─¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gabriel para que tu don se saliera de control…?─ preguntó lentamente.

Tragué en seco… Repentinamente Edward se acercó a Rafael y lo miró ceñudo. Me sorprendí ante su acción.

─¿Por qué estas usando tu don otra vez? Ahora no puedo leer tu mente ni la de nadie en ésta habitación…─ dijo lentamente y me pareció verlo confundido.

Rafael sonrió.

─Lo siento… solo quería que no leyeras mi mente ni la de ella. Pero al estar todos en una misma habitación, mi don se expande por todo el lugar, no puedo detenerlo, y ninguno de ustedes podrá usar su don… A menos, claro, que Catherine quiera que sepan lo que tiene para decirnos, entonces lo retiraré…

Miré a cada uno a los ojos… ¿En verdad quería que supieran lo que Gabriel me dijo?. No quería que se preocuparan por mí, no lo merecía. Los puse en peligro y todo fue por mi culpa, total y completamente mi culpa… Suspiré, ellos querías saber cosas de mí, era justo, no podía quedarme como la extraña cuando ellos me contaron todo sobre ellos y yo, como la egoísta que soy, me quedo callada, en silencio, sin contar lo que tengo para decirles…

Fijé mis ojos en Rafael y asentí.

Sin necesidad de palabras, él me comprendía correctamente y eso me sorprendía, se parecía mucho a _él_. Al parecer, retiró su don y esperó paciente, como los demás, a que respondiera la pregunta de Rafael…

Inhalé, forzosamente, aunque no era necesario para mí, para soltar unas palabras que eran realmente dolorosas.

─Él dijo… que los iba a asesinar… como─ bajé la vista, no podía soportarlo, pero tenía que decirlo─. Como lo hizo….con mis verdaderos padres…

Todos soltaron aire de repente y la habitación quedó sucumbida por un silencio sepulcral. Nadie dijo nada y tampoco me atreví a mirarlos. La tristeza que me embarcaba en ese momento, al recordar sus frías palabras, era inmensa, no podía sostener la mirada a nadie… El dolor, el maldito dolor, volvió a inundar mi ser. Mi pecho dolía, se sentía vacio… era la misma sensación que tuve cuando me alejé de los Cullen y de Seth… cuando me alejé de todo lo que más apreciaba…

Sentí a alguien acercarse a mi y envolverme en un abrazo reconfortante...

─Tranquila…─ susurró la tierna Esme─. Ya todo está bien… Todo está bien…

Asentí, para que dejara de preocuparse por mi, no tenía por qué hacerlo, y dejé que me abrazara hasta que recobrara un poco de valor y fuerzas, para levantar la vista y observarlos a todos y asegurarles que me encontraba bien…

Luego del cálido abrazo de Esme pude tener un poco de coraje, para seguir aclarando mis dudas con Rafael…. Pero en éste preciso momento quería aclarar una duda, que quise aclarar desde que entré en ésta habitación…

Miré fijamente a Rafael, segura de mi objetivo….

─Tú… ¿conociste a Sebastián?─ le pregunté, segura de lo que quería saber. Sus ojos, su cabello, la forma que tenía de mirarme igual como lo hacía él, su sonrisa sincera… todo era similar a él, a Sebastián─. Por favor, respóndeme… Necesito saberlo…

Rafael y Carlisle se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, como si estuvieran deliberando lo que le había pedido a Rafael. Él volvió a centrar su vista en mi, parecía culpable y sobre todo nervioso, como si temiera que fuera a decirme lo tomara mal…

Se removió incómodo mientras bajaba la cabeza…

─Yo… conocí a Sebastián─ susurró lentamente─. Él y yo… éramos… hermanos biológicos…

Aguardó silencio y me miró de reojo, cauteloso, evaluando mi reacción. Mi mente comenzó a procesar sus palabras y volví a recordar un momento especial de mi pasado…

_Flash Back._

_Salí de la biblioteca, feliz de haberla terminado de limpiar, para ver que estaba haciendo Sebastián…_

_Como siempre, él estaba allí, inmóvil, contemplando el inmenso bosque que nos rodeaba a través de la gran ventana que se encontraba en el living… Raras veces me ponía a pensar sobre ello y cada vez que él contemplaba a través de aquella ventana, siempre tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro… como si algo lo perturbara._

_Me acerqué lentamente… habían pasado dos días desde mi transformación y sentía mucha curiosidad por la persona que me permitió saber lo que se sentía no estar sola… Aún tenía muchas dudas, que querían ser aclarada lo más pronto posible, para que Sebastián no cargara con el peso de la responsabilidad de una recién nacida…_

─_Te noto preocupada…─ estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que su voz me sobresaltó. Se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en su rostro─ ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?_

_Lo miré impresionada, ¿¡tan predecible era!?… A veces sospechaba que él poseía algún don mental sobrenatural del que intentaba no decirme… Pero lo único que él me había respondido era que poseía un único don, capaz de hacerlo aparentar ser una persona anciana o alguien muy joven, facilitándole pasar desapercibido…_

─_¿Y bien…?─ preguntó con una sonrisa pícara─. Se que quieres preguntarme algo… y te dije que siempre responderé a todas la dudas que tengas sobre mí o de nuestra vida inmortal…_

_Suspiré, no quería preguntárselo por miedo a que se enfureciera conmigo, pero me picaba la curiosidad y no podía resistirme…. _

─_Estaba hace un rato en la biblioteca, limpiándola… y encontré unas cartas sobre el escritorio…─ bajé la cabeza y lo miré de reojo─. Me llamó la atención y no pude evitar… leerlas… Había una que estaba escrita con tu letra…. Dirigida a tu… ¿hermano?_

_Me quedé inmóvil, observando su expresión… Él solo se limitó a sonreírme… se acercó hasta mí y me pasó su cálida mano por mi oscuro cabello, sin dejar de sonreírme._

─_Tengo un hermano… biológico, ambos somos vampiros, fuimos transformados, y es cinco años menor que yo… ¿Era esa tu duda?─ preguntó, muy curioso._

_Esquivé su mirada, avergonzada._

─_Bueno… en realidad no… solo me preguntaba ¿por qué le hablas a tu hermano de mi diciéndole que me cuidarás y te harás responsable de mí?_

_No quería ser una carga para él y si en algún momento él me pedía que me fuera yo lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces… Aunque me costara y me hiciera sentir mal…_

_Sebastián volvió a sonreír._

─_Porque… porque al transformar a un humano en vampiro a veces se salen de control y él no quiere que me descubran o te descubran. Los humanos no deben saber nunca lo que somos…─ susurró─. A demás… tengo que decirle la razón por la que no vamos a vernos más seguido…_

_Comencé a negar con la cabeza ante sus palabras._

─_No, no dejes de ver a tu hermano por cuidarme… no necesitas hacer esto…_

_Me miró sorprendido ante mis palabras para luego volver a sonreír._

─_No te cuido solo por tener que hacerlo, no es una obligación… lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, es lo que quiero… Y mi hermano respeta eso. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte…_

_Después de decir eso me envolvió en sus brazos para confortarme… Asiéndome sentir segura y libre de preocupaciones…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

─Catherine… ¿estas bien?─ la voz alarmada de Rafael me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Lo miré a los ojos. Él aún parecía preocupado por la respuesta que me acababa de dar, pero no tenía por qué.

Le sonreí.

─Todo está bien…─ le dije sinceramente─. Sebastián ya me había hablado de ti, solo me dijo que tenía un hermano y que era menor que él, nada más….

Él pareció aliviado y sonrió en respuesta…

Se quedó mirando cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si buscara algo… Esa acción pareció perturbar a Seth, ya que se puso tenso y tenía los ojos fijos en Rafael, observando cada movimiento suyo, casi ni siquiera pestañeaba… A caso estaba ¿celoso? Negué internamente, eso era imposible…

Rafael se tomó del mentón, sin dejar de observarme, y frunció el seño.

─Esto es raro…─ levantó la vista y la clavó en mis ojos─. Cuando estabas con Sebastián… ¿te entregó un collar esmeralda y te dijo que jamás te lo quitaras?

Entonces lo recordé….

_Flash Back._

_Sebastián se acercó a mí con una pequeña caja rectángular de terciopelo negro. Me miró a los ojos._

─_Se que hace cuatro días que estás conmigo… y que no soy nadie para pedirte algo─ suspiró─. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor…_

_Abrió la pequeña caja, dejando ver a un hermoso collar esmeralda. Levanté la vista y la centré en sus ojos dorados, completamente confundida._

─_Por favor… es lo único que te pido─ susurró._

_Observé nuevamente el misterioso collar, lo tomé entré mis mano y con la yema de los dedos, acaricié la piedra. Era tan familiar y a la vez no, era como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no recordaba de dónde…_

_Le di la espalda a Sebastián y le indiqué que me colocara el collar… Si él quería que lo llevara conmigo, lo haría. Él colocó me colocó el collar lentamente, para luego tomarme de los hombros y girarme para encontrarme con su rostro…_

_Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero a la vez seguros. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició. Lo observé confusa y preocupada…_

_Suspiró._

─_Hagas lo que hagas… jamás te lo quites─ mis ojos se volvieron aún más confusos por su pedido, y él se percató de ello─. Solo hasta que te sientas segura y libre en todos los sentidos…_

─_Pero… me siento libre y segura a tu lado…─ susurré._

_Sebastián negó con la cabeza ante mis palabras._

─_Se que te sientes segura… pero no estas libre, tu te sientes culpable, como si fueras una carga para mí, eso no es lo que quiero y sin importar lo que te diga, tu seguirás pensando igual, aunque me lo niegues… ─ bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Me tomó del mentón para observar mi rostro. Sonrió─. Cuando sientas que estás segura y libre en todos los aspectos… llegará el momento en que deberás quitártelo. Solo cuando creas que es el momento correcto, podrás librarte de él…._

_Y volvió a regalarme otra de sus sonrisas…_

_Tomé aquél medallón y lo envolví en mi mano, pensando en sus palabras…._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Miré a Rafael a los ojos y asentí.

─¿Dónde está entonces?─ me miró confundido.

Traté de no mirar a Seth y de no pensar en nada concerniente a él. El hermano de Sebastián me siguió observando, esperando paciente a mi respuesta.

Le sonreí.

─Lo tengo bien guardado… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

La sincera sonrisa de Rafael volvió a aparecer en su rostro mientras me observaba aliviado.

─Porque se que Sebastián te dijo que no te lo quitaras… y ahora puedes hacerlo ya que nos libramos de Gabriel…

Lo miré aún más confundida ¿Gabriel? ¿Qué tenía que ver Gabriel con el collar? Me crucé de brazos y lo mire con el seño fruncido.

─¿Qué relación tiene el collar con Gabriel?

Él se limitó observarme sorprendido por mis palabras, como si no se hubiera esperado eso… Se acercó a mi y me miró confundido.

─¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sebastián cuando te entregó el collar?

─Bueno… me dijo que jamás me lo quitara, solo cuando me sintiera segura y libre podía deshacerme de él…

─¿El collar tenía grabado algún nombre?─ preguntó, aún más curioso.

─Claro que tenía un nombre grabado en él…─ dijo Emmett fuertemente─. Era el nombre de su madre: Francesca… Cat lo dijo…

Rafael me miró confuso mientras elevaba una ceja.

Suspiré, de seguro quería mi respuesta.

─Sebastián me dijo que así se llamaba mi madre…

El hermano de mi padre negó con la cabeza ante mis palabras, sorprendido y a la vez estupefacto. Me miró seriamente.

─Ese no era el nombre de tu madre…─ susurró Rafael─. Ese era el nombre de la esposa de Gabriel cuando él era humano…

Comencé a negar con la cabeza ante sus palabras…

─Pero él me dijo…

Rafael suspiró.

─Mi hermano te lo dijo como una explicación por el nombre que tenía grabado ese collar…

─¿Por qué…?─ bajé la cabeza, Sebastián me había mentido…

Rafael se acercó hasta mi y me colocó su mano en mi hombro.

─Te lo diré… pero no te enojes por lo que mi hermano hizo, fue para protegerte, para mantenerte con vida y que fueras feliz…─ levanté la vista y le aseguré con mis ojos que no le guardaría rencor a la memoria de Sebastián. Satisfecho, Rafael comenzó a hablar:─ Cuando Gabriel era humano, tenía una esposa a la que amaba con locura… su nombre era Francesca.

"Ella falleció y él no pudo superarlo… Cayó en una profunda depresión. No quiso aceptar la muerte de su esposa…No se el por qué, pero se que él estaba en un bosque y allí había un vampiro salvaje, lo mordió pero no lo mató. El veneno recorrió su cuerpo y cuando supo que era inmortal y que no podía envejecer, decidió que era el momento de encontrar a una persona similar a su esposa, para tenerla para siempre a su lado…

"En cada lugar que recorría, transformaba súbditos, para poder encontrar a mujeres que poseían algunos rasgos de su esposa… Les mostraba la foto de Francesca a los vampiros para que ellos buscaran y llevaran ante él a chicas similares a su esposa… A cada una le colocaba el mismo collar que te dio Sebastián, para que los recién nacidos no las mataran. Era la forma que Gabriel tenía de informarles a los demás de que no se alimentaran de esa persona…

"Año tras año fue buscando a la que más se pareciera a _ella_, pero siempre fracasaba y nunca encontraba a la adecuada… Hasta que vio a tu madre… ella era lo más similar a Francesca que te pudieras imaginar. Gabriel estaba decidido a transformarla y a obligarla a permanecer a su lado… Pero vio que estaba con tu padre y que tu madre estaba embarazada…

"Gabriel no quería que un bebé se pusiera en su camino, así que esperó a que tu nacieras para poder transformar a tu madre… Pero tus padres, se percataron de la presencia de Gabriel, tu madre era muy inteligente y muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta de lo que Gabriel era, así que decidieron alejarse en cuanto nacieras… para mantenerte segura. Ellos no querían que se te acercara…

─Por eso estaban en constantes viajes… y me decían que eran de negocios…─ susurré. Por fin pude comprenderlo todo, ellos se habían alejado para protegerme…

Rafael asintió y continuó hablando.

─Cuando Gabriel se percató del engaño de tus padres… mandó a Sebastián a encontrarte y que cuando lo hiciera te llevara ante él…

" Y por supuesto, Sebastián te encontró… pero eras muy pequeña y él sintió pena por ti. Decidió engañar a Gabriel, diciendo que aún te estaba buscando mientras te mantenía a salvo de otros vampiros que estaban buscando a chicas similares a Francesca o solo alimentarse…

"Cuando creciste, Gabriel pudo localizar a tus padres y les tendió una emboscada. Intentó llevarse a tu madre, pero ellos se negaron… Les dijo que los dejaría libres si te entregaban, pero ellos te querían demasiado, así que no lo hicieron… Gabriel se enfureció y los…

─…Los asesinó…─ terminé por él. Y esperé a que continuara.

Tal y como lo esperaba, al ver que no me afectaba tanto como antes esas dolorosas palabras, continuó hablando.

─ Sebastián se enteró de ello, al igual que tu… y se enteró que Gabriel iba a buscarlo para saber las nuevas noticias sobre ti. Gabriel estaba tan enfurecido por la resistencia de tus padres, que lo único que quería hacer era asesinarte en ese momento. Así que mi hermano decidió transformarte y mantenerte a su lado, para protegerte de él…

─Por eso él siempre miraba el exterior por la ventana… él estaba esperando a que ellos vinieran… para encontrarme─ susurré. Por fin podía comprenderlo todo…

Rafael sonrió y continuó:

─Él sabía que sus posibilidades de ganarle a Gabriel y a sus súbditos eran mínimas y decidió buscar una forma para tratar de que no te aniquilaran cuando sus sirvientes te encontraran… El collar fue su única salida y por eso te dijo que no te lo quitaras jamás, hasta que estuvieras…

─…Libre y segura en todos los aspectos…. Y eso sería cuando me librara de Gabriel…─ le dije sorprendida.

─Darte ese collar fue lo único que Sebastián pudo hacer para protegerte… era la única forma de que mi hermano estuviera seguro de que no te haría daño…

Le sonreí a Rafael y le agradecí por todo…

Por fin podía estar bien, por fin pude comprenderlo todo… Mis padres siempre me amaron y Sebastián me protegió, dando su vida para mantenerme a salvo…

Miré a cada persona que se encontraba en la habitación mientras una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en mi rostro….

Por fin podía estar segura y libre en todos los aspectos… como Sebastián siempre lo quiso…

**Hola a todos/as!!!! Qué les pareció el cap?? Costó bastante…. **

**Por fin la duda del collar fue aclarada!!! En verdad siento que me tardara mucho con eso :) pero gracias por tenerme paciencia!!!**

**Solo queda el epílogo :(… ya termina… T.T que rápido pasó!!!**

**Pero en fin!!! Gracias por sus lindos reviews que siempre me animan y por la paciencia que me tuvieron jajaja!!!!**

**Besoos!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


	23. 23:Epilogo

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen (a diferencia de Cat)**

**-La trama obviamente me pertenece…**

**Epílogo.**

**Catherine pov.**

Pasaron tres días después de las respuestas que me había dicho Rafael y él había pensado que era el momento de marcharse, ya que no había más dudas por aclararse. Y como siempre, Alice fue la primera en saber a donde quería ir y cuando… Compró un boleto de avión rumbo a Paris, en un jet privado para Rafael, para que no pasara un mal momento rodeado de muchos humanos unas horas.

Aunque él se había resistido a aceptar eso, descubrió que Alice siempre ganaba, así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la ayuda de la pequeña duende…

Estaba feliz por Rafael, por fin podía vivir de la forma que él deseaba… después de treinta años de querer hacerlo.

Alice le compró toneladas de ropa a Rafael y no solo lo asustó a él sino a los que guardaban el equipaje en el avión. Éstos abrieron los ojos como platos en cuanto vieron llegar a seis enormes valijas repletas de ropa, gracias a la pequeña duendecillo que danzaba de felicidad… Jasper se disculpaba a cada minuto con Rafael por la actitud hiperactiva de su esposa… El hermano de Sebastián solo se limitaba a sonreírle, demostrándole que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Decidimos acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto… todos juntos, incluyendo Seth y Jacob.

─Fue un placer conocerlos a todos…─ dijo Rafael mientras nos sonreía a cada uno.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo abracé. A pesar de no ser Sebastián, podía sentir como si lo fuera, como si estuviera envolviendo en mis brazos a mi "padre" otra vez, era fascinante volver a sentir esa sensación. Rafael correspondió mi abrazo.

─¿Estaremos en contacto verdad?─ pregunté ansiosa.

Rafael soltó una corta carcajada, para luego deshacerse de mi abrazo, para mirarme a los ojos, seguro.

─Claro que sí… No te preocupes…─ susurró.

Pareció recordar algo de repente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo. Sacó un sobre viejo y arrugado de él y me lo entregó. Tomé el sobre en mis manos y lo observé con detenimiento, confundida.

─Sebastián me dijo que cuando te encontrara otra vez… que te lo entregara y que lo perdonaras. También me dijo que lo leyeras tranquila, sin presiones…─ me dijo lentamente.

Asentí a modo de comprensión y guardé el sobre en mi bolsillo, esperando el momento para abrirlo y descubrir que fue lo último que quiso que supiera Sebastián cuando me encontrara con su hermano otra vez.

Rafael se despidió de todos con un cálido abrazo. Se podía ver la mirada de tristeza y felicidad que tenía en ese momento mientras se subía al avión. Me sentía feliz por él, por fin podía vivir como siempre lo soñó, de la forma que quería. Se despidió por última vez de nosotros, prometiendo que nos volvería a ver pronto… cuando pudiera cumplir con lo que más anhelaba desde que fue transformado…

Carlisle le ofreció estar con ellos o con algunos de los amigos de él. Pero Rafael se opuso, él quería empezar de cero, quería intentarlo por sí solo. Y por supuesto nadie se opuso a eso…

Mis ojos vieron a lo lejos como él se alejaba en el avión… Sonreí al pensar en que lo volvería a ver pronto...

*********

Llegamos al hogar de los Cullen después de unos minutos y decidí hablar con Seth a solas en el bosque. Él ni siquiera se negó ante mi pedido y caminó conmigo a paso humano por el bosque, en silencio.

Lo observé y parecía algo triste.

─¿Qué sucede Seth?─ le pregunté, curiosa.

Él me miró a los ojos.

─¿Extrañarás a Rafael?─ preguntó.

Lo miré aún más confundida.

─No te lo negaré… lo extrañaré un poco. Aunque soy feliz de que por fin podrá vivir como él desea.

Seth asintió a modo de comprensión y no objetó nada más, su mirada ya no parecía triste como antes. Continuamos caminando por el bosque, en silencio, hasta que llegamos a nuestro claro.

Me acosté en las flores y cerré los ojos, tratando de sentirme tranquila. Sentí a Seth recostarse a mi lado y a sus oscuros ojos, fijos en mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos y lo observé.

Le sonreí.

─¿En qué piensas?─ le pregunté curiosa al verlo muy pensativo.

Él suspiró.

─En que aún tengo tu collar y por lo que habló Rafael, debes de querer deshacerte de él o volver a tenerlo contigo…. Y estoy pensando cuándo me lo pedirás…─ dijo lentamente sin dejar de observar el cielo.

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida. Seth tenía razón sobre eso, Rafael me había dicho que podía librarme del collar ahora que Gabriel no iba a volver. Representaba un recuerdo doloroso, pero a la vez uno muy feliz, era muy difícil deshacerse de él. Me recordaba el momento en que Sebastián me lo dio, para protegerme y a la vez me recordaba que Gabriel me identificaba por ese collar para encontrarme y por más que haya desaparecido y por más que no volverá a buscarme, todavía sentía que estaba vivo, observándome desde la negrura con ojos posesivos.

Tenía que deshacerme de él, por más que me costara. Miré a los ojos a Seth, él en todo momento había estado observándome mientras pensaba a fondo en sus palabras, y asentí de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Nos pusimos de pie.

─¿Quieres que te lo traiga o me acompañarás?─ preguntó.

Le sonreí.

─Sólo podré acompañarte hasta la línea del tratado…─ le dije, meditando─ te esperaré allí…

Asintió mientras se acercaba a mi para tomar mi mano y dirigirnos hasta su cabaña...

**Seth pov.**

Catherine decidió acompañarme hasta la línea del tratado mientras yo iba a mi hogar para regresarle el collar que le pertenecía.

Sin pensar en mis actos me acerqué a ella y le tomé de la mano. Esa actitud se había vuelto un hábito, hasta casi llegar a no poder separarme de ella ni por unos minutos, y si la tenía a mi lado, siempre encerraba su mano en la mía para sentir la suavidad se su pálida piel, pero no era suficiente pero debía conformarme de esa manera. Era algo vergonzoso, pero también satisfactorio…

Caminamos a paso humano hasta que llegamos a la línea divisoria del tratado. Me obligué forzosamente a soltar su mano, cuanto más pronto llegaría a mi casa por el collar, podría a estar con ella más rápido otra vez. Me sonrió de la forma que más me gustaba.

─Espérame aquí… ya vuelvo…─ le dije lentamente mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

Ella soltó una corta carcajada.

─No me iré a ninguna parte, señor… Aquí te espero…─ susurró tiernamente.

Le sonreí otra vez y me dirigí rápidamente a mi hogar. Caminé casi al trote hasta ella. Podía divisarla a lo lejos para luego estar en frente de ella, abrí la puerta y crucé el comedor sin mirar a ningún lado y me adentré por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Entré en ella y me arrodillé en el suelo, donde sabía que allí se encontraba oculto el collar de Cat. Levanté la tabla del suelo y metí la mano en el hoyo para retirar el collar.

Tanteé con mi mano cada parte de la húmeda superficie, buscando el collar, hasta que por fin lo encontré. Lo encerré en mi puño y retiré mi mano del hoyo, volví a colocar la tabla en su lugar y me puse de pie, con el collar aún encerrado en mi mano. Abrí mi palma y me dediqué unos minutos a observar el collar. Seguía igual como lo había dejado hace días atrás, escondido en mi habitación. El nombre Francesa seguí grabado en el cristal, debía ser un recuerdo muy atormentador para Catherine y muy doloroso a la vez.

Me encaminé de vuelta a la puerta principal pero me encontré con Leah en el comedor. Ella me observaba divertida, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja elevada.

Me sonrió.

─Sería bueno que entraras y saludaras… pero veo que estás muy ocupado para hacer eso─ dijo burlonamente.

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mi hermana tenía razón, lo que había hecho era muy descortés. Le sonreí inocentemente.

─Lo siento…─ susurré, aún muy avergonzado.

Leah soltó una carcajada y no pude evitar seguirla, mi comportamiento había sido muy gracioso. Se acercó hasta mí, aún con una sonrisa bailando por su moreno rostro.

─No te preocupes, agradece que mamá está en el mercado. Ella no hubiera tolerado que no la saludaras…─ me estremecí ante sus palabras, ella tenía razón. Leah ensanchó su sonrisa al ver mi expresión─. ¿Por qué entraste así? ¿Tan apresurado?

Le tendí la mano y le mostré en collar esmeralda de Catherine. Ella asintió para si misma.

─Es de la vampira con la que estas en las tardes… ¿verdad?─ preguntó curiosa.

Suspiré mientras asentía. Ella colocó una mano en mi hombro, atrayendo toda mi atención.

─Jacob no pudo evitar decirme que estas imprimado de ella…─ la miré con los ojos sorprendidos─. No te preocupes, soy la única que lo sabe, a demás de Jacob─ se apresuró a decirme y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio─. Y yo no creo que lo que sientes por ella sea imprimación…

La miré confundido. Ella se limitó a sonreírme mientras evaluaba mi reacción.

─Yo creo que estás enamorado de ella…─ dijo lentamente─. Se que los vampiros y licántropos son enemigos naturales pero eso no te prohíbe que te enamores… Tal vez parezca imprimación a simple vista, pero creo que la amas de verdad, de una forma más fuerte que la imprimación… No me importa si la manada o Sam digan que nos imprimamos solo para prevalecer nuestra especie, aunque es imposible con un vampiro, me da igual. Para mi tu no estás imprimado sino enamorado perdidamente de ella… Tal vez para Jacob eso es imposible o para los demás, pero no para mí, sin importar lo que digan alguna vez cuando se enteren de ésto, yo siempre estaré de tu lado y podrás contar conmigo cuando quieras…

Eso no me lo esperé de ella, parecía más animada que antes. Le agradecí por sus palabras. Tal vez ella tenga razón, tal vez no sea imprimación lo que siento por Cat, sino amor sin ningún sentimiento sobrenatural de por medio. Y como ella dijo, por más que seamos enemigos naturales, no nos prohíbe enamorarnos…

Observé a Leah, y ella parecía que estaba resistiéndose a preguntarme algo. Se removía inquieta y tenía la vista fija en sus pies. De repente levantó la vista, segura, y la clavó en mis ojos.

─¿Rafael ya se marchó…?─ preguntó mientras tomaba un mechón oscuro de su cabello y lo hacía dar vueltas con su dedo índice.

La miré confundido por su acción, peros sin embargo respondí su pregunta:

─Se marcho hace unos minutos a Paris…─ le dije lentamente, evaluando su reacción.

Ella continuó sin observarme. Estaba rígida y algo nerviosa.

─Tu… tú sabes si él… si él volverá…─ tartamudeó.

El sonrojo, o eso creía, cubrió sus mejillas. Era muy difícil saber si era sonrojo o no, ya que su piel era morena. Elevé una ceja, confundido por su actitud.

─Si, volverá algún día de éstos…─ susurré, observándola fijamente.

Ella levantó la vista y me sonrió, parecía como aliviada ante mi respuesta. ¿Otra vez estaré imaginándome cosas?

Me despedí de mi hermana y salí de la casa. Me interné en el bosque, pensando a fondo en la actitud de mi hermana. Era raro, jamás la había visto comportarse de esa manera por preguntarme algo. ¿Acaso ella tenía algo con Rafael? ¿O sentía algo por él? Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar esa idea, era completamente tonto pensar en algo así… Siempre me decían que era entrometido y esta vez no haría nada estúpido, ni siquiera le preguntaría al respecto…. O tal vez lo haría, cuando Rafael volviera…

Seguí caminando en el bosque, sumido en mis pensamientos, y no me percaté de que ya me encontraba cerca de Catherine.

Podía verla sonreír mientras me acercaba hasta donde se encontraba y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en mis labios...

**Catherine pov.**

Cuando Seth llegó a mi lado, volvimos al claro donde habíamos estado…

Nos sentamos entre las hermosas flores y me entregó en silencio el collar que le había entregado hacía varios días. Se sentía extraño volver a tener conmigo aquel collar esmeralda, reposando en mi palma, recordándome dolorosos y felices momentos… Era una sensación extraña volver a verlo, de eso no cabía duda. Pero por más que doliera, tenía que deshacerme de él…

─Catherine…─ susurró Seth, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo miré curiosa mientras él bajaba la mirada, avergonzado─. Me preguntaba… que… ¿Qué fue lo que te entregó Rafael antes de irse? Se que no es de mi incumbencia… pero tenía curiosidad…

¡El sobre! Lo había olvidado, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos sobre lo que debería hacer con el collar que le resté importancia. Metí la mano en el bolsillo del jean, buscándolo, para luego sacarlo y mostrárselo. Seth observó con ojos curiosos el arrugado y viejo sobre. Lo sostuve entre mis manos, recordando las palabras de Rafael cuando me lo entregó.

─El sobre era de Sebastián…─ le susurré a Seth─. Él le dijo a Rafael que me lo entregara cuando me volviera a ver… y me dijo que lo leyera tranquilamente, sin presiones…

Él se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras me miraba nervioso.

─Entonces yo… yo estaré por allá─ dijo señalando el rincón más alejado y oscuro del claro─. Así te daré espacio… para que leas la carta, tranquila…

Antes de que se alejara de mi, le tomé de la mano rápidamente, deteniéndolo. Seth se giró para encontrarse con mi rostro, sorprendido por mi acción. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

─Quiero que… te quedes conmigo mientras la leo─ susurré apenada.

Él sonrió y asintió. Se sentó a mi lado, en silencio mientras me observaba fijamente, al parecer para evaluar mi reacción al leer la carta de Sebastián.

Con dedos temblorosos, acaricié el viejo sobre, pensando a fondo en su contenido. Lo que quería que supiera Sebastián ¿sería malo o bueno?, ¿triste o alegre? Suspiré mientras abría lentamente el sobre, como si temiera que se desvaneciera de mis manos, para desaparecer en el aire. A juzgar por la forma en la que estaba cerrado, daba a entender que nadie lo ha abierto desde que fue cerrado y eso hizo que amentara más mi curiosidad sobre él. Retiré lentamente el papel doblado a la mitad que se encontraba en su interior.

Lo observé fijamente. Estaba tan arrugado y viejo como el sobre y daba la impresión de ser doblado y desdoblado muchas veces. Pero eso de seguro fue antes de ser metido en el sobre ya que estaba bien cerrado. Abrí lentamente el papel doblado mientras tomaba aire, preparándome para lo que Sebastián quería que supiera.

_Querida Catherine:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, de seguro ya te encontraste con mi hermano. Yo quería que él te entregara esto cuando se presentara la oportunidad, cuando ya hubiera aclarado todas tus dudas porque estaba seguro de que las tendrías…_

_No estoy seguro si en_ _éste momento, mientras lees esta carta, estés enfadada conmigo o no. Aunque hay muchas razones paras que lo estés… No fui del todo sincero cuando respondía a tus preguntas y eso me hace sentir mal._

_He de suponer que todas tus dudas ya se han aclarado con Rafael y espero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice pasar…_

_Desde esa vez, cuando Gabriel me ordenó encontrarte y llevarte ante él, pensé que era como todas las misiones que me encomendaba él, pero estaba equivocado. Cuando te encontré solo tenía en mi mente como haría para secuestrarte, pero me quedé observándote, cada uno de tus movimientos... Eras muy pequeña y por alguna extraña razón me sentí humano cuando te vi, me sentí compasivo como solía serlo…_

_De seguro Rafael ya te dijo que le mentí a Gabriel y que no le dije que te había encontrado… Te protegí de sus sirvientes, solo eso pude hacer, despistarlos. Entonces creciste… Te volviste una mujer muy hermosa y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, sin poder evitarlo y sabía que no era correcto…_

_Cuando Gabriel mató a tus padres y decidió venir a por mí en busca de respuestas sobre ti, decidí transformarte. Se que fui egoísta cuando lo hice, pero los deseos homicidas que tenía Gabriel contigo sacaron a la luz el lado protector de mí que creía perdido junto con mi humanidad…_

_Te mantuve oculta, a mi lado mientras te transformabas, lejos de él… Estaba tan enamorado de ti, que quería que fueras mi compañera, que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre. Pero cuando despertaste, me comenzaste a ver como un padre, como el padre que nunca estuvo a tu lado..._

_Por temor a que no me correspondieras si te lo decía, me quedé en silencio, aceptando la forma en la que me veías, aunque doliera… Pero era feliz, tenías mucha confianza en mí y no sabes cuanto apreciaba eso… Las pequeñas cosas que tú no creías importantes, me hacían enormemente feliz, porque estaba contigo…_

_No quiero que sientas pena por mí al saber esto, no importa ya…_

_Solo quiero decirte que aunque te haya dado ese collar por protección, puedes librarte de él, cuando estuviera segura y libre, y espero que sea así… Confío en que harás lo correcto, como solo tú sabes hacerlo…_

_Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, aunque no está bien, pero debo serte sincero…_

_Le diste alegría a mi vacía existencia desde que fui transformado y te quiero más que a nada en éste mundo…_

_Se feliz…_

_Segura y libre en todos los aspectos…_

_Te quiere._

_Sebastián._

Él me amaba… y por temor a no corresponderle, se quedó callado, aceptando la forma en la que lo veía…

Mis manos temblaron y dejé caer la carta sobre mi regazo, que quedó junto con el collar esmeralda. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, culpándome por la tristeza que le hice sentir a Sebastián. Aunque no podía llorar, quería hacerlo, para poder desahogar está pena que me estaba carcomiendo… ¿¡Como pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta del dolor que sentía él cada vez que lo llamaba "padre"!?

Unos enormes y firmes brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, consolándome, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Seth en mi espalda y, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de temperatura, lo sentí reconfortante.

─¿Qué sucede Cat?─ susurró─. Cálmate…

Retiré las manos de mi rostro y él se inclinó, sin dejar de abrazarme, para ver mi rostro. Me sentía tan apenada que solo pude bajar mi mirada y fijarla en el collar y la carta.

─Sebastián…─ tomé aire y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, parecía que lo necesitara en verdad, como si fuera vital como cuando era humana─. Él… él… me… ¡él me amaba...!

Seth soltó aire de repente. Levanté la vista para observarlo, él esquivaba mi mirada.

─¿Qué sucede Seth?

─¿Tu lo amabas también…?─ susurró.

Tomé el collar que reposaba en mi regazo con mi mano derecha y lo encerré en mi puño, controlándome para no destrozarlo y volverlo añicos.

Suspiré.

─No─ sentí la mirada de Seth fija en mi rostro, pero yo no tenía el valor para sostenerla─. Solo me siento terrible… porque él me amaba y yo lo hacía sufrir diciéndole "padre"… Después de todo lo que hizo por mí y yo le pagué de esa manera…

Seth tomó mi mano, la mano que estaba encerrando en el puño al collar, y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar la superficie de mi mano.

─Lo siento…─ dijo él.

Negué con la cabeza.

─Por más que duela, él tiene razón…─ levanté la vista y la fijé en Seth, él me observaba confundido por mis palabras. Sonreí tristemente─. Tengo que librarme de él, como Sebastián lo quería…

Seth sabía que me estaba refiriendo al collar esmeralda, encerrado en mi mano. Tomé aire mientras apretaba con todas mis fuerzas el puño, sintiendo como se deshacía en mi mano por la fuerte presión de ella, que aún estaba encerrada en la de Seth.

Él soltó mi mano mientras evaluaba mi reacción. Lentamente, fui abriendo la palma y observé el collar, ahora hecho polvo, el más fino que había visto jamás. Una leve brisa acarició mi rostro, llevándose consigo los restos del collar. Podía observar como lo levantaba de mi palma, como si se desvaneciera, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

─"_Segura y libre en todos los aspectos…"_─ susurré esas palabras, como Sebastián siempre quiso que lo hiciera, cuando por fin pudiera estarlo, de la manera que siempre quiso para mí.

Cerré mis ojos y por un momento creí escuchar la voz de Sebastián… Él me decía que fuera feliz. Suspiré, jamás lo olvidaré.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos envolverme, para llamar mi atención. Levanté la vista y la fijé directamente en sus hermosos ojos azabaches y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

─Gracias… por todo, Seth─ susurré.

Él sonrió mientras un hermoso rubor se formaba en sus mejillas morenas.

─Yo… yo no he hecho nada…─ dijo lentamente.

─Claro que si…me perdonaste por los errores que cometí y por las mentiras que dije y en verdad te lo agradezco… y eso es muy importante para mí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él mientras aspiraba su aroma. Él enterró mi rostro en mi cabello y suspiró.

─Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo y con los demás…

Me alejé un poco, sin dejar de abrazarlo, para mirarlo a los ojos.

─Te quiero…─ susurré.

Sonrió.

─Siempre estuve esperando a que digieras eso… y estoy esperándote, para que aceptes mi propuesta, para que por fin aceptes quedarte conmigo, a mi lado…─ me dio un dulce beso en los labios, casi rozándolos, de una forma suave y tierna, dejándome entender todo lo que quería saber, haciéndome sentir segura─. Para siempre.. Te amo….

Sonreí mientras uníamos nuestros labios en un suave beso, apasionado, romántico, dejándole claro que siempre estaría a su lado y que no tenía por qué esperar. Liberé sus labios, para que él pudiera respirar.

─Para siempre…─ repetí esas hermosas palabras en un susurro.

Ahora estaba bien, ahora podía ser feliz…

Lo único que necesitaba era tener siempre a Seth a mi lado… y a una hermosa familia como los Cullen…

**Seth pov.**

Regresamos a la mansión de los Cullen, tomados de la mano. Catherine quería decirles algo a todos, incluyéndome, por lo que estaba muy ansioso por saber que era. Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar por el espeso bosque, pudimos divisar a lo lejos la enorme casa blanca, para luego estar frente a ella. A pesar de que camináramos a paso normal, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa.

Tomé la manija de la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el living, donde estaban reunidos todos.

─Tienes algo que decirnos…─ dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Catherine.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

─Entonces ya sabes lo que es…─ dijo Cat.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

─Solo he visto que querías decirnos algo, nada más… estaba muy oscuro─ aclaró la duendecillo.

Todos los presentes miraban confundido a las dos, como yo, sin tener la menor idea de que hablaban. Todos menos Edward que sonreí enormemente.

─¿Qué sucede?─ dijo Emmett exasperado.

Catherine suspiró.

─Supongo que tengo que decirlo de una forma u otra…─ dijo tristemente.

Edward se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de ella. La miró fijamente, infundiéndole seguridad mientras le sonreía. Ella lo miró preocupada.

─Puedes decirlo, no hay problema y te aseguro que ellos lo tomarán de la mejor manera, no te preocupes…─ le dijo él.

Ahora si que estaba más confundido que antes ¿Qué era lo que quería decirnos? Por primera vez envidié el don de Edward, él era el único en ésta habitación que sabía lo que quería contarnos Catherine. Ella asintió, de acuerdo con Edward y nos miró a cada uno.

─Hay algo que ustedes no saben sobre mi… Excepto Rosalie, Jasper y Edward─ los dos anteriores la miraron aún más confundidos, sin entender lo que ella decía. Catherine los miró sonriente─. ¿Recuerdan el día en que me vieron cazando?

Rosalie y Jasper se concentraron en recordar ese día, del cual yo no estaba enterado. Sus ojos dorados brillaron al recordar ese momento y la observaron con una sonrisa mientras asentían. Catherine volvió a sonreír tristemente.

─Ese día…─ dijo Jasper─. Los animales se acercaron a ti… en vez de huir, como normalmente lo hacen…Y me dijiste que no sabias la razón de por qué sucedía eso.

Rosalie asintió de acuerdo con Jasper.

─Es verdad, la vez que te encontré cazando en el bosque, los animales no huyeron de ti…

La miré confuso. ¿Los animales no huían de ella? Pero es un vampiro, eso no debería suceder. Entonces, lo que ella quiere decirnos… ¿es algo referente a eso? Catherine se removió incómoda por la mirada confusa de todos.

─Les mentí…─ dijo Cat mirando fijamente a Rosalie y Jasper─. La verdad es que…─ suspiró, como si estuviera deliberando en decirnos lo que quería decir o no. Edward le sonrió mientras asentía─. Tengo… un… tengo un don… para atraer a cualquier ser vivo…

Toda la habitación quedó sucumbida por un silencio sepulcral. Nadie habló ni omitió ninguna sola palabra. Mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal mientras miraba fijamente a Catherine, sorprendido, y mi boca estaba entreabierta. Me quedé inmóvil de la impresión. Esto… era más que raro. Pero no me importaba, yo la seguiría amando sin importar nada.

Alice saltó de repente y se dirigió hacia Catherine con andares de bailarina para envolverla en uno de sus diminutos abrazos.

─No tienes nada de que preocuparte tonta…─ dijo la duende con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro─. Nosotros te queremos tal cual eres, y créeme cuando te digo que no es por un don sobrenatural que poseas… No debes temer por eso. Te queremos como a otro miembro de la familia, nunca dudes...

Emmett envolvió en un abrazo de oso a las dos mientras sonreía abiertamente.

─¡La enana tiene razón!─ vociferó─. ¡Te quiero como a una hermana!

Catherine les devolvió sus reconfortantes abrazos mientras sonreía de pura felicidad.

─Pero aún no se controlarlo…─ dijo ella.

─No importa… No te preocupes─ dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa sincera en su pálido rostro.

Catherine le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque seguí pareciendo perturbada por eso.

Algo diminuto, como una mancha borrosa, se acercó saltando a velocidad vampírica hasta los tres.

─Yo también te quiero mucho _prima_…─ susurró una tierna y tímida voz. No hacía falta mirar bien para saber que era la pequeña Reneesme.

Catherine sonrió, pero ésta vez de manera feliz, ante las palabras de la pequeña. Miré a Jacob, yo sabía que él se ponía celoso con el cariño que sentía Nessie hacia Cat, pero me sorprendí mucho al verlo tranquilo y sin ninguna chispa de emoción rara en sus ojos, solo sonreía ante la escena al igual que yo.

Después de un largo tiempo, soltaron a Catherine. Por fin podía verla despreocupada, sin ninguna perturbación, y no podía creer cuán feliz me hacía el verla así, era extraño, pero agradable, muy agradable. De repente, Alice pareció recordar algo y pasó la mirada entre Catherine y yo, mirándonos reprobatoriamente, con su seño fruncido. Colocó sus pequeñas manos en su cadera mientras nos observaba fijamente.

─¿¡Por qué no nos dijeron que estaban juntos, como pareja!?─ mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de la duendecillo, al igual que Cat. ¿Pareja? Nunca me detuve a pensar en eso, a decir verdad, jamás le pedí ser mi novia o algo por el estilo ¿¡Cómo pude pasar por alto algo tan importante como eso!? Ella de seguro me debe de odiar─. ¿¡Por qué nosotros somos los últimos en enterarnos de alguna noticia referente a ustedes dos!? ─ dijo altamente enojada.

"_Ahora si que da miedo"_- pensé con temor. Alice nos seguí mirando a los dos de una forma que causaba terror. Jasper comenzó a mandar olas de tranquilidad, podía sentirlas, por toda la habitación, para sacar este ambiente sumamente incómodo en el que estábamos sumidos Cat yo, pero eso no funcionó. El esposo de Alice se acercó más a su lado mientras acariciaba su brazo, tratando de calmarla y eso sí pareció funcionar, pues la duende sonrió abiertamente.

─Tranquilos…─ dijo lentamente.

Todos estaban en silencio, mirando fijamente a Alice, pero ella solo nos miraba a nosotros dos de una forma alegre y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pero yo sabía que esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno. Edward soltó una carcajada en medio del silencio, provocando aún más confusión. El padre de Reneesme miró a Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─Alice…─ la reprendió por algo que pensó ella─. No te pases, ellos no soportaran tanto…

¿Soportar? ¿Soportar qué? La sonrisa malévola de Alice se volvió más grande mientras nos observaba. Miré de reojo a Cat y ella estaba paralizada del miedo al igual que yo y tenía su vista fija en Alice.

Soltó una corta risita.

─Ya que no puedo perdonarlos por lo que hicieron, por no decirnos nada de nada acerca de la intensidad de su relación…─ dijo cínicamente─. Yo, oficialmente, con o sin su aprobación… ¡Organizaré su boda!─ comenzó a dar brinquitos por toda la habitación.

Catherine y yo nos miramos con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, en shock, al igual que todos en la habitación, menos Edward claro.

─¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!????─ gritamos todos juntos en la habitación, sorprendidos por el castigo de Alice.

Sabíamos que no podíamos detener el infierno que la pequeña y malévola duende estaba planeando tan ansiosamente…

Solo pedía y rogaba poder sobrevivir con Catherine a lo que nos estábamos a punto de enfrentar y sabía perfectamente que no sería nada fácil…

**Hola a todo/as!!! Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin lo terminé!!!**

**Wuaw!!! Esta historia llegó a su fin :( No saben lo extraño que se siente cambiar la opción In-Progres a Complete… pero bueno es el primer fic, no el último :)**

**Como verán, dejé abierto la relación entre Rafael y Leah :), hacen linda pareja no creen?? En cuanto a Cat, se quedó con Seth (así debe ser) jajaja… y dejo a su imaginación la boda…**

**Lindo castigo el de Alice, ella sabía que Seth y Cat no querían ir demasiado rápido, y ahora los hará pagar jajaja!!!**

**Habrá Secuela?? La verdad, no lo se… pero no lo creo posible…**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, que me han apoyado en ésta historia!!! Y por su paciencia… son unos lectores ejemplares!!! Los quiero!!!**

**Espero que le haya gustado… En fin… tango pensado en escribir otro fic, pero aún estoy en duda, sería algo entre Bella, Edward y Jacob, y una con Bella y Edward… es algo complicado, pero aún lo estoy pensando :)**

**Bueno… gracias a todos!!!**

**Besooos!!!**

**-You are my life now-**

**Flo-vampireslayer.**


End file.
